Cake?
by Kim Jongmi
Summary: ["Yifan ge.. a-aku pendarahan." "HUAAA DADAKU SAKIITTT!" "Uh.. kencan?"] [Cerita nggak lucu tentang EXO yang lagi liburan di villa tengah hutan. Sampai akhirnya malah kacau gara-gara kue.] [Sulay Taoris Chanbaek Hunhan Chenmin Kaisoo] [Chapter 5]
1. Chapter 1

"KYAAA!"

Teriakan melengking khas wanita itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru _villa_. Sekarang baru jam setengah enam pagi, _for God's sake_. Joonmyeon yang peka dengan suara-suara berisikpun langsung terbangun. Lelaki itu berjalan keluar kamar dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"ASTAGA! SOHEE SUNBAE?!"

* * *

**xxXxx**

**Cake?**

_**EXO Member. Gender bender, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Supranatural.**_

_**©Kim Jongmi**_

**xxXxx**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Kyaaa! Jauhkan cacing itu dariku!"

Park Chanyeol dengan segala kejahilannya itu tertawa keras. Lelaki yang memiliki tubuh tinggi itu membawa satu ranting lapuk yang terdapat seekor cacing tanah diujung ranting yang ia pegang. Baekhyun menjadi objek keusilannya kali ini. Baekhyun paling jijik dengan hal-hal macam itu.

"Ini hanya cacing, Baek. Dia tidak akan memakanmu hidup-hidup," Chanyeol memperhatikan cacing tanah yang ia temukan beberapa menit lalu. "Hanya cacing kecil."

Baekhyun menendang bokong Chanyeol dengan ilmu hapkido yang ia punya. "Cacing kecil yang menjijikan. Sana pergi! Jauh-jauh dariku!"

"Chanyeol! Buang cacing itu beserta rantingnya!" Kali ini Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. "Kalian ini lelaki tapi takut hewan kecil begini sih. Tidak lihat apa kalau cacing ini menggemaskan? Aku ingin memeliharanya."

"Hentikan aktivitasmu dan bantu berkemas."

Satu suara dari Yifan dan Chanyeol langsung menurut. Chanyeol menaruh ranting itu dibawah pohon besar disamping _villa _yang akan mereka tempati selama seminggu kedepan. Karena sukses dengan _comeback_ keduanya dengan lagu _Growl_, SM Entertainment memberikan mereka waktu seminggu untuk _refreshing_ di _villa _milik SM.

_Villa _ini merupakan _villa _yang memang sering dipakai untuk berlibur para artis dari SM Entertainment. Hampir semua _sunbae _mereka sudah pernah memakainya. Sekarang giliran EXO yang memanfaatkan _villa _ini sebagai tempat _refreshing _mereka dari aktivitas yang padat kemarin.

Seluruh makanan untuk seminggu sudah ditata rapi. Mereka tinggal memanaskannya di_ microwave _atau memasaknya sesuai selera. Karena disini mereka tidak akan bisa kemana-mana. _Villa _ini cukup terpencil letaknya, jauh dari mana-mana. Permukiman warga sekitar lima belas menit berjalan dari sini.

"Aku akan kembali ke Seoul. Kalian akan kutinggal disini dengan satu _van _untuk berjaga-jaga. Kuncinya kuletakkan diatas sini," Manajer _hyung _menaruh kuncinya diatas televisi. "Jika ada apa-apa telepon aku. Oh ya, jangan sampai ada yang aneh-aneh. Jaga diri kalian masing-masing. Yifan dan Joonmyeon bertanggung jawab atas kalian, jangan menyusahkan mereka berdua."

"_Ne_, _hyung_." Koor semua member EXO yang duduk diruang tengah.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu."

Semua member EXO mengantar manajer mereka kedepan _villa _besar itu. Manajer mereka melambai sebelum akhirnya _van _putih yang tadi member EXO naiki kesini pergi menjauh. Semuanya masih melambai sampai akhirnya _van _putih itu tidak terlihat lagi. Tiba-tiba sunyi.

"Kalian tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin terkekeh. "Tidak ada yang bisa menebaknya, _hyung_."

"PESTA DIMULAI!"

* * *

_Villa _besar itu memiliki enam kamar besar dengan tiga kamar mandi besar. Satu kamar akan diisi dua member dan satu kamar mandi untuk empat member. Kebetulan dua kamar ada dilantai satu dan empat kamar ada dilantai dua.

"Tidak adil ah kalau memilih sendiri. Diundi saja, _hyung_." Saran Kyungsoo sebelum mereka mengepak koper mereka kedalam kamar.

"Kalau diundi lama ah." Ini Sehun yang bersuara.

Joonmyeon melirik Yifan, meminta pendapat. Yifan hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah saja"

"Ya sudah. Menurut kalian enaknya bagaimana? Diundi atau memilih sendiri? Yang memilih diundi angkat tangan yang memilih untuk memilih sendiri jangan angkat tangan."

Yang mengangkat tangan ada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Tao. Sisanya tidak ada yang mengangkat tangannya. Hal ini membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lalu menunduk lesu. Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk satu kamar.

"Ini sudah mutlak," Jongin tertawa senang. "Ayo keatas."

Kyungsoo melangkah dengan menyeret kakinya sedih. Yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat perbedaan antara Kyungsoo yang lemas dan Jongin yang semangat. Luhan menggandeng Minseok dan mulai berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

"Yah, Luhan _hyung_.." Sehun menatap Luhan sedih.

Luhan melambai. "Nanti kita ketemu lagi, Sehun."

Minseok ikut melambai heboh pada Sehun. Sehun kali ini yang tidak semangat seperti Kyungsoo barusan. Dia hendak merangkul Baekhyun untuk berbagi kamar dengannya, namun Chanyeol menepis tangan Sehun dan menarik Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada yang bisa ganggu, oke?"

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun. Sehun makin sedih dan merasa ingin pulang ke Seoul lalu mengurung diri dikamarnya. Jongdae dengan santainya menyelipkan tangannya dilengan Sehun. Keduanya memilih kamar dilantai dua yang sekarang tidak tersisa lagi.

"Jadi diatas ada Jongin-Kyungsoo, Minseok _hyung-_Luhan _hyung_, Chanyeol-Baekhyun, dan Sehun-Jongdae," Absen Joonmyeon, dihadapannya hanya ada Yixing dan Tao. "Kalian?"

"Kami sekamar."

Yifan membulatkan matanya dan tidak berhenti menatap Tao yang menyeret kopernya ke kamar yang berada dilantai satu. Wajahnya sih tanpa ekspresi, tapi Joonmyeon mengerti. Lelaki yang jauh lebih pendek dari Yifan itu menepuk pundak Yifan.

"_Hyung _masih bisa melihat Tao kok." Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Kau hanya ingin menghiburku, kan?"

"Tentu."

* * *

Malam itu semuanya berkumpul dihalaman belakang _villa _untuk makan malam. Mereka berencana untuk makan daging panggang dan berpesta kecil. Beberapa botol soju sudah berjejer rapi didampingi dengan botol soda ukuran satu liter disana.

Kyungsoo dan Yixing sibuk menyiapkan potongan daging yang sudah dibumbui. Kris dan Chanyeol menyalakan bara apinya. Joonmyeon dan Jongdae menyiapkan alat makan. Luhan dan Minseok bertugas mengusir nyamuk dengan raket nyamuk. Tao, Jongin dan Sehun main petasan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya pengamat, dasar _diva_.

"Baek, kau lihat cacing yang tadi sore kuperlihatkan padamu tidak?" Chanyeol terlihat linglung, matanya sedang mencari-cari cacing tanah yang ia taruh didekat pohon besar belakang _villa_.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Um, sebentar kuingat-ingat. Ah.. kumasukan kedalam panggangan bersama arang. Apa kau tidak lihat selagi menyalakan bara apinya? Kurasa cacingnya ikut terbakar."

"APA KATAMU?! ASDFGHJLKJHGFGHJKL!"

Chanyeol sibuk mengorek-orek bara api yang sudah menyala besar. Yifan menoleh pada Baekhyun. Wajahnya mengerut tak suka. "Baekhyun.. itu sangat menjijikan."

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tak mau tahu. Kyungsoo mulai menaruh daging diatas panggangan setelah mengusir Chanyeol yang sibuk mencari cacing tanah yang katanya ingin dia jadikan peliharaan. Lelaki itu memang agak kurang waras sepertinya.

"Duduk yang manis jika kalian ingin makan."

Dalam sekejap, Tao, Jongin, dan Sehun sudah berlari dan duduk manis dibangku panjang yang menepel pada meja kayu tempat mereka makan. Semuanya ikut duduk kecuali Kyungsoo, Yixing, Yifan, dan Joonmyeon. Keempat orang yang terlihat serasi jika dilihat-lihat.

"Pas ya. Seperti _appa _dan _umma_. Yifan _hyung _dan Yixing _hyung_, lalu Joonmyeon _hyung _dengan Kyungsoo _hyung_. Serasi.."

Tao menatap tajam Sehun yang barusan bicara. "Jadi Yifan _ge _cocok dengan Yixing _ge_? Jadi Yifan _ge _harus punya pasangan yang bisa memasak, baik hati, dan lembut seperti Yixing _ge_? Begitu, Sehun-_ah_?"

Sehun yang merasa bahwa keselamatannya terancam langsung menggeleng. "_Ani, aniya_! Yifan _hyung _cocok dengan siapapun tapi paling serasi memang kalau dengan dirimu. Hanya Huang Zitao!"

"Bagus."

Semua menertawakan Sehun yang sudah pucat, takut di wushu oleh Tao. Yang paling puas menertawakan Sehun siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin. Luhan yang duduk disamping Sehun hanya bisa menepuk pundak Sehun berkali-kali.

Setelah makanan siap santap, keempat orang yang tadi memasak ikut duduk bersama member lainnya. Semua daging dibagi dengan rata. Semua makan dengan senang sembari bercengkrama. Kebanyakan mereka tertawa karena ulah Chanyeol dan ketiga magnae disana.

"Hah.. kenyang."

Minseok mengusap perutnya, padahal ia tidak makan banyak. Lelaki kelahiran tahun 90 itu memang ketat terhadap dietnya. Ditambah lagi bulan November ini mereka akan mempersiapkan _comeback _lagi. Jongdae memperhatikannya diam-diam.

"Kau bahkan tidak makan banyak _hyung_. Coba lihat Tao," Ujar Yixing yang menunjuk Tao dengan sumpitnya. Tao masih mengunyah karena mengambil nasi terus-terusan. "Dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum nasi di _rice cooker _habis."

"Aku berhenti kalau sudah kenyang, Yixing _ge_. Saat ini aku belum merasa kenyang, tahu." Bela Tao dan kembali menyuap makanannya.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae sudah mulai membuka botol soju. Diikuti oleh Joonmyeon dan Minseok yang memilih satu botol untuk berdua. Yang lainnya hanya minum dua gelas soju, tidak seperti Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang memang bisa mentolerir alkohol.

"Ah, bosan. Ayo kita main _game_!" Ajak Jongin.

"_Game _apa?"

"Batu gunting kertas tapi berkelompok. Kan ada dua belas orang, dibagi menjadi dua tim. Masing-masing satu orang dari satu tim ditunjuk untuk lebih dulu main. Yang kalah gugur diganti orang lain dalam satu tim yang gugur. Mengerti tidak?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Batu gunting kertas sih mudah."

"Cara membagi timnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dengan ini," Jongin menaruh botol soju kosong ditengah-tengah meja setelah menyingkirkan piring kotor. "Diputar sampai ujungnya menunjuk salah satu dari kita. Diputarnya enam kali jadi yang kena tunjuk masuk dalam satu tim."

Yifan mengangguk-angguk. "Cukup adil."

Jongin menaruh botol berwarna hijau itu ditengah. "Nah siapa yang mau memutar botolnya?"

"Aku!"

Tao mengambil ancang-ancang dan memutar botol itu. Putarannya cukup kencang karena permukaan meja yang memungkinkan untuk memutar botol itu. Semakin lama putarannya semakin lemah. Tutup botol itu perlahan berhenti mengarah ke Tao sendiri.

"Duh." Ringis Tao.

"Coba aku."

Joonmyeon memutar botol soju itu dengan tenaga kecil. Botol itu akan cepat berhenti dibanding dengan putaran yang dilakukan Tao. Tutup botol soju itu mengarah ke arah Yixing.

"Ah! Kukira aku!" Jongdae mengelus dadanya.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk memutar botol soju itu. "Selanjutnya biar aku saja."

Senyum miring Jongin tunjukan pada Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. Botol soju itu berputar lama. Tak lama botol soju itu mengarah ke Kyungsoo dan membuat Jongin tertawa heboh. Sehun dan Chanyeol memukul lengan Jongin gemas.

"Itu tandanya berjodoh, Kyungsoo _hyung_." Jongin menyeringai.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Itu namanya kebetulan, Jongin."

Jongin mengabaikan ucapan Kyungsoo. Tangannya memutar botol soju itu lagi dan lagi-lagi berhenti di Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali tertawa heboh dan Chanyeol serta Sehun makin memukulnya dengan kencang saking ikut senangnya. Jongin balas memukul keduanya.

"Biar aku. Kalau Jongin akan terus mengarah ke Kyungsoo," Jongdae mengambil alih botol soju itu dan memutarnya. Anehnya, tutup botol itu mengarah ke Minseok. "Oh.. kurasa botol ini mengerti sekali ya."

Chanyeol mengambilnya sebelum Sehun. "Coba aku!"

Baekhyun berharap botol itu tidak mengarah kearahnya. Dan benar, botol itu mengarah ke Luhan dan membuat Sehun lemas. Sehun mengambil alih botol itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan memutarnya kencang saking kesalnya.

"Huah! Kena Baekhyun _hyung_! Ini salah! Kita tertukar, Chanyeol _hyung_!"

Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng. Dengan ini sudah genap menjadi enam yang ditunjuk oleh tutup botol soju yang dipakai untuk menentukan anggota dalam satu tim. Tim yang ditunjuk botol soju barusan berisi Minseok, Luhan, Yixing, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Tao. Sisanya Yifan, Joonmyeon, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun dalam satu tim yang berbeda.

"Ketua! Maju terlebih dahulu ketua!"

Luhan melawan Joonmyeon. Luhan mengeluarkan gunting selagi Joonmyeon mengeluarkan kertas. Dilanjutkan Luhan melawan Yifan. Luhan mengeluarkan kertas dan Yifan mengeluarkan gunting. Kali ini Tim Joonmyeon yang menang.

"Habis ini ada hukumannya ya satu tim!"

Baekhyun menggantikan Luhan. Baekhyun menang karena Yifan mengeluarkan gunting dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan batu. Chanyeol bersikeras melawan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyeringai seram pada Chanyeol. Dan sukses membuat Chanyeol kalah.

"Kau menyeringai! Itu pelanggaran!" Jerit Chanyeol heboh.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apanya yang pelanggaran, Yeol?"

Lelaki tinggi itu melipat tangannya didada, wajahnya mengerut. "Seringaianmu itu seksi! Mana aku tahan!"

Yang lain hanya _facepalm _mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun melawan Jongdae dan sudah dipastikan kalah. Jongdae pintar bermain batu gunting kertas. Jongdae melawan Yixing sehabis itu. Yixing juga kalah. Kali ini Tao yang mencoba, kalah juga.

"Minseok _hyung_ main!"

Minseok maju melawan Jongdae setelah didorong Baekhyun. Jongdae gugup namun tertutup karena lelaki itu pintar untuk menutupinya. Minseok yang menang karena Jongdae sengaja mengalah. Sehun menggantikan Jongdae dan Sehun yang akhirnya menang.

"Wah tim kalian hanya tinggal Kyungsoo, kita masih punya banyak!" Cibir Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya lagi. Dia melawan Sehun kali ini. Sehun juga terbilang pintar bermain batu gunting kertas, seperti Jongdae dan Chanyeol. Sayangnya Jongdae sengaja mengalah dan Chanyeol kalah karena seringaian Baekhyun.

"Batu gunting kertas!"

Kyungsoo batu. Sehun gunting. Kyungsoo berjingkat senang dan tiba-tiba lemas harus melawan Jongin. Jongin terlihat semangat melawan Kyungsoo, kebalikannya Kyungsoo justru malas melawan Jongin. Jongin mengeluarkan kertas dan Kyungsoo kembali batu.

"HA! Kita menang!"

Jongin dan teman satu timnya berpelukan sambil bergerak memutar. Seolah memenangkan piala dunia untuk bidang sepak bola. Mereka berdiskusi untuk menghukum tim yang kalah. Tim yang kalah hanya duduk-duduk menunggu perintah.

"Kita sudah memutuskan!" Ujar Chanyeol lantang.

"Katakan saja."

"Kalian harus mengambil foto kalian berenam di air terjun yang jaraknya lima menit dari _villa_. Sekarang!" Chanyeol memberikan kamera DSLR Nikon milik Yifan pada Kyungsoo. "Harus berenam. Atau lebih karena ada penghuni sana yang ikut.."

"YA! KUBUNUH KAU JIKA BICARA HANTU LAGI!"

Yixing menahan Tao untuk tidak maju melawan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berlari kebelakang Yifan untuk mencari perlindungan, padahal Yifan juga tidak akan membantunya. Joonmyeon dengan tidak tega mengoper dua senter dan satu lampu berbentuk lentera namun sesungguhnya LED pada Luhan.

"Hati-hati." Kata Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun dan Luhan memegang senter sedangkan Tao memegang lampu yang paling terang. Keenam lelaki itu mulai berjalan kearah hutan untuk mencapai air terjun. Jalanan dari _villa _ke air terjun sebenarnya sudah enak, sudah dibuat agar tidak kesasar. Jadi mereka sudah dipastikan tidak akan kesasar.

Luhan berada didepan bersama Xiumin. Lalu ditengah ada Tao yang menempel terus dengan Yixing. Paling belakang ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang membawa kameranya. Memang hanya lima menit, mereka sudah sampai di air terjun dan sungai. Tapi tetap saja bagi Tao, dalam kegelapan waktu serasa lebih lama. Lima menit seperti seharian.

"Kita sungguh harus berfoto disini?" Tanya Minseok lagi.

Tao mengerang. "Seram _hyung_."

"Ayo, lakukan saja agar kita bisa langsung kembali ke _villa_," Kata Luhan sambil menaruh senternya dibawah. Untung saja cahaya bulan masih lumayan terang sehingga mereka bisa melihat air terjun itu dengan mudah. "Berdiri disana."

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Yixing, Tao, dan Minseok berdiri membelakangi air terjun. Wajah Tao makin pucat karena ketakutan. Luhan memposisikan kamera itu diatas batu yang cukup bersih dan rata untuk menaruh DSLR dan membuatnya untuk mengambil gambar dengan waktu yang ditentukan.

"Oke siap!"

Luhan berlari mendekati Minseok dan berpose. Semua tersenyum dan kamera itu akhirnya mengambil gambar dengan cahaya _blitz_-nya. Tao duduk disana tanpa ingin melihat hasilnya yang ia takut jikalau ada penampakan yang ikut terfoto.

"BAGUS! Coba lihat!"

Minseok melihat hasil gambarnya. "Woah! Lagi yuk!"

Tao melotot. "APA?! TIDAK TIDAK! Cukup! Aku mau pulang!"

"Tapi hasilnya bagus, Tao-_ya_. Kau tidak mau lihat?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

_SREK SREK_

"KYAAA! APA ITUUU?!"

Tao memeluk Yixing yang paling dekat dengannya. Yixing juga ikut takut karena atmosfer yang Tao tularkan padanya. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya kearah hutan yang gelap. Mereka masih diam ditempat yang sama, mencoba untuk tidak bergerak tiba-tiba.

"Sudah kubilang lebih baik kita pulang.." Bisik Tao ketakutan.

Seekor kelinci putih tiba-tiba keluar dari semak-semak dan melihat keenam lelaki yang berada disebrang sungai. Keenam lelaki disana menghela nafas mereka karena lega kalau suara barusan hanya kelinci yang berada disemak-semak.

"Kelinci itu terlihat lucu. Kenapa tidak kita pelihara?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menyatukan alisnya. "Lama-lama kau seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun-_ah_. Semua ingin dipelihara. Kalian berdua memang.. aneh."

Baekhyun mendecak. "Setidaknya aku masih cukup waras untuk memelihara kelinci sebagai peliharaan. Bukannya cacing tanah."

Tanpa takut, Baekhyun melompati bebatuan yang berada disungai sempit itu untuk mencapai ke sebrang sungai. Luhan meneriakinya untuk kembali, begitu juga Minseok. Setelah sampai disebrang, Baekhyun malah tertawa kecil.

"Kalian berlebihan. Aku hanya ingin mengambil kelinci ini untuk dibawa ke _villa_, oke?"

Baekhyun mengendap untuk mengambil kelinci putih bermata merah itu. Namun kelinci itu dengan perlahan makin masuk kedalam hutan. Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengikuti kelinci itu sambil mengendap-endap. Dari satu meter hingga dua meter.

"Baek, kau terlalu jauh. Sudah kembali.." Suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan konsentrasi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menaruh jari didepan bibirnya lalu kembali mengendap untuk mengambil kelinci itu. Kelinci itu mulai menjauh dengan cepat dan Baekhyun mengejarnya. Reflek, Kyungsoo menyebrang sungai dengan cara yang sama untuk membawa Baekhyun kembali.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Luhan menyambar senter yang tergeletak ditanah, begitu juga Minseok. Yixing menyusul Minseok dan Luhan yang sudah menyebrang dengan cepat. Tao mau tidak mau harus ikut kedalam hutan daripada duduk sendirian didekat air terjun yang menurutnya menyeramkan seperti ini.

"Tunggu!"

Kyungsoo bisa melihat Baekhyun yang berlari makin jauh kedalam hutan. Tapi jika makin lama makin masuk hutan, cahaya bulan makin tipis dan akhirnya menghilang. Semua jadi gelap dan Kyungsoo kehilangan Baekhyun. Luhan mengoper senter pada Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ tidak waras. Sekarang jam sembilan malam dan dia menyeret kita masuk hutan," Tao terlihat sekali memang sudah ketakutan. "Sekarang kemana dia?"

Kyungsoo mulai berjalan pelan-pelan kearah kira-kira Baekhyun pergi. Luhan dan yang lainnya mengikuti Kyungsoo tanpa banyak bicara. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik dari daun-daun kering diujung sana. Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengarahkan senternya kearah suara.

Luhan berlari terlebih dahulu dan disusul oleh Minseok. Kyungsoo berada didepan Tao dan Yixing. Mereka berhenti dan melihat Baekhyun sedang berdiri didepan sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kayu. Rumah itu cukup besar namun terlihat rapuh.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menghampiri teman-temannya. "Kelinci putih tadi masuk kedalam rumah itu. Aku tidak yakin sih, tapi aku bisa melihat tanda kalau rumah itu adalah toko. Kau bisa lihat tandanya kan?"

"Jangan aneh-aneh! Mana ada toko ditengah hutan seperti ini! Jangan-jangan itu hanya tipuan! Bisa-bisa didalam ada penjahat bagaimana? Kalau kita dibunuh lalu dimutilasi bagaimana? A-aku tidak mau! Lebih baik kita pulang ke _villa_!" Tao terlihat sangat ketakutan saat ini.

Baekhyun mencubit pipi Tao gemas, tersenyum lebar penuh makna. "Tapi ini toko kue, Tao. Toko kue. Apa kau tidak ingin kue?"

"Baekhyun, Tao ada benarnya. Lebih baik berjaga-jaga daripada kita kenapa-napa." Akhirnya Yixing bersuara.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah kayu itu dibuka dari dalam. Cahaya lampu berwarna kekuningan terlihat ditanah karena pintu kayu itu terbuka. Tao langsung bersembunyi dibalik Baekhyun yang sebenarnya percuma karena badan Tao yang lebih besar.

Seorang nenek tua keluar dari rumah itu sambil membawa kelinci putih bermata merah itu. Nenek tua itu melihat sekumpulan lelaki tampan yang berdiri dengan senter sebagai alat bantu penerangan. Nenek tua itu tersenyum ramah.

"Kalian yang membawa pulang Ai kerumah ya? Mari masuk ke gubuk tua milik nenek. Biar nenek suguhi kue dan teh hangat," Ujar nenek itu ramah. "Tak apa. Nenek bukan orang jahat kok."

"Ai itu–"

"Kelinci putih gembul bermata merah ini namanya Ai. Kalian lelaki-lelaki cantik boleh memanggilku Nenek Shin," Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya ketika nenek itu memanggil mereka cantik. "Ayo, jangan takut. Nenek tidak jahat."

Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih tetapi kami ingin pulang saja."

"Ah nek. Apa nenek punya kelinci lainnya?"

"Baek–"

"Punya, tentu saja. Kau mau lihat? Nenek bisa memberimu satu jika kau mau."

Baekhyun tampak OOC saat ini. Lelaki yang suka memakai _eyeliner _saat _perform _itu sekarang bertepuk tangan senang dan mengikuti Nenek Shin masuk kedalam rumahnya. Tao sudah hampir menjerit marah saat ini, untung saja Yixing langsung menepuknya lembut.

Luhan dan Minseok masuk kedalam rumah Nenek Shin tanpa banyak bicara. Yixing masih beradu argumen dengan Tao yang masih menolak masuk. Yixing bilang dia akan bertanggung jawab jika Tao kenapa-napa, akhirnya Tao ikut masuk.

* * *

"Whoah.. Nenek Shin jual banyak kue ya? Ini kue apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kue berdiameter lima belas senti berwarna ungu.

"Itu Blueberry Tart. Ah ya, namamu siapa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membungkuk sopan. "Aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Luhan.."

"Aku Minseok, Nek.."

"Aku Do Kyungsoo.."

"Aku Yixing atau lebih mudah Lay atau siapapun yang nenek kira-kira mudah memanggilnya.."

"Tao."

Nenek Shin menatap Tao lembut. "Aku akan memberikanmu kue paling enak yang pernah kubuat, Lao-_ya_. Jangan cemberut begitu.."

"Tao, nek. Bukan Lao."

"Ahahaha nenek lupa. Maaf, Tao-ya.."

Yang lain hanya tersenyum maklum dengan kelakuan Tao yang kadang-kadang sewenang-wenang. _AB Style _namanya juga. Nenek Shin membiarkan Baekhyun bermain dengan Ai dan kelinci lainnya yang berada didalam toko selagi Nenek Shin mengambil kue dan teh untuk mereka.

"Kita merepotkan Nenek Shin disini," Gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengelus salah satu kelinci yang berwarna abu-abu. "Apa harus kubantu?"

Yixing menggeleng. "Tapi tidak sopan jika kau masuk lebih dalam kerumah orang, Kyungsoo."

Rumah Nenek Shin sebenarnya tidak kecil. Terlihat dari luar memang kecil, namun jika sudah didalam merasa luas dan lega meskipun banyak kue-kue yang ditaruh didalam toples dan tudung kaca. Tao sejak tadi tidak berhenti melihat _strawberry cheese cake _yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Ini teh stroberi dan _strawberry cheese cake_ yang sudah dipotong," Nenek Shin membawa sebuah baki besar dan membuat Kyungsoo reflek membantunya. "Terima kasih, Kyungdoo-_ya_.."

"Kyungsoo, nek.."

Nenek Shin tertawa kecil. "Maaf, ingatanku kurang tajam lagi sekarang."

"Aku heran 'kok Nenek Shin kuat membawa baki sebesar itu?" Tao akhirnya bertanya.

Nenek itu tersenyum. "Aku ini masih kuat meskipun orang-orang menganggap aku sudah sangat tua. Yang masih bisa kuandalkan saat ini adalah kekuatanku dan kemampuanku membuat kue. Yang kusayangkan adalah ingatanku sudah mulai berkurang kemampuannya. Ayo diminum tehnya dan diicip kuenya. Potongan paling besar hanya untuk Lao-_ya_.."

"Tao, nek. Tapi terima kasih.."

Tao tersenyum senang dan mengambil potongan paling besar dalam piring kecil yang disediakan. Semua memakan kue itu dengan senang karena enak. Tidak luput teh stroberi yang asam manis turut menyegarkan. Sayang sekali member yang lain tidak ikut menikmati.

"Kalian.. sudah mempunyai pasangan?" Semuanya menggeleng serentak. Nenek Shin hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapannya. "Kalian akan mendapatkan pasangan karena sudah memakan kue buatanku. Itu bisa dijamin."

"Ah, benarkah?" Tanya Luhan.

Nenek Shin mengangguk. "Nenek selalu mempunyai resep tersendiri untuk setiap kue karena masing-masing sudah ada kemampuannya. Itu sih yang nenek pikirkan saat membuat kue."

Setelah kue dan teh habis, Yixing mengecek jam tangannya. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka meninggalkan _villa, _bisa membuat Joonmyeon dan yang lainnya khawatir. Yixing berbisik pada Luhan kalau sekarang sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam.

"Sepertinya sudah larut nek. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke _villa_," Kata Luhan dengan senyum menyesalnya. "Kami tinggal di _villa _dekat sini. Jika ada waktu kami akan kembali kesini untuk menyicip dan membeli kue lainnya."

Nenek Shin tersenyum senang. "Tak apa-apa, Luyan-_ie_. Nenek senang kalian sudah mau menemani nenek."

Luhan ingin tertawa namanya salah disebut, namun ia tahan sekuat mungkin untuk tidak tertawa. "Uhm, iya nek. Luhan dan yang lain pulang dulu ya.."

"Selamat malam, nek!"

* * *

Baekhyun menguap bersamaan Tao yang berjalan paling depan. Yixing mengucek-kucek matanya yang terasa berat, begitu juga Kyungsoo. Minseok dan Luhan berjalan paling belakang karena sudah mengantuk.

"Astaga! Kalian dari mana saja?! Tidak tahu apa kalau kami khawatir?!" Marah Yifan dan langsung mengecek keadaan kelima lelaki yang sudah mengantuk itu.

Tao memeluk Yifan tiba-tiba. "Yifan _ge_, aku ngantuk."

Yifan yang tadinya ingin marah-marah jadi bungkam. Lelaki itu tanpa suara membawa Tao ke kamarnya bersama Yixing. Yixing memasuki kamarnya tanpa bicara sedikitpun padahal Joonmyeon sudah berdiri disana dengan sengaja –kali saja dipeluk juga seperti Tao ke Yifan.

"Baek! Kau kemana saja?! Tadinya aku ingin ke air terjun tapi aku takut," Chanyeol tertawa sendiri karena Baekhyun tidak menanggapinya. "Ya! Baekhyun!"

"Bawel! Aku mau tidur, Yeol."

Semua mengkhawatirkan member yang barusan menghilang ke hutan selama satu jam. Jongin bahkan yang biasanya heboh langsung diam ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang mengantuk, tidak berani menganggu. Sehun tidak mendapatkan apa-apa kecuali ucapan selamat malam.

"Mereka aneh." Kata Jongdae tiba-tiba ketika mereka sedang menonton televisi.

"Mereka hanya mengantuk," Joonmyeon mengecek kamera yang dipakai untuk berfoto di air terjun. Ada satu foto yang berisi mereka semua sedang tersenyum dan berpose ke kamera. "Mereka berhasil, tapi hanya satu foto."

Sehun membulatkan matanya. "Satu jam hanya mengambil satu foto?"

Chanyeol menatap kelima temannya dengan wajah serius. "Ini benar-benar aneh."

"Ya sudah. Lebih baik kita tidur, kita disini untuk _refreshing_. Tidak baik menggunakan waktu libur untuk begadang."

Jongdae setuju, lelaki itu langsung menyeret Sehun ke kamar. Chanyeol dan Jongin berjalan bersamaan untuk mencapai kamar mereka. Yifan dan Joonmyeon masih duduk diruang tengah. Belum mau masuk kamar saat ini.

"Aneh sih. Tapi ya sudahlah, kita tanya mereka besok." Kata Joonmyeon sambil menaruh kembali kamera Yifan kedalam tas kameranya.

"Semoga tidak terjadi yang aneh-aneh."

* * *

"KYAAA!"

Teriakan melengking khas wanita itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru _villa_. Sekarang baru jam setengah enam pagi, _for God's sake_. Joonmyeon yang peka dengan suara-suara berisikpun langsung terbangun. Lelaki itu berjalan keluar kamar dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"ASTAGA! SOHEE SUNBAE?!"

Joonmyeon dengan jelas melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang mencapai pinggang dengan wajah persis Sohee Wonder Girls menatapnya horor. Joonmyeon juga melotot melihat gadis cantik itu memakai piyama kebesaran yang sudah jelas itu piyama pria berwarna biru tua bergaris putih. Joonmyeon ingat jelas itu milik Minseok.

Gadis itu menutupi bagian dadanya yang tidak memakai bra dan kembali menjerit. "JOONMYEON!"

"SOHEE SUNBAEEE!"

Yifan keluar kamar. "YA! Ada apa ini Joonmyeon?! Kenapa berteri–AAHHH!"

"WU YIFAANNN!"

* * *

**xxXxx**

**Cake?**

**Chapter One**

**To Be Continue**

**xxXxx**

* * *

OKESIP CUKUP TERIAK-TERIAKNYA!

Bisa bayangin setinggi apa suaranya kalo Minseok yang teriak? Jangan bayangin. Bisa-bisa otak bisa sakit juga.

Ini adalah fanfic chapterred pertama yang kubuat untuk EXO. Semoga ini ngga ngadet dijalan lagi kaya Way For Love. By the way, WFL belum lanjut ya maaf banget kalo ada reader yang nungguin kelanjutannya karena aku bingung mau ngelanjutinnya gimana. Aku bingung. Aku resah. Aku galau. Mau mati ajah. Bye.

Pairingnya pasti udah taulah. Aku sukanya pairing yang pasti-pasti aja, ngga suka crack. Mau boyband apapun aku tetep ngga suka crack. Jadi udah ketauan lah ya urusan pairing. Dan disini belum ada yang jadian tapi entahlah Chanbaek sama Kaisoo gajelas mati ajalah.

Ketauan banget aku nulis ngga niat LOL tapi ini idenya udah bersarang dari kapan tau dan meronta-ronta untuk ditulis. Dan untuk adegan nenek-nenek itu kalo ada yang ngeh aku ngambil dari film apa, boleh lah kasih tau di review ehehehe.

THANKS FOR READING! YOUR REVIEW IS IMPORTANT SO REVIEW THIS SHIT BEFORE YOU FORGET IT! KEEP LOVE AND GAWL! LAFYAH!

/roll like a buffalo and click that review button/


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hi guys.. where is Kyung–what the fu–_"

Jongin ikut melotot namun ia bergerak minggir, berdiri disamping Sehun. Lelaki itu menatap satu-satu _hyung-_nya yang berubah total kecuali wajah. Wajah mereka berubah juga, lebih lembut raut dan bentuknya. Jongin melihat gadis mungil berambut hitam panjang yang menutupi wajahnya, tapi Jongin tahu itu Kyungsoo.

"Kyung-Kyungsoo _hyung_.." Kata Jongin dengan wajah _shock_-nya.

"_Noona, _Jongin. _Noona._"

* * *

**xxXxx**

**Cake?**

_**EXO Member. Gender bender, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Supernatural.**_

_**©Kim Jongmi**_

**xxXxx**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

* * *

Yixing ikut terbangun ketika mendengar suara berisik dari luar kamarnya. Dari awal Yixing sudah merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya dan Yixing langsung mengeceknya sebelum turun dari tempat tidur. Dibalik _wife-beater_ yang ia pakai, dua bongkah dada sudah menyambutnya.

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

Tao yang biasa tidur tanpa memakai baju juga terbangun. Yixing bisa melihat payudara Tao yang jauh lebih besar darinya tertutup rambut panjang berwarna _blonde_. Yixing bersumpah kalau Tao saat ini lebih cantik dari Ren Nu'est.

"Ada apa, Yixing _ge_?" Tao masih teler. "Kok Yixing _ge _memakai _wig _pagi-pagi begini?"

Yixing menutupi tubuhnya lalu merapikan rambut panjangnya. "Lihat sendiri dada dan rambutmu, Huang Zitao."

Yixing menghiraukan Tao yang berteriak ketakutan karena dia lebih peduli untuk mengencangkan tali _boxer_-nya agar tidak melorot dan mengambil _sweater _untuk menutupi dadanya. Yixing melempar _blazer_ yang kemarin Tao pakai ketika berangkat ke _villa_ pada Tao.

"K-kita kenapa, _ge_?" Tanya Tao selagi memakai _blazer _hitamnya dengan wajah ketakutan.

Yixing menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Yang jelas kita harus keluar dulu dan memberitahu Yifan _ge_."

Ketika Yixing membuka pintu kamarnya, Joonmyeon dan Yifan sudah berada didepan kamar dengan kembaran Sohee Wonder Girls yang hampir menangis saat ini. Yixing mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan baru sadar itu adalah Minseok, _hyung_-nya.

"Kalian juga berubah?" Tanya Joonmyeon tak percaya setelah melihat Yixing dan Tao. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti memandang Yixing.

Joonmyeon dan Yifan berlari ke lantai dua. Yixing, Tao, dan Minseok memilih untuk duduk disofa ruang tengah untuk menenangkan diri dari _morning shock_. Dengan aman Yifan membawa keluar Baekhyun tanpa harus membangunkan Chanyeol. Joonmyeon juga berhasil membawa Kyungsoo keluar kamar.

"Kenapa hanya kita yang berubah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak sehabis tidur. "Astaga, itu Sohee sunbae?"

Minseok hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tak suka. Baekhyun duduk disamping Tao yang sibuk mengatur rambut panjangnya. Baekhyun langsung bermain dengan rambut Tao karena menurutnya rambut Tao lah yang paling bagus. Rambutnya _blonde _lurus seperti habis dicatok yang panjangnya mencapai atas bokongnya.

Kyungsoo masih terlihat terkejut, matanya terus saja membulat. Meskipun lucu, orang yang melihatnya juga pegal jika melihat Kyungsoo terus-terusan begitu. "Luhan _hyung_, bagaimana?"

Minseok mengangkat bahunya. "Luhan selalu menutup dirinya dari atas sampai bawah dengan selimut kalau kedinginan, Kyung. Aku tidak lihat."

Akhirnya terlihat Luhan dengan rambut _blonde _sepunggung dengan gelombang alami –mirip rambut Baekhyun, hanya beda warna– dan _sweater _biru tua yang menutupi badannya. Luhan menghampiri teman-temannya yang berubah _gender _dan duduk diam. Masih mengantuk. Yifan dan Joonmyeon kembali ke lantai satu setelah mengecek Sehun dan Jongdae yang tidak berubah.

"Hanya kalian berenam," Ujar Joonmyeon khawatir. "Yang lainnya masih seperti biasa."

Yixing menghela nafasnya. "Ini karena kita kemarin keluar malam-malam. Kita yang dihukum semalam, kan? Kita berfoto di air terjun."

Baekhyun seperti ingin menangis. "Apa air terjun itu ada mitos-mitosnya?"

"Kita sama-sama tidak tahu, Baek," Jawab Yixing lalu menunduk lesu. Tangannya menarik _sweater_ yang ia pakai agar dadanya tidak terceplak. "Kita tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Aku akan telpon manajer _hyung_."

Joonmyeon mengambil ponselnya didalam kamar, disusul Yifan takut-takut manajer akan menyalahkan Joonmyeon. Keenam gadis itu duduk melingkari meja bundar. Diatas meja bundar itu ada bungkusan biskuit bekas semalam cemilan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Kue.." Gumam Luhan.

"KUE! Nenek Shin!"

* * *

Keenam gadis itu memasuki hutan seperti semalam, hanya saja sekarang mereka ditemani Yifan dan Joonmyeon yang sudah menelepon manajer. Melompati bebatuan seperti semalam tapi sekarang tidak mudah karena tinggi mereka yang menyusut dan belum terbiasa dengan beban payudara mereka.

"Menjadi wanita itu merepotkan!" Keluh Tao yang sampai paling terakhir disebrang sungai.

Baekhyun tertawa, suaranya lebih melengking. "Karena kau memiliki tubuh bak model _Victoria's Secret_, Tao. Semua gadis menginginkan tubuhmu."

Tubuh Tao memang jelmaan model. Hampir semuanya menyusut kurang lebih sepuluh sentimeter, Tao masih kurang lebih 170 senti saat ini. Dan dengan dada ukuran 34C dan bokong seksi, Tao pantas dipanggil model _Voctoria's Secret_.

Luhan dan Yixing berjalan paling depan sementara Tao dan Yifan berjalan paling belakang. Tao banyak mengeluh tentang kakinya yang sakit terkena semak. Yifan hanya berusaha membuatnya merasa lebih baik dengan menepuk puncak kepala Tao.

"Itu tokonya!"

Yifan berlari lebih cepat makanya dia sampai paling dulu. Tangannya mengetuk pintu kayu itu sebelum membukanya, masih ingat dengan etika. Namun ketika dia membuka pintu kayu itu wajahnya berubah. Pintu itu itu terbuka, namun tidak ada isi apapun didalamnya.

"Kau yakin ini toko yang kalian datangi? Toko, kan?" Tanya Yifan.

Keenam gadis disana mengangguk. "Ya, kami yakin. Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

Yifan masuk kedalam toko dengan ragu. Disusul Luhan yang kaget karena tidak ada barang apapun disana. Toko yang tadinya dipenuhi kue-kue yang menggugah selera itu sekarang kosong. Cahaya juga minim, hanya pancaran sinar matahari dari jendela.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Gumam Yixing tak percaya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "I-ini tidak mungkin terjadi, kan?"

Baekhyun menarik Minseok untuk mengecek kedalam bersama Yifan dan Joonmyeon. Yang lain mulai kalut karena bingung bagaimana cara mengembalikan diri mereka menjadi sedia kala. Saat ini Tao sudah menangis karena rindu dengan _junior_-nya. Luhan hanya menepuk pundaknya dengan wajah jijik.

"Ya! Kesini semuanya!" Suruh Joonmyeon.

Tao, Luhan, Minseok, dan Yixing memasuki ruangan yang terlihat seperti dapur. Disana hanya ada sebuah kuali besar yang berisi air bening serta tiga botol kecil berwarna-warni. Semuanya berdiri mengitari kuali yang berada dimeja bundar itu. Yifan mengintip kedalam lalu tiba-tiba sebuah uap keluar dengan letusan, membuat semuanya berteriak kaget. Terlebih yang dalam keadaan menjadi gadis saat ini, mereka berisik sekali.

"_Halo–_" Sebuah uap membentuk wajah Nenek Shin.

"Nenek Shin!"

"_Aku Nenek Shin, penyihir kue. Saat ini aku sedang pergi mencari bahan-bahan untuk kueku. Aku tidak akan kembali ke toko mungkin sampai Musim Dingin berakhir. Jika kau adalah lelaki-lelaki tampan yang semalam datang, tolong tuang air berwarna merah muda dibotol kecil. Jika kau pembeli kue yang belum pernah datang sebelumnya, tuang air yang berwarna hijau. Jika kau adalah cucuku, tuang air yang berwarna biru._"

Minseok langsung menuang air berwarna merah muda yang berada dibotol kecil. Kuali itu kembali meletus kecil lalu memperlihatkan Nenek Shin lagi.

"_Terima kasih karena sudah memulangkan Ai padaku dan maaf Baek –uhm aku lupa namanya, karena aku lupa memberimu satu kelinci,_" Ujarnya menyesal. "_Tapi bukan itu yang mau kubicarakan. Ah, aku lupa. Tunggu sebentar._"

"Aish yang benar saja!"

"_Nah! Kue _strawberry cheese cake_ yang kalian makan ternyata adalah pesanan seseorang. Seseorang gadis yang ingin menghukum mantan pacarnya yang tidak menghormati wanita, makanya gadis itu menyuruh nenek untuk membuat kue yang bisa merubah gender seseorang. Dan kue itu mahal harganya kalau kalian mau tahu karena dibuat dari bahan yang susah didapat seperti liur naga dan kotoran iguana termahal didunia,_" Nenek Shin tertawa ketika gadis-gadis disana langsung berpura-pura muntah. "_Aku bercanda tentang kotoran iguana._"

"Ah syukurlah." Minseok mengelus dadanya.

"Tapi liur naga.." Kata Baekhyun lemas.

"Liur Yifan _ge_."

Tao tertawa keras setelah mengucapkan lawakan tentang _leader_-nya. Yifan menatap Tao dengan tatapan dingin, membuat Tao takut dan mengumpat dibalik Minseok yang jauh lebih kecil darinya.

"_Saat ini aku belum mempunyai penawarnya dan berusaha untuk mencari penawarnya. Jika kalian ingin berubah lebih cepat daripada menunggu Musim Dingin selesai, ada cara lain untuk mengobati kalian dan membuat kalian kembali menjadi lelaki. Itupun jika kalian masih ingin jadi lelaki,_" Nenek Shin terkekeh kecil lalu terbatuk heboh. "_Jadi! Dengarkan baik-baik jika kalian ingin tahu penawarnya!_"

Semua memasang kuping dengan baik-baik. Menunggu sang nenek mengucapkan apa yang menjadi penawarnya jika mereka ingin kembali ke tubuh mereka yang sebelumnya.

"_Takdir akan berubah. Lihat kedalam hatimu. Sempurnakan dengan tulus. Ikat dengan tali cinta._"

"Huh?" Koor semua orang disana.

"_Akan kuulangi sekali lagi dan ingat dengan baik,_" Nenek Shin tersenyum. "_Takdir akan berubah. Lihat kedalam hatimu. Sempurnakan dengan tulus. Ikat dengan tali cinta._"

"Ugh, kenapa tidak _to the point _saja sih!"

"_Sudah itu saja! Semoga beruntung!_"

Uap itu perlahan hilang dan kembali menjadi air bening yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Dengan kesal Luhan membuka botol berwarna hijau dan kembali memperlihatkan Nenek Shin bicara dengan pembeli.

"_Hai kau! Maaf aku tidak berada ditoko karena aku sedang mencari bahan baru untuk–_"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menuangkan air berwarna biru disalah satu botol kecil disana. Kesal sendiri karena tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban untuk kembali ke tubuh aslinya.

"_Hai cucuku! Jika nenek tidak ada disini, berarti kau harus menunggu hingga Musim Semi tahun depan. Salahmu karena tidak berkunjung lebih cepat. Nenek baik-baik saja! Sana pulang!_"

Uap itu kembali hilang dan menyisakan keheningan. Bisa terdengar rengekan Tao dibahu Yixing dan helaan nafas Joonmyeon. Yang lainnya memilih untuk berpikir bagaimana memecahkan kata-kata Nenek Shin untuk mengembalikan diri mereka.

"Jadi.. takdir akan berubah?" Tanya Minseok. "Lihat kedalam hatimu. Sempurnakan dengan tulus."

Yifan melirik Minseok. "Ikat dengan tali cinta."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke _villa_. Siapa tahu yang lainnya sudah bangun," Saran Joonmyeon sembari melangkah keluar dari sana. "Dan bertingkah seperti biasa."

"Ya, bersikap seperti biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa."

* * *

Disaat kedua _leader _dan keenam gadis itu sampai di _villa_, hanya baru Jongdae yang bangun. Lelaki itu hanya bisa menganga melihat Yifan dan Joonmyeon menggiring gadis-gadis cantik dari luar _villa_. Dia pikir segila apa _leader_-nya sampai menyewa gadis-gadis ini untuk bersama mereka padahal mereka tidak ada yang doyan wanita.

"_Hyung_.."

Yifan mengangkat salah satu ujung bibirnya malas. "Hai, Jongdae."

"Kau menyewa mereka dalam rangka apa?" Jongdae mengerutkan kening saat memperhatikan wajah-wajah para gadis yang dibawa Yifan dan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon hanya menepuk bahunya ketika melewati Jongdae. "Um, wajah mereka tidak asing."

"Kami bukan gadis sewaan, Jongdae. Tolong hentikan tatapanmu," Luhan menoyor kepala Jongdae ketika melewati Jongdae yang berdiri didepan pintu masuk _villa_. "Aku lapar.."

"Minggir, Kim Jongdae."

Baekhyun mendorong Jongdae sedangkan Yixing dan Tao hanya melewati Jongdae tanpa bicara. Jongdae bisa melihat Minseok yang berjalan paling belakang, tersenyum padanya. Jongdae langsung melotot karena dia pikir dia melihat Sohee saat ini.

"Pagi, Jongdae. Aku Minseok bukan Sohee Wonder Girls," Minseok tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau _shock_?"

Jongdae mengangguk tanpa mengedipkan mata dan menutup bibirnya yang membuka kecil. Minseok tertawa lagi, tawanya khas wanita saat ini. Membuat Jongdae merinding dan kakinya lemas. Minseok hanya menepuk bahunya dan melewatinya.

"KALIAN HUTANG PENJELASAN, _GUYS_!"

* * *

Mereka memilih untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing kecuali Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang saat ini pindah ke kamar Yixing-Tao dilantai satu. Sisanya belum bangun. Yifan, Joonmyeon, dan Jongdae makan diruang tengah dengan semangkuk sereal ditangan mereka karena para gadis menyuruh kedua lelaki itu pergi jauh-jauh. _Who run the world? Girls_.

"Demi Dewa Alpaca, kita _leader _mereka, Kim Joonmyeon," Gumam Yifan dengan wajah kesalnya. "Kita tidak bisa disuruh-suruh mereka."

Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk. "Tapi lelaki selalu kalah dengan wanita, Yifan _hyung_. Belum lagi member paling tua, Minseok _hyung _dan Luhan _hyung _berada dipihak mereka. Bahkan Yifan _hyung _juga tidak bisa melawan mereka berdua."

"Nah itu." Tambah Jongdae.

Yifan menghela nafasnya kali ini. Daripada harus berdebat dengan segerombol gadis yang mempunya mulut banyak lebih baik mengalah. Terlebih Yifan sudah kenal baik dengan kepribadian gadis-gadis yang sebenarnya lelaki.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun jika mereka terbangun," Kata Jongdae tiba-tiba disela-sela makannya. "Mereka akan melihat lelaki yang mereka suka memiliki tubuh aduhai wanita. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka."

"Mereka akan berteriak." Jawab Joonmyeon.

Jongdae mengangguk. "Nah itu."

"Setidaknya tidak seperti kau pagi tadi, Joonmyeon. Kau melihat Minseok _hyung _dan berteriak 'Sohee sunbae' padanya," Yifan tertawa geli bersama Jongdae, Joonmyeon hanya bisa diam. "Aku masih ingat bagaimana Joonmyeon berteriak. 'SOHEE SUNBAE!'"

"Berisik, Yifan!" Teriak Minseok dari ruang makan.

Yifan dan Jongdae tiba-tiba terdiam dari tawa mereka. Tetapi setelah melihat wajah Joonmyeon, lagi-lagi Yifan tertawa geli bersama Jongdae. Joonmyeon makin cemberut dan buru-buru menyelesaikan makannya. Kasihan Joonmyeon. Hidupnya hina sekali.

"Memangnya ada Sohee sunbaenim? Dimana?" Tanya Sehun yang baru turun tangga sambil mengucek matanya.

Disusul Chanyeol, lelaki itu sudah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. "Yang benar saja, Sehun-_ah_. Sohee Wonder Girls di _villa _tengah hutan begini! Mana mungkin!"

Yifan terkikik lagi bersama Jongdae. Joonmyeon tersenyum miring. "Sohee sunbae ternyata tahu _villa _kita dan berkunjung, Sehun-_ah_. Sekarang member Wonder Girls sedang sarapan. Sana lihat sendiri."

"Nah itu!" Jongdae menambahkan, lagi.

Chanyeol menatap Joonmyeon tak percaya, Joonmyeon balas menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum khas miliknya. Sehun berjalan lebih dulu kearah ruang makan, disusul Chanyeol. Yifan dan Jongdae tertawa makin kencang, Joonmyeon ikutan kali ini.

"Masa iya ada Sohee Wonder Girls disini," Gumam Sehun pada Chanyeol. "Kau percaya _hyung_?"

Chanyeol menggeleng menunjukkan ia tidak percaya pada omongan Joonmyeon. Sehun berdiri mematung setelah melihat memang benar disana ada Sohee Wonder Girls bersama kelima gadis lainnya. Chanyeol ingat Wonder Girls hanya memiliki lima member.

Luhan tertawa. "Pagi Sehun! Pagi Chanyeol!"

"Lu-Luhan.. _hyung_?"

"Luhan _noona_, Sehun-_ah_. Luhan _noona_," Sahut Baekhyun sambil tertawa. Mata sipitnya melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memandangnya tanpa mengedip. "Apa kau lihat-lihat?"

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu _noona _juga, Baek?"

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Jongin sudah melesak ditengah-tengah Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan gaya sok _swag_ miliknya. Jongin malah asik menertawakan wajah Sehun dan wajah Chanyeol yang menegang.

"_Hi guys.. where is Kyung–what the fu–_"

Jongin ikut melotot namun ia bergerak minggir, berdiri disamping Sehun. Lelaki itu menatap satu-satu _hyung-_nya yang berubah total kecuali wajah. Wajah mereka berubah juga, lebih lembut raut dan bentuknya. Jongin melihat gadis mungil berambut hitam panjang yang menutupi wajahnya, tapi Jongin tahu itu Kyungsoo.

"Kyung-Kyungsoo _hyung_.." Kata Jongin dengan wajah _shock_-nya.

"_Noona, _Jongin. _Noona._"

* * *

"Jadi semalam kalian makan kue dari nenek-nenek yang kalian baru kenal lalu berubah seperti ini?"

"_Yep_," Jawab Luhan. "Dan kalian bertiga harus tahu apa yang nenek itu katakan –_well_, untuk merubah kami menjadi sedia kala."

Ketiganya –Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun duduk manis sambil menunggu jawaban Luhan. "Nenek Shin mengatakan seperti sebuah nasehat. Dia bilang '_Takdir akan berubah. Lihat kedalam hatimu. Sempurnakan dengan tulus. Ikat dengan tali cinta_', begitu."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Takdir akan berubah berarti memang diri kalian yang akan selamanya begitu jika tidak dikembalikan, kan? Kan tidak bisa dikembalikan seperti semula sampai menunggu Nenek Shin kembali kecuali kalian melakukan apa yang disuruh, kan? Itu sudah merubah takdir namanya."

"Sempurnakan dengan tulus?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kan sebelumnya dikatakan '_Lihat kedalam hatimu_'. Mungkin setelah lihat kedalam hati, sempurnakan apa yang ada dihati dengan tulus. Disempurnakan dengan cinta yang tulus, mungkin?" Jawab Chanyeol ragu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Bisa jadi. Dikalimat yang selanjutnya 'kan '_Ikat dengan tali cinta_', bisa jadi memang berhubungan dengan cinta-cintaan."

Jongin menjentikan jarinya. "Kesimpulannya, takdir yang berubah dimaksudkan perubahan diri kalian. Kalian akan selamanya begini jika kalian tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta yang tulus."

"Sok tahu!" Chanyeol mendorong Jongin.

Jongin balas mendorong Chanyeol. "Ye! Tapi 'kan yang paling mungkin memang begitu!"

"Mungkin memang itu caranya."

* * *

"Kalian.."

Manajer mereka hanya bisa menatap seluruh member EXO dengan wajah '_aku-ingin-mati-saja_' sesampainya di _villa._ Salahnya juga karena tidak menyuruh salah satu manajer mereka dari sekian banyaknya orang yang bisa ditunjuk untuk menemani kedua belas lelaki dewasa yang rohaninya masih berumur lima tahunan itu.

"Kupikir Joonmyeon dan Yifan hanya bercanda atau hanya butuh stok makanan dengan cara berbohong bilang setengah dari kalian berubah menjadi wanita," Mulainya dengan lemas. "I-ini tidak masuk akal."

Tidak ada yang berani menjawab sang manajer. Joonmyeon, Yifan, dan keenam member yang berubah wujud itu sudah menceritakan awal mulanya bagaimana mereka bisa masuk hutan sampai bangun dengan tubuh yang berbeda. Manajer mereka masih lemas mendengarnya.

"Tiga minggu lagi kita _comeback stage_. Bagaimana mau _comeback_ jika setengah dari kalian berganti _gender _begini?!"

Semuanya masih menunduk dalam, takut jika harus dimarahi manajer mereka yang super jutek itu. Manajer mereka sedang menelepon orang SM Entertainment yang lebih tinggi pangkatnya. Jika perlu, Sooman dan Youngmin harus tahu keadaan mereka saat ini.

"_Girls' Line _sudah bagus. Kita mempunyai _main vocal_, _lead vocal, rapper, _dan _lead dancer_. Kenapa tidak buat _girl group_ saja?" Bisik Sehun pada Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh kecil. "Semua orang akan mengenali wajah mereka, bodoh."

Sehun mendengus. "Siapa yang peduli? Mereka cantik. Lihat rambut panjang dan tubuh mereka. Bentuk tubuh mereka S semua, Jongin. Wajah mereka tidak diragukan lagi. _Duh_."

"Ew, Sehun. Lap air liurmu!"

Manajer mereka kembali dengan wajah makin lemas setelah menelepon seseorang dari SM Entertainment. Lelaki itu duduk disalah satu kursi yang memungkinkannya untuk menatap semua member yang sudah ia urus selama ini.

"Kalian akan tetap tinggal disini sampai para gadis disini kembali ke wujud semula. Agensi memutus semua kontrak kalian untuk dua bulan kedepan karena hal ini. Aku tidak akan mengutus seseorang untuk mengurus kalian karena kuyakin berita ini mudah tersebar dengan adanya orang asing. Jadi, selagi kalian tidak bekerja dipublik bekerjalah bersama-sama untuk mengurus _villa _sampai semuanya kembali seperti semula," Bisa terdengar suara helaan nafas para member. "Tiga hari sekali aku akan berkunjung untuk mengecek kalian."

Manajer mereka meninggalkan satu _van _lagi untuk jaga-jaga. Semua keperluan para member akan dikirim besok dengan truk seperti laptop, baju, dan segalanya yang dibutuhkan. Mereka seperti akan diisolasi dari dunia karena keajaiban yang lebih mendekati kutukan ini.

"Kita benar-benar seperti virus. Dikurung di _villa _tengah pegunungan begini," Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sedih. "Liburan yang seharusnya seru jadi begini."

"Tidak apa. Lagipula kalian jadinya bisa istirahat dari rutinitas yang menguras tenaga seperti latihan dan bekerja dari pagi hingga pagi lagi. Bersantai sedikit disini," Ujar Joonmyeon bijak. "Meskipun kita harus mengatur jadwal untuk bersih-bersih _villa _dan sebagainya."

Manajer mereka tidak lama pergi setelah kembali memberi tahu _do and don't _yang harus mereka patuhi. Setengah member EXO yang berwujud lelaki mengantar manajer mereka, sisanya hanya menunggu didalam karena mereka tidak boleh mengundang perhatian warga yang bisa saja melihat.

"Kita tidak bisa memakai _facial foam_, sabun, dan _shampoo _yang biasa kita pakai sebagai lelaki. Sekarang kita seorang wanita, _malangnya_." Ringis Baekhyun.

Tao mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya kalau wanita tidak boleh pakai barang lelaki? Tapi lelaki boleh pakai sabun, _shampoo, _dan _facial foam _milik wanita."

Luhan memainkan rambut Tao. "Itu karena tidak berpengaruh pada lelaki tetapi jika wanita yang memakainya akan berpengaruh karena berbeda jenis penggunaannya."

"Jadi lelaki itu egois dan menang banyak ya," Ucap Tao sambil geleng-geleng. "Dasar lelaki."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Um, Tao. Pada dasarnya.. kau juga lelaki."

"ASTAGA! AKU MULAI MELUPAKAN KALAU AKU INI LELAKI!"

* * *

Yixing sibuk bersama ponselnya setelah makan malam. Gadis dengan rambut cokelat sepunggung dengan poni miring itu sibuk melihat peta wilayah _villa_ untuk mencari letak toko swalayan atau _supermarket _untuk mencari barang untuk wanita.

Yixing tidak mau menjadi gadis yang memiliki wajah tidak mulus atau kulit yang terlalu kering karena memakai sabun lelaki. Yixing diam-diam juga ingin belanja pakaian dalam wanita untuk dirinya yang mulai risih.

"KITA BUTUH BRA DAN CELANA DALAM SECEPATNYA!"

Teriakan Minseok yang tidak tahu malu dari arah kamar mandi itu membuat para gadis yang tinggal disana mengangguk setuju. Para lelaki disana hanya bisa pasrah mendengarnya. Baekhyun juga sedang mencoba mencari toko terdekat. Saat ini keenam gadis itu sibuk menaruh lengan mereka dibawah dada, takut _turun_.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi wanita dengan dada jelek. Tidak untuk wajah yang sudah cantik begini," Gumam Luhan. Sehun yang mendengarnya pun langsung tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "Sehun-_ie _kenapa? Kok tersedak? Hati-hati dong."

Sehun langsung kabur dan menghindari kontak dengan Luhan. Jongin hanya bisa tertawa melihat Sehun yang langsung kabur ke lantai dua dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan bantingan. Minseok keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Celana dalamku sendiri membuatku tidak nyaman! Aku 'kan sekarang tidak punya barang lelaki lagi tapi _spot _kosong dicelana dalamku membuatku risih. Joonmyeon, ayo kita cari _mall _terdekat!" Teriak Minseok ke Joonmyeon.

Yifan memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa kalian para gadis jika bicara tidak bisa pelan sedikit? Bahkan suara kalian lebih menyebalkan daripada suara Chanyeol."

Chanyeol melotot. "Hei! Kenapa bawa-bawa aku!"

"Ketemu! Ada _mall _terdekat! 14 kilo dari sini," Kata Yixing sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Yifan. Joonmyeon yang melihat kedekatannya hanya bisa cemberut. "Ayo siap-siap! Tao!"

"Apa, _ge_?" Sahut Tao dari dalam kamar, dia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. "Kita mau pergi? Kemana?"

"Ke _mall_. Beli bra dan celana dalam!" Sahut Baekhyun selagi menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya dan Kyungsoo. "Ayo sebelum malam!"

Mata Tao bersinar-sinar. "Aku harus beli dari _Victoria's Secret_!"

Dagu Yifan langsung jatuh dari topangan tangannya ketika mendengar ucapan Tao yang penuh semangat. Otaknya langsung menggambarkan tubuh seksi Tao yang memakai bra dan _lingerie _berwarna hitam-_pink_ yang menggoda. Dengan wajah Tao yang menunjukan '_perkosa-aku_'.

"ASTAGA YIFAN _HYUNG_! AKU BAHKAN BISA MELIHAT BETAPA KOTORNYA OTAKMU!" Jongdae menusuk-nusuk lengan bertato Yifan dengan telunjuknya sambil tertawa _troll_.

"Enyah kau, Jongdae!"

* * *

Yang menyetir saat ini adalah Luhan. Gadis berambut cokelat keemasan itu memang sudah biasa menyetir dari sebelum debut. Dikursi sampingnya ada Yifan yang bertugas mengawasi sekaligus menjadi supir ketika pulang nanti.

Dikursi tengah ada Tao dan Jongin. Lelaki itu memaksa ingin ikut dengan alasan menemani Yifan dari kebosanan bersama para gadis. Dikursi belakang Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Yixing, dan Minseok yang duduk berhimpitan. Untung saja tubuh mereka dalam keadaan mengecil saat ini.

"14 kilometer dengan jalanan tanjakan, turunan dan berkelok. Sudah biasa.." Sombong Luhan.

Jongin terkekeh. "Luhan _hyung _–um, _noona_. Aish aku tidak biasa memanggil _noona_!"

Yifan menghela nafasnya. "Harus dibiasakan memanggil mereka dengan sebutan _noona_, Jongin. Mereka itu wanita saat ini."

Luhan menyalakan pemutar musik di _van _dan kembali menyetir dengan tenang. Kaki gadis itu sibuk mengatur ketiga pedal dengan luwesnya. Suara para gadis dari grup _Crayon Pop _yang berjudul _Bar Bar Bar _memenuhi _van _itu. Keempat gadis dibelakang ikut berjoget, hanya Kyungsoo yang sibuk menutup matanya takut mual.

"Kyungsoo _hyu_ –ehem, _noona_. Kyungsoo _noona _sakit? Mual? Mau kucium agar sembuh?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada manja.

Tao menoleh ke Jongin. "Jongin, kau terdengar seperti om-om mesum ketimbang _dongsaeng _yang perhatian pada _noona_-nya."

Jongin menatap balik Tao dengan wajah datarnya. "_Noona_.."

Gadis berambut _blonde _bermata panda itu tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela. Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke alam mimpi sebelum merasakan mual lebih lanjut. Sedangkan Baekhyun, Yixing, dan Minseok berpesta dengan lagu _Crayon Pop_. Jongin mendesah lelah.

"Aku seharusnya mengajak Chanyeol _hyung_."

* * *

Mereka sampai di _mall _dengan selamat meskipun Luhan mengebut. Yifan sampai takut karena Luhan dalam wujud gadis saat itu. Bisa saja Luhan mengacau tiba-tiba karena kakinya kurang panjang untuk mencapai pedal. Padahal Luhan hanya menyusut sampai 168 senti, masih termasuk tinggi.

"Langsung ke _Victoria's Secret_!" Ajak Tao senang.

"Memang di _mall _seperti ini ada _Victoria's Secret_?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku sudah mengeceknya. _Mall _ini ada _Victoria's Secret _kok," Kata Baekhyun sambil menautkan tangannya ditangan Kyungsoo yang masih agak tidak enak badan. "Ayo, Kyung. Jangan sampai dada besar kita _turun_, ya."

Jongin tersedak sedangkan Yifan _facepalm_. Keenam gadis itu berjalan lebih dulu dan memasuki toko yang dimaksud mereka sejak tadi. Yifan ikut masuk, namun hanya menunggu dibagian _perfume _bersama Jongin yang sudah ditahan. Tadinya Jongin berniat memilihkan model bra para gadis.

Minseok dan Tao ribut urusan ukuran. Pramuniaga disana mulai bingung memilihkan ukuran karena para gadis sendiri tidak tahu menahu untuk urusan ukuran dada mereka. Akhirnya setelah ketahuan ukurannya, mereka mulai mencari model yang cocok.

"Yang paling kecil saja segitu. Tunggu, berarti paling kecil itu Baekhyun _noona_ dan Kyungsoo _noona_ ya, 34 B. Kalau Luhan noona, Yixing noona, Minseok _noona _34C. Nah kalau Tao 34D. Pantas saja Yifan _hyung–_"

Yifan menatap tajam Jongin yang daritadi bicara soal ukuran dada gadis-gadis yang sedang mencari bra mereka. Jongin langsung diam dan mencoba _perfume _lain yang letaknya jauh dengan posisi Yifan berdiri. Yifan sudah siap menghajar Jongin jika ia bicara tentang besarnya payudara Tao lagi.

Keenam gadis itu masih sibuk memilih, Yifan mulai memijit pelipisnya. Dia mulai pusing berlama-lama didalam toko yang didominasi warna _pink _dan hitam ini. Bisa jadi Yifan pusing karena terlalu sering membayangkan Tao dengan pakaian dalam dari toko mahal ini.

"Kalian belum selesai?" Tanya Yifan akhirnya pada para gadis disana.

Tao menunjukan tujuh pasang pakaian dalam, masing-masing tiga dan empat ditangannya pada Yifan. "_Ge_, bagus ya? Aku mau beli tujuh pasang biar setiap hari ganti dan tujuh celana dalam yang lucu-lucu. Kupikir mereka tidak akan muat padaku tetapi kata _jie jie _penjaganya akan muat dilihat dari bokong seksiku."

Yifan mengerutkan kening, agak terganggu dengan dua kata terakhir yang Tao ucapkan. "Kalian membayar sendiri, 'kan?"

Tao mengangguk. "Bayar sendiri kok. Lagipula yang akan memakai barang-barang ini kan kami sendiri, _ge_. Tidak usah khawatir!"

"Um.. kalau kau mau kubelikan ya tak apa, Zitao."

Tao merasa aneh ketika Yifan memanggil namanya dengan sebutan lain. Tetapi gadis dengan rambut _blonde _itu menggeleng dan tersenyum manis. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman kucing, khas dirinya. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan Yifan _ge_, pikir Tao.

"Jangan! Nanti yang lain iri kalau aku dibelikan sementara mereka beli pakai uang sendiri," Tolak Tao. Padahal jika mereka _shopping _berdua, kadang Yifan yang membelikan Tao. "Kalau kita pergi _shopping_-nya berdua, baru Yifan _ge _boleh membelikanku."

Dengan kedipan genit, Tao menghilang dari hadapan Yifan. Gadis tinggi layaknya model itu berlari kecil mendekati kasir bersama lima gadis lainnya. Jongin menghampiri Yifan dengan satu tangan memegang _paper bag _dari toko ini.

"Kau beli apa?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum. "Aku beli _perfume_ untuk Kyungsoo _hyu _–ehem, _noona_." Jongin kembali tersenyum pada Yifan setelah salah mengucapkan nama Kyungsoo dengan embel-embel _noona_.

Perjalanan mereka di _mall _belum selesai. Masih ada waktu untuk membeli keperluan mandi dan baju-baju mereka. Saat ini mereka hanya memakai celana _jeans _dan _sweater _serta mantel. Berhubung sekarang Musim Gugur sudah hampir digantikan dengan Musim Dingin.

"Gucci!"

"ZARA DONG!"

"LOTTE DUTY FREE BIAR MURAH _GUYS_!"

Yifan kembali memijat pelipisnya.

* * *

Joonmyeon membukakan pintu dengan sigap setelah mendengarnya diketuk dari luar. Yang pertama masuk adalah Tao dengan tangan penuh _paper bag_, gadis itu tidak sabar ingin merendam pakaian dalamnya dan memakainya. Baru disusul gadis-gadis yang lain.

"Loh, Yixing? Yifan _hyung_ dan Jongin mana?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing menunjuk _van _putih susu yang mereka bawa ke _mall _tadi. "Masih mengambil belanjaan yang belum diturunkan. Banyak sekali!" Jelas Yixing dengan Bahasa Korea yang imut sampai-sampai Joonmyeon gemas sendiri.

Joonmyeon melirik Sehun dan Chanyeol yang menonton televisi sambil memakan _snack_ yang dibelikan Luhan. "Kalian! Bantu keluarkan barang dari _van_!"

Sehun berdiri dengan malas dan melihat Chanyeol yang masih duduk. Lelaki yang tingginya hampir menyamai Chanyeol itu menarik Chanyeol untuk berdiri. Keduanya berjalan malas-malasan keluar _villa _untuk membantu Yifan dan Jongin yang benar-benar terlihat kesusahan.

"Berapa banyak uang yang kalian keluarkan untuk ini?" Tanya Chanyeol kaget.

Yifan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah lelah. "Kau tidak akan mau tahu, Chanyeol. Sudah angkat semua kedalam. Kebanyakan ini adalah makanan, perlengkapan wanita, dan perlengkapan mandi kita."

"Sebanyak apa, Yifan _hyung_?" Kali ini Joonmyeon yang bertanya.

"Seharga kita makan enak selama seminggu, Joonmyeon."

* * *

Jongdae baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang masih berada diatas kepalanya. Matanya membulat ketika pintu kamar Luhan dan Minseok tidak ditutup rapat menunjukkan Minseok yang berusaha memakai bra.

"Jadi ini dimasukan kesini lalu putar branya kedepan lalu masukan tangan. Nah bra sudah terpasang pada tempatnya," Minseok memegang dadanya dengan bangga. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan memakai bra."

Jongdae masih disana, mematung setelah melihat dari belakang cara Minseok memakai bra dan bagaimana rupa Minseok dari depan setelah memakai branya. Hampir mimisan.

"Kau pikir aku pernah membayangkan memakai bra? Aku juga tidak pernah!" Kali ini Jongdae mendengar suara Luhan.

Jongdae langsung kabur dari sana dan kembali masuk ke kamar mandi. Lelaki dengan bibir melengkung keatas secara alami itu mencuci mukanya dengan air dingin. Dia melihat kearah celana _boxer_-nya yang agak mengembung. Jongdae mencaci maki dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol mendengar suara Jongdae dari dalam kamar mandi, terdengar seperti marah-marah. Chanyeol tidak berani menganggu dan langsung turun ke lantai satu untuk makan malam. Dia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang menguncir rambutnya lalu kembali mengaduk sup yang dibuat Kyungsoo.

"Wow, Baek! Kau seperti orang lain. Terlihat seperti seorang gadis seutuhnya!" Komentar Chanyeol setelah melihat Baekhyun dengan baju _Guess _ketat ber-_glitter pink _dan _hot pants _bahan _jeans _robek-robek. "Dadamu seperti ingin meloncat keluar! Wow, Baek!"

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dingin.

Chanyeol tertawa. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan menatap tubuh Baekhyun dari samping. "Tapi aku jujur, Baek! Wow bokongmu makin besar! Aku suka!"

Baekhyun baru saja ingin menyambar pisau yang ada ditangan Yixing namun lelaki tinggi dengan senyum _creepy _itu sudah kabur. Sehun baru keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari ke lantai satu setelah Luhan menggodanya. Luhan benar-benar jahil pada Sehun.

"Wow, Sehun. Kau seperti habis dikejar hantu! Lihat keringatmu, ew."

Sehun mengipas lehernya dengan kepakan tangannya yang sama sekali tidak berguna. "Luhan _noona _semenjak jadi wanita mulai bertingkah aneh. Seraammm~"

Jongdae turun ke lantai satu, sama berkeringatnya dengan Sehun. Namun wajah Jongdae lebih ke pasrah dan lemas dibanding Sehun yang ketakutan tadi. Chanyeol menertawai Jongdae, entah kenapa ia ingin menertawai Jongdae. Namanya juga Chanyeol, tidak jelas.

"Tadi kudengar kau marah-marah dikamar mandi, Jongdae-_ya_. Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Jongdae menggeleng dan duduk disofa samping Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa."

Yixing dengan rambut yang dikepang kelabang –entah dia belajar darimana, acak-acakan namun terlihat manis dengan poninya– keluar dari ruang makan. Matanya melihat ketiga _dongsaeng_-nya yang duduk disofa dengan santainya.

"Beritahu yang lain makan malam sudah siap."

* * *

**xxXxx**

**Cake?**

**Chapter One**

**To Be Continue**

**xxXxx**

* * *

Hai, halo..

Siapapun yang menebak adegan nenek itu mirip film kartun 'Brave', kalian benar! Ini ide _gender-bender _memang ide gue. Tapi untuk cara mereka berubah _gender _gue ngambil dari situ ehehehe. Lemme kiss you guys muah /jijik/

TBC-nya ngga bikin penasaran ya ahaha gagal abis. Jadi, udah kebayang kan gimana ini ceritanya. Sebenernya gue aja sendiri gatau gimana nerusinnya. Oke, asal ga WB aja gue bisa kok nerusin ehehe jangan panik.

Habis ini gue bakal bikin dua pasangan dalam satu chapter. Karena kalau langsung semua gue ga yakin bakal end cepet. Jadi biar cepet, dua pasangan tiap chapter. Minta pendapat kalian ya enaknya pasangannya siapa-siapa aja yang buat satu chapter. Vote now!

Maaf chapter ini fail abis. Tapi ini update tercepet gue selama gue jadi author diffn. Meskipun gue rasa antusiasme buat ff ini masih belum mencapai target gue, tapi gue tetep semangat lanjutinnya. OKE! Cukup!

THANKS BANGET BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW CHAPTER SATU ALIAS LONG PROLOG ALIAS KOTORAN SAPI YANG MENGAKU-NGAKU CERITA AWAL ATAU APALAH ITU. Maaf ngga bisa bales satu-satu tapi kalian baik banget udah mau review yaampun aku terharu jebal mau xoxo kalian semua!

Gue gajelas banget ya.. emang sih.. maklumin ajah.. bye..

THANKS FOR READING! YOUR REVIEW IS IMPORTANT SO REVIEW THIS SHIT BEFORE YOU FORGET IT! KEEP LOVE AND GAWL! LAFYAH! XOXOXOXO~

/roll like a buffalo and click that review button/


	3. XOXO

"Kalau.. yang Jongin bilang itu benar bagaimana?" Tanya Yifan tiba-tiba, masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Harus menemukan cinta sejati, begitu?"

"Kenapa tidak kita coba?"

* * *

**xxXxx**

**Cake?**

_**EXO Member. Gender bender, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Supernatural.**_

_**©Kim Jongmi**_

**xxXxx**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**-XOXO-**

* * *

Makan malam untungnya berlalu dengan lancar. Meskipun Yifan harus terus-terusan melirik tajam adik-adiknya yang berulah dengan mulut mereka, Chanyeol misalnya. Lelaki itu tidak berhenti melirik dan mengomentari Baekhyun yang hanya memakai _sweater _tipis dan _hot pants_ _jeans _robek-robek.

Untuk mencegah kemarahan Baekhyun, Yifan dan Joonmyeon harus turun tangan. Tidak, mereka tidak memukuli Chanyeol atau membius Chanyeol dengan dosis gajah afrika. Chanyeol hanya diusir makan diruang tengah tanpa boleh menambah _spaghetti _kimchi buatan Kyungsoo.

Itu cukup membuatnya jera.

"Besok manajer datang," Kata Joonmyeon setelah menyeka bibirnya. "Jangan ada yang bertingkah aneh. Besok barang-barang kita dari _dorm _juga sampai."

"Sepeda kita bagaimana? Dibawa 'kan?" Tanya Minseok.

Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Semua dibawa. Tenang saja."

"Ace?" Kali ini Yifan yang bicara.

"Aceapa?"

"_Plushie_-ku. Alpaca. Demi apa kalian tidak ingat aku punya _plushie _yang memakai _specs _dan syal biru yang harganya sama dengan harga satu kali EXO manggung?" Tanya Yifan sewot.

Jongin melotot. "MEMANGNYA SEMAHAL ITU?!"

"Tidak sih. Tetapi jika disuruh memilih menyelamatkan kau atau Ace, aku akan pilih Ace," Jongin mendengus, tidak peduli Yifan tidak mau menyelamatkannya. "Semua _plushie _akan dibawa kesini juga, 'kan?"

"Semuanya akan dibawa kesini kecuali perabotan yang memang sudah ada disini. Barang-barang pribadi semuanya diangkut kesini. Istilah lainnya, kita benar-benar pindah kesini."

Yang lain menghela nafasnya setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Joonmyeon, terutama para gadis. Mengingat sanak keluarga mereka semua ada di Seoul dan tidak bisa bertemu selama mereka masih berwujud seperti sekarang ini.

"Sudah jangan sedih. Kita sama-sama saling membantu untuk mengembalikan kalian menjadi sedia kala secepat mungkin," Kata Joonmyeon bijak. "Sayang sekali _comeback _EXO untuk Natal dibatalkan."

"Um, padahal itu kesempatan bagi _vocal line _untuk memperlihatkan ke publik kehebatannya." Ujar Jongdae sedih.

Sehun mendesah sedih. "Tidak ada lagi berpose menjadi pohon."

Semua melirik Sehun aneh. Lelaki yang paling muda disana hanya menatap yang lain '_what_' dengan tidak bersalahnya. Sepertinya Sehun mulai suka berpose sebagai pohon sejak _Wolf era_. Perlu catatan, Sehun berpose paling depan kala _Wolf_. Pose paling eksis. Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun lembut, Sehun memindahkan bangkunya lebih jauh. Membuat raut wajah Luhan berubah tak enak.

"Sehun-_a_, kenapa sih? Sepertinya kau anti sekali dengan Luhan _jie_ semenjak kami menjadi gadis?" Tanya Tao penasaran.

Sehun hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan makannya tanpa bicara. Luhan hanya tersenyum sok tegar seperti gadis remaja yang memendam rasa sakitnya didalam hati lalu tersenyum diluarnya. Sepertinya yang berubah juga bukan hanya tubuh, namun sikap dan sifat juga berubah.

"Oke! Yang bertugas mencuci piring kotor hari ini adalah," Minseok melihat papan jadwal yang ditempel dikulkas beberapa jam yang lalu oleh Joonmyeon. "Yifan _ge _dan Tao!"

Jongin terkekeh. "Sepertinya.. hanya akan Yifan _ge _yang mencuci."

Yifan menghela nafasnya, pasrah.

* * *

"Jadi! Yifan _ge _yang cuci dan bilas, aku yang mengelap lalu menaruh ke lemari. Bagaimana?"

Yifan menatap Tao yang mengusulkan hal paling merugikan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa Yifan yang mencuci dan membilas sedangkan Tao hanya mengelapnya lalu memasukannya kedalam lemari? Bukankah itu sama saja Yifan bekerja tiga puluh persen lebih berat dari pekerjaan Tao?

Yifan sungguh perhitungan.

"Aku.. merasa dirugikan." Gumam Yifan pelan, selembut mungkin. Tidak ingin Tao merasa kalau Yifan menolak usulannya.

"Loh? Jadi Yifan _ge _ingin aku yang cuci dan bilas lalu Yifan _ge _yang mengelap lalu menaruh ke lemari, begitu?" Tanya gadis itu, tidak ingin rugi juga.

"Yah.. kau kan gadis. Pasti kau lebih bisa berurusan dengan _benda-benda licin_ begitu," Tao menatap Yifan aneh. Yifan merasa kata-katanya memiliki makna.. mesum. "Ma-maksudnya, tanganku tidak biasa mencuci piring. Bisa-bisa pecah semua, Zitao. Bu-bukan maksudku–"

Tao tertawa, manis sekali. "Oke-oke! Aku yang akan cuci dan bilas."

Gadis itu mulai menyalakan keran dan membasahi semua alat-alat yang dipakai ketika makan malam. Yifan mengelus dadanya saat Tao sudah mengerti, dia tidak mau gadis polos seperti Tao berpikir kalau ia adalah lelaki mesum. Meskipun Yifan ingat Tao pernah bertanya arti _pervert _dalam kaus yang pernah ia pakai.

Yifan bilang _pervert _adalah hal yang _swag_.

Dan Tao ingin meminjam kausnya.

Yifan serasa ingin menggali liang lahat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yifan _ge_! Jangan melamun! Nih yang udah kubilas langsung dilap habis itu masukan kedalam lemari. Biar cepat kerjaannya selesai," Gadis itu menyerahkan satu piring yang sudah bersih namun masih basah. "Habis ini aku ada kerjaan soalnya."

Yifan mengambil piring yang Tao berikan padanya lalu mulai mengelapnya perlahan, takut jatuh. "Memang mau _ngapain_?"

"Biasa.. lihat koleksi _Gucci_."

Yifan mengangguk-angguk. Lalu tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak enak, dia melirik ke kalender. Sekarang sudah tanggal 4 November. Yifan ingat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia ingat.

Sepuluh hari lagi. Sepuluh hari lagi. Sepuluh..

"Tanggal 14 soalnya _Gucci _pasti mengabarkan koleksi terbaru dan _limited_-nya. Kita harus ke _mall _yang kemarin untuk melihat koleksinya, Yifan _ge_!"

Firasat Yifan benar-benar tidak enak.

* * *

Sudah hampir jam satu malam, namun Joonmyeon masih duduk dimeja makan. Lelaki itu sedang mencoret-coret buku catatannya dengan pulpen hitam yang ia ambil dari meja Yifan. Sebenarnya ia takut untuk keluar kamar dimalam yang sepi seperti ini, namun ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih jika ada suara 'grrkkk' dari Yifan sebagai _background music_-nya.

_Takdir akan berubah. Lihat kedalam hatimu. Sempurnakan dengan tulus. Ikat dengan tali cinta._

Joonmyeon sedang memecahkan teka-teki yang dibuat oleh Nenek Shin. Joonmyeon masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh sang nenek. Ingin ia mempercayai kata-kata Jongin yang bilang kalau cinta tulus yang mampu mematahkan sihir ini.

"Oh, Joonmyeon?"

Lelaki yang merasa dipanggil itu menoleh. Yifan menggaruk-garuk perutnya yang rata sambil berjalan sempoyongan kearah dapur. Yifan melirik Joonmyeon yang sedang menulis, alisnya menyatu.

"Sedang berusaha mencari jalan keluar, ya?" Tanya Yifan sambil mengambil botol air mineral.

Lelaki yang duduk itu mengangguk. "Aku ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula, Yifan _hyung_."

Yifan ikut duduk dikursi kosong sebelah Joonmyeon sambil meminum air yang ia ambil. Melihat tulisan Joonmyeon –yang jelas lebih bagus dari tulisan Yifan, dibuku kecil itu. Lelaki yang masih mengantuk itu menopang dagunya lalu menutup matanya.

"Yifan _hyung _kalo mengantuk tidur dikamar saja. Aku sengaja pindah kesini biar bisa berpikir jernih tanpa suara ngorok, tahu," Joonmyeon sewot. "Sana gih ke kamar."

Yifan membuka matanya. "Aku ini sedang berpikir, tahu."

Keduanya menatap buku kecil Joonmyeon sampai bosan. Tidak mengerti apalagi yang harus mereka pecahkan dari empat kalimat penuh makna begini. Sebagai _leader_, keduanya bertanggung jawab untuk mencari jalan keluar untuk mengembalikan para member ke bentuk semula.

"Kalau.. yang Jongin bilang itu benar bagaimana?" Tanya Yifan tiba-tiba, masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Harus menemukan cinta sejati, begitu?"

"Kenapa tidak kita coba?"

Joonmyeon menatap ke dalam mata Yifan. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi tersenyum miring, dia berpikir tentang gadis paling tinggi diantara keenam gadis. Yifan berpikir kalau dia adalah calon cinta sejatinya adalah Tao. Tapi tidak dengan Joonmyeon, tidak ada yang Joonmyeon pikirkan selain,

"_Hyung_, ada belek."

* * *

Sebuah suara berisik membangunkan Yixing dari tidur cantiknya. Diranjang yang berada disebrangnya, Tao masih tertidur lelap dengan _hoodie _kebesaran milik Yifan yang sekarang sudah jadi hak milik Tao. Yixing meraih _sweater _cokelatnya dan menguncir rambutnya dicepol berantakan namun tetap manis lalu keluar kamar.

Gadis berlesung pipi itu mengintip keluar _villa _setelah melihat kalau sekarang baru jam tujuh pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun jika tidak ada kegiatan seperti saat ini. Yixing bisa melihat sebuah dua truk parkir dihalaman _villa_ yang basah karena embun pagi.

Yixing kembali kedalam dan mengetuk pintu kamar Joonmyeon dan Yifan yang berada disamping kamarnya. Pintu putih itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Joonmyeon yang pipi kirinya yang agak bengkak dan membiru. Yixing menyentuh pipinya pelan.

"A-ah, jangan dipegang!" Kata Joonmyeon sambil mundur.

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya. "I-itu kenapa? Joonmyeon _ge _berkelahi? Dengan siapa? Chanyeol, ya? Jongin? Kok bisa biru? Yah.. bengkak tuh!"

"Shhh. Ini.. ditampar Yifan _hyung_." Jawab Joonmyeon malu.

"EH? Yifan _ge_? Kok bisa? Memangnya Joonmyeon _ge _berbuat apa? Yifan _ge _jahat sekali! Ta-tapi hanya ditampar kok seperti habis ditabok, ya? I-ini benar hanya ditampar?" Tanya Yixing khawatir.

"Iya benar hanya ditampar kok. Tahu sendiri seberapa besar tangan Yifan _hyung_.Nanti juga sembuh, jangan khawatir," Joonmyeon terkekeh. "Ada apa?"

Yixing hampir lupa ia kesini untuk bilang kalau ada dua truk yang parkir didepan _villa_. Kemungkinan besar truk itu membawa barang-barang mereka dari _dorm_. Setelah memberitahu, Joonmyeon menyuruh Yixing membangunkan yang lain selagi ia membuka pintu.

"Pagi, Joonmyeon!" Manajer mereka datang dengan sebuah sedan yang memang miliknya. "Eh, kenapa pipimu?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Joonmyeon nyengir. "Masuk, _hyung_."

Beberapa orang suruhan manajer mereka memasukan semua barang yang dibawa kedalam _villa_. Terlihatlah sekarang _villa _yang tadinya luas menjadi sempit karena barang-barang yang mereka punya dari _dorm_.

"Woah! Poster 2NE1-ku!"

Chanyeol berlari ala india ketumpukan kardus paling atas yang bertuliskan 'poster' pada samping kardus. Namun sayang, Baekhyun tidak sengaja meregangkan kakinya tiba-tiba sehingga Chanyeol tersandung dan jatuh dengan posisi bayi merangkak.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. "Baek, jadi gadis tidak boleh jahat."

"Aku tidak sengaja." Kata Baekhyun cuek.

"Untung saja aku lemah pada gadis secantik dan seseksi Baekhyun."

Baekhyun melempar bra hitam yang tergeletak didekatnya pada Chanyeol, milik Tao bila boleh ditebak. Jongin tertawa dan memukul kaki Chanyeol dengan _remote _tv yang sedang ia pegang, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mesum. Semuanya berkumpul ditengah ruangan setelah kedua truk itu kembali ke Seoul. Manajer mereka berdiri ditengah ruangan.

"Jadi.. kalian sudah mengerti bagaimana caranya mengembalikan kalian ke bentuk semula?" Tanya lelaki itu.

Rata-rata menggeleng, sisanya hanya diam.

"Ya sudah, tak apa. Waktu kalian masih ada dua bulan dari sekarang," Kata manajer mereka dengan wajah tegar. "Yang lelaki jangan suka menggoda yang berubah ya."

"Justru yang wanita yang harus dihindari.." Bisik Sehun lirih.

Luhan makin menunduk. Awal-awal mereka berubah menjadi gadis, Luhan memang sengaja menggoda Sehun karena Luhan tahu Sehun adalah bocah yang paling mudah digoda. Namun ia tidak tahu kalau Sehun malah menjauhinya karena itu. Dan Luhan tidak suka dijauhi Sehun.

"Minggu ini aku tidak akan datang karena aku sudah datang hari ini. Tetapi minggu depan aku akan datang. Jika ada apa-apa telepon aku, oke?"

Semuanya mengangguk mendengar perintah dari manajer sebelum lelaki itu pulang lagi ke Seoul. Perjalanan yang cukup lama membuat manajer mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama di _villa_. Kedua _leader _mengantar manajer sampai mobil yang ia pakai.

"Kalian tetap latihan, oke? Koreografi dan menyanyi. Aku tidak mau ada hal aneh lagi terjadi pada kalian, jadi tolong tetap awasi mereka. Aku percayakan semua pada kalian berdua," Ujar manajer serius. "Dan.. jangan sampai aku ditelfon karena ada gadis yang mengandung.."

"_ASDFGHJKLFGHJKL HYUNG_!" Koor Yifan dan Joonmyeon.

Manajer mereka tertawa. "Kita kan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Jadi jangan sampai kalian membuat kelalaian lagi."

"_Ye, hyung_.."

Setelah mobil sedan itu tidak terlihat lagi, Yifan dan Joonmyeon bertatapan singkat. Joonmyeon masih trauma dengan Yifan, takut ditampar lagi karena salah bicara. Sebenarnya tidak salah bicara, namun Yifan yang terlalu sensitif langsung reflek menampar Joonmyeon setelah diingatkan tentang belek semalam. Yifan sedikit menunduk lalu membisiki Joonmyeon yang sudah ketakutan.

"Kumpulkan para lelaki nanti malam setelah para gadis tidur. Kita adakan rapat."

* * *

Untung sekali, malamnya para gadis tidur lebih awal karena kelelahan membereskan barang yang datang dari Seoul. Joonmyeon menyuruh adik-adiknya untuk duduk dimeja makan untuk melaksanakan rapat dadakan yang dipimpin oleh Yifan.

Jongdae membuka satu pak _pepero stick _lalu menaruhnya ditengah-tengah. Yang lain ikut makan selagi menunggu Yifan yang belum kembali dari kamar mandi. Maklum, makanan yang dibuat Kyungsoo tadi agak pedas dan Yifan kurang bisa menerima makanan pedas. Alhasil langsung mulas.

"Hai.."

Yifan duduk dikursi paling ujung sambil membawa botol minum, dehidrasi. Semuanya memandang iba ketika Yifan duduk dengan hati-hati seperti wanita hamil tua. Bokongku panas, batin Yifan tidak penting.

"Jadi.. dimulai saja rapatnya, Duizhang." Ujar Joonmyeon.

"Sabar, Joonmyeon," Yifan menutup botol minumnya lagi setelah menyesapnya. "Kau tidak tahu aku habis berjuang? Jangan berisik, oke?"

Chanyeol dan Jongin tertawa sambil pukul-pukulan, _absurd_. Sehun hanya menopang dagunya dengan wajah bosan. Jongdae sibuk mengelupasi cokelat di _pepero stick _sebelum memakannya, agak kurang normal.

"Oke! Sekarang perhatikan aku," Suruh Yifan. "Disini, aku sebagai yang tertua ingin bicara serius dengan kalian semua. Ini tentang para gadis."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Sebagai yang kalian tahu, kita sudah diberi _clue _dari Nenek Shin untuk membantu mereka kembali ke wujud asal. Takdir akan berubah bla-bla-bla. Kalian ada ide tentang apa yang dimaksud oleh sang nenek?" Tanya Yifan kali ini.

Jongin mengangkat tangannya. "Kalau yang kupikirkan sih. Sepertinya mereka harus mendapatkan cinta yang tulus jika ingin kembali ke wujud asal. Itu pendapatku ya, jangan salahkan aku jika melenceng dari maksud yang sebenarnya."

"Tidak-tidak. Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu, Jongin-_ah_," Kata Yifan membenarkan. "Ada pendapat lain?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, kecuali satu tangan yang mengangkat. "Chanyeol?"

Lelaki tertinggi kedua setelah Yifan itu tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa Jongin benar. Karena jika dipikir-pikir, empat kalimat itu menunjukkan makna yang berhubungan dengan cinta, hati, dan ketulusan."

"Jadi.. kita semua setuju?" Yifan bisa melihat kelima lelaki yang duduk disana mengangguk bersamaan. "Nah, kalau begitu sekarang kita sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau mereka –para gadis, harus mendapatkan cinta yang tulus. Pertanyaannya, dari siapa?"

"Dari lelaki." Jawab Sehun langsung.

Yifan memutar bola matanya. "Lelaki yang mana, Sehun-_ah_? Disini hanya ada kita."

"Dari kita, tentu saja."

Suara berat Chanyeol membuat semua lelaki menoleh kearahnya. Chanyeol dengan senyum optimisnya berdiri dan menaruh kedua telapak tangannya diatas meja.

"Dengarkan aku. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, 'kan? Kita harus mencintai mereka dengan tulus begitu juga mereka pada kita. Contoh, aku akan mencintai Baekhyun dengan tulus dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari dia juga akan mencintaiku dengan tulus suatu saat nanti." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Jadi kita harus berpasangan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya, tentu saja. Tidak mungkin satu lelaki mengambil alih dua wanita? Apa yang namanya tulus kalau begitu," Jawab Chanyeol. "Sudah pasti, aku dengan Baekhyun!"

Jongdae terkekeh dan melirik Yifan. "Yifan _hyung _dengan Tao."

Yifan membuang mukanya yang memanas. "A-aku dengan siapa saja bisa. Um, tapi kalau bisa sih memang dengan Tao saja karena aku dekat dengannya dibanding yang lainnya."

"_Princess _Kyungsoo sudah pasti denganku." Kata Jongin bangga luar biasa.

"Um.. aku dengan Yixing, ya? Boleh, 'kan?" Tanya Joonmyeon pada Yifan.

Yifan menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Kenapa harus bertanya padaku? Kalau kau suka pada Yixing ya tak apa-apa, Joonmyeon-_ah_."

Joonmyeon mengangguk kecil, wajahnya ikut memanas seperti Yifan. Jongdae dan Sehun bertatapan, tinggal Minseok dan Luhan yang tersisa. Jongdae sudah tahu dia akan memilih Minseok, namun Sehun masih ragu apa dia harus membuat Luhan mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Jongdae dengan Minseok _noona_ dan Sehun dengan Luhan _noona_," Kata Chanyeol memutuskan sendiri. Sehun menatap Chanyeol tajam, yang ditatap menatap balik. "Apa? Kau 'kan memang dekat dengan Luhan _noona_ sejak dulu."

"Iya sih.."

"Nah! Sekarang kalian sudah tahu siapa yang harus kalian ubah untuk menjadi lelaki lagi. Dan kuingatkan sekali lagi, kalian harus mencintainya dengan tulus. Tidak ada karena faktor-faktor lain," Kata Joonmyeon. "Kita harus berjuang agar EXO kembali menjadi satu dan kembali ke aktivitas semula."

"Fighting!"

* * *

Yifan dan yang lainnya mulai menjalankan aksinya untuk menjadikan para gadis sebagai kekasih mereka. Tentu saja sebelum mencintai dengan tulus, kalian harus mendapatkan hati sang pasangan terlebih dahulu. Tidak mungkin jika tidak ada apa-apa bisa mencintai dengan tulus.

Yifan mulai mencoba menyisipkan minuman segar seperti _yogurt _atau susu dengan catatan-catatan kecil berisi puisi-puisi dalam Bahasa Mandarin disaat Tao tidak ada. Untungnya, Tao yang selalu menemukan minuman dari Yifan bukannya orang lain.

Sore itu, Tao sedang latihan wushu dengan tongkat yang dibawa dari _dorm_ dikebun belakang _villa_. Gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan rambut _blond _yang ditata _french braid_ oleh Baekhyun serta kaus longgar berwarna hitam dengan tulisan _DOPESHIT_ serta celana training hitam bergaris putih.

Diam-diam Yifan menaruh botol air minum didekat handuk yang Tao pakai untuk menyeka keringatnya. Yifan langsung kabur dari sana diam-diam walaupun ia hampir jatuh karena lupa ada tanjakan kecil sebelum masuk ke _villa_ dan memperhatikan dari balik jendela.

"Duizhang?" Sapa Yixing yang penasaran.

Yifan menoleh. "Ada apa?"

Gadis dengan lesung pipi itu menatapnya heran. "Sedang apa mengintip keluar? Mengintip Tao, ya?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku hanya sedang melihat cuaca luar yang gelap. Musim Gugur sepertinya akan segera berakhir.." Elak Yifan dengan tidak masuk akalnya.

Yixing terkekeh manis. "Aku pernah lihat kok minuman yang Yifan _ge _taruh untuk Tao pada saat kita latihan menari dilantai dua. Aku tidak tahu Yifan _ge _bisa romantis juga."

Yifan berusaha menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Takut-takut kalau Yixing melihat wajahnya yang merona hebat karena digoda oleh Yixing. Padahal disisi lain, Joonmyeon sedang memperhatikan Yixing. Lelaki itu agak sakit hati melihat Yixing yang tertawa senang bersama Yifan.

"Sudah, Yixing-_ie_. Diam saja jika kau tahu!"

Yixing malah menyender disana. "_Gege _sedang berusaha untuk mendapatkan Tao, ya? Memangnya Yifan _ge _sungguh suka Tao? Bukan untuk main-main saja?"

Lelaki tampan itu merasa direndahkan. "Aku sungguh suka, tahu! Bukan karena apa-apa. Ini murni memang aku nyaman bersamanya sejak dulu kita masih jadi _trainee_. Untuk apa aku main-main?"

"Kadang ada lelaki yang hanya ingin _icip _saja, _ge_.." Kata Yixing lagi.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu pada gadis yang kusukai, Yixing. Apalagi Tao yang kuanggap adikku selama ini. Kalau aku suka, ya aku suka. Bukan karena ada maksud apa-apa. Memangnya selama ini aku baik padanya, selalu menurut padanya, tidak terlihat kalau aku menyukainya?" Tanya Yifan sewot.

"Kelihatan sih."

"Nah ya sudah! Mungkin kebanyakan orang berpikir kalau apa yang kulakukan hanya sekedar adik-kakak, tetapi aku memang menyukainya."

Yixing kali ini diam. Gadis berlesung pipi itu tersenyum manis lalu memperlihatkan kedua ibu jari miliknya pada Yifan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Yixing berjalan riang meninggalkan Yifan lalu duduk disamping Joonmyeon yang duduk didepan tv.

Joonmyeon merasakan gadis yang ia suka duduk disampingnya saat ini. Yixing terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya, sepertinya sedang melakukan _chatting_. Tapi Joonmyeon tahu siapa yang Yixing ajak bicara dari foto yang tertera disana, Huang Zitao.

"Kau _chatting _dengan Tao?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya sendiri. "Shhh! Jangan berisik, _ge_."

Joonmyeon langsung diam dan mengintip apa yang Yixing katakan pada Tao. Namun sayang, Yixing bicara dalam Bahasa Mandarin dengan Tao. Meskipun Joonmyeon bisa melihat dengan jelas, Joonmyeon tidak bisa baca ataupun mengartikannya.

Yixing mengunci ponselnya sehingga sekarang hanya ada layar hitam. Gadis berlesung pipi itu melirik Joonmyeon. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bosan.."

"Mau bersepeda?" Tawar Yixing.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya. Dua hari yang lalu Joonmyeon sudah pernah mengajak Yixing bersepeda untuk mendekatkan diri. Joonmyeon itu lelaki yang sulit mendekatkan diri karena ia tipikal pemalu. Ia mengajak Yixing, namun ternyata Yixing mengajak Tao.

Alhasil, Joonmyeon tidak ada banyak waktu untuk berduaan. Kemarin, Joonmyeon juga mengajak Yixing untuk ke air terjun. Lagi-lagi, Yixing mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi bersama. Dimanapun ada Baekhyun, disana ada Chanyeol. Jadilah mereka pergi berempat.

Gagal lagi.

"Dengan satu syarat!"

Yixing menautkan alisnya. "Apa?"

"Kita bersepeda berdua saja."

Gadis itu diam dan terlihat merona. Tiba-tiba Yixing mengangguk dan berlari ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Joonmyeon ikut tersenyum dan juga bersiap-siap dengan _jumper _dan _beanie _oranye serta sepatu lari berwarna cokelat tua.

Tak lama menunggu, Joonmyeon bisa melihat Yixing juga memakai _jumper _dan _beanie _biru tua ditambah sepatu lari yang kebesaran berwarna putih. Keduanya tampak _matching _dengan pakaian yang hampir sama. Jongin yang gemas melihatnyapun bersiul-siul.

"Yaha.. kalian seperti pasangan saja!" Goda Jongin.

Joonmyeon tertawa sedangkan Yixing hanya menunduk sambil mengambil sepeda paling pendek yang kemarin ia pakai. Joonmyeon menuntun sepeda merah miliknya keluar _villa_ dibelakang Yixing yang juga menuntun sepedanya.

"Jadi.. kita kemana?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau ke toko swalayan yang kemarin kita berhenti bersama Tao? Disana kita tanya tempat bagus untuk mengambil foto."

"Ah.. oke!"

Joonmyeon membiarkan Yixing didepannya selagi ia memperhatikan Yixing dari belakang. Tidak ada salahnya menjaga Yixing dari belakang, toh ia bisa melihat bokong seksi yang bergerak-gerak akibat mengayuh sepeda. Joonmyeon tertawa dalam hati.

Yixing merasakan kalau Joonmyeon tidak bersuara. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya malu. "Joonmyeon _ge_.. jangan lihat-lihat bokongku ya.."

"O-Oke!"

* * *

Tao masuk kedalam _villa _dengan perasaan senang. Dia sudah mengantongi catatan kecil yang ia dapatkan dari botol minum yang tiba-tiba ada didekat handuknya. Mata pandanya mencari-cari sesuatu –atau _seseorang_.

"Tao-_ya_! Mau mandi bersama tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun sehabis berlatih menari bersama Kyungsoo.

Gadis berkantung mata itu menggeleng. "Tidak, Baekhyun _jie _saja duluan. A-aku.. mencari Yixing _jie_."

"Yixing _unnie _tadi pergi bersepeda dengan Joonmyeon _hyung_," Jawab Kyungsoo setelah meneguk air minumnya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Tao terkekeh geli sembari menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Gadis bermata panda itu masuk kamarnya bersama Yixing lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk membaca pesan Yixing yang belum ia baca. Yixing sudah bilang kalau ia akan bersepeda berduaan dengan Joonmyeon. Tao tertawa lagi.

Gadis bermata panda itu sudah sering bercerita dengan Yixing tentang lelaki yang mereka suka. _Well_, tidak ada satu memberpun yang normal disana. Tidak itu otaknya atau kesukaannya. Pada dasarnya, mereka memang menyukai satu sama lain.

Yixing sudah tahu kalau Tao memang sayang pada Yifan lebih dari seorang adik ke kakaknya. Yixing yang barusan tahu kalau Yifan juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Tao itu menyimpan rahasia Yifan. Yixing tidak ingin Tao tahu karena Yixing ingin Tao tahu sendiri dari Yifan, bukan dari dirinya.

Sedangkan Tao, gadis itu sudah tahu kalau Yixing memang punya perasaan pada Joonmyeon sejak awal bertemu dulu. Yixing langsung suka karena Joonmyeon yang selalu baik pada semua orang. Meskipun orang-orang bilang kalau Joonmyeon bisa membuat orang salah pengertian kalau Joonmyeon memang baik, bukan berniat untuk mendekati.

Tao sudah tahu ketika Joonmyeon mengajak Yixing untuk bersepeda kemarin, itu adalah salah satu cara Joonmyeon untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Yixing. Namun Yixing mengajak Tao agar ia tidak canggung ketika bersama Joonmyeon.

Gadis bermata panda itu mengirim pesan pada Yixing. _'Jia you!'_

_Ceklek_.

Tao menoleh ketika melihat Yifan membawa sebotol _yogurt _dingin rasa _blueberry _serta sebuah _post it _hijau disalah satu tangannya yang lain. Yifan melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Tao yang duduk manis disana. Lelaki itu salah tingkah.

"Ma-maaf! Aku masuk tanpa ketuk pintu.. uh.. maaf." Kata Yifan menyesal ditambah malu.

Tao bisa melihat apa saja yang ada ditangan Yifan. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Masuk saja, Yifan _ge_."

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Tidak usah, hehehe. A-aku keluar dulu!"

"Aku sudah tahu!"

Yifan tiba-tiba diam didepan pintu. Tao berdiri dan menarik Yifan masuk, menutup pintunya pelan-pelan dan membiarkan Yifan berdiri disana selagi ia duduk diranjangnya. Tangan lentiknya membuka laci paling atas dan mengeluarkan lima buah _post it _hijau.

"I-ini Yifan _ge_ yang buat, 'kan?" Tanya Tao sambil menunjukkan semua _post it _hijau yang ia simpan.

Yifan menghela nafasnya lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang Yixing. Lelaki itu menyerahkan _yogurt _dan _post it _yang ia bawa barusan pada Tao. Gadis cantik itu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya dan membacanya.

"Kenapa kau tahu? Yixing bilang padamu, ya?"

Tao menautkan kedua alisnya. "Yixing _jie_? Memangnya Yixing _jie _tahu kalau Yifan _ge _sering memberikanku minuman serta potongan puisi seperti ini?"

"Tadi dia lihat aku –ya begitulah."

Tao tersenyum kecil melihat potongan puisi yang Yifan tulis, meskipun harus Tao akui kalau dia agak sulit membacanya karena tulisan Yifan yang kurang.. jelas. Mungkin Yifan menulisnya dengan alas yang bergerigi sehingga tidak bisa terbaca.

"Jadi.. kau sudah tahu. Kau tahu maksudnya, 'kan?" Tanya Yifan pelan.

Gadis itu mengerti, tentu. Dia aslinya seorang lelaki yang sudah berumur dua puluh tahun saat ini bukannya anak kecil umur enam tahun yang harus dibina. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk malu-malu. Yifan menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kalau begitu apa maksudku memberikanmu semua minuman dan puisi-puisi itu?" Yifan malah bertanya pada Tao, gadis itu menunduk. Tidak berani menjawab. "Kenapa?"

"Aku takut salah terka. Lebih baik Yifan _ge _saja yang bilang.."

Yifan menepuk puncak kepala Tao. "Aku suka padamu, Zitao. Aku juga sayang padamu. Tidak 'kah kau menerka hal yang sama dengan seperti yang kukatakan?"

Tao mengangguk kecil, wajahnya memanas karena perasaan senang sekaligus malu yang membuncah dihatinya. Gadis bermata panda itu masih menunduk, masih belum berani melihat wajah Yifan setelah adegan _pengakuan _dari Yifan tadi.

"Aku lelah menyukai diam-diam, jadi kukatakan sekarang. Lagipula aku sudah tertangkap basah," Yifan tertawa, suaranya membuat Tao merinding kecil. "Apa kau juga merasakan yang sama, Zitao-_ya_?"

"Um.. ya. Tentu saja," Tao tertawa salah tingkah. "Aku juga suka Yifan _ge _sejak awal bertemu menjadi _trainee_." Akunya malu-malu.

Yifan mengacak rambut _blond _Tao gemas seperti yang ia biasa lakukan sejak dulu. Gadis itu bersyukur lampu kamarnya agak remang sehingga menyulitkan Yifan melihat wajahnya yang ia yakin seperti orang demam saat ini.

"Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku, Zitao_-ya_. Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Gadis itu memandang Yifan. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku suka. Apa aku punya alasan lain untuk menolak Yifan _ge_?" Tao melihat Yifan menggeleng posesif. "Nah, aku juga yakin Yifan _ge _tidak menerima penolakan. Aku mengerti bagaimana Yifan _ge_.."

Gemas, Yifan akhirnya merengkuh Tao kedalam pelukannya. Gadis itu diam ditempat dengan mata melotot. Kaget sekaligus senang karena perlakuan Yifan yang spontan namun menyenangkan. Yifan membelai rambutnya sayang.

"Aku menyayangimu.." Gumam Yifan sambil mencium puncak kepala Tao.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku juga sayang Yifan _ge_."

* * *

"Woah! Dingin.."

Joonmyeon ikut tersenyum mendengar keluhan menggemaskan Yixing tentang suhu udara saat ini. Setelah bertanya pada pemilik toko kecil yang lumayan dekat dengan _villa _itu, mereka langsung menuju tempat dimana orang-orang yang biasanya dari kota besar akan berfoto.

Dan disinilah mereka. Dijalanan bebatuan yang dipagari oleh pepohonan besar yang bahkan tinggi Joonmyeon dikali sepuluh juga belum tentu sama dengan tinggi pohon disini. Suasana Musim Gugur membuatnya tampak romantis dikala senja seperti ini. Dedaunan kering begitu cantik terkena cahaya matahari.

"Aku bawa _polaroid_," Joonmyeon mengambil kamera dari kantung celana _training_-nya. Gadis itu berlari ketengah-tengah jalanan bebatuan yang hanya selebar dua meter itu dan berpose. Joonmyeon mengarahkan kameranya. "Satu.. dua.. tiga."

"Ah, kalau _polaroid _bagusnya untuk _selca_ atau foto biasa. Harusnya Joonmyeon _ge _bawa DSLR-nya Yifan _ge_. " Protes Yixing.

Joonmyeon meliriknya sinis. "DSLR itu berat, Yixing."

Yixing menyerahkan Joonmyeon ponselnya. Lelaki itu menatap Yixing yang mulai berpose lagi disana layaknya _ulzzang_. Joonmyeon geleng-geleng kepala, tetapi lelaki itu tidak protes. Cukup menyenangkan baginya mengambil gambar Yixing yang tersenyum dan berpose imut kepadanya –pada kamera ponsel yang Joonmyeon pegang, maksudnya.

Angin berhembus lumayan kencang sejak tadi. Membawa hawa dingin yang menyusup kedalam pori-pori kulit kedua manusia yang sibuk berfoto disana. Sesekali Yixing mengambil gambar Joonmyeon, namun lebih sering Joonmyeon yang mengambil gambar Yixing.

Joonmyeon merasakan kalau ponsel Yixing bergetar pelan. Lelaki itu membuka pemberitahuan baru diponsel itu selagi Yixing mencari tempat untuk berfoto lagi. Joonmyeon melihat ada pesan singkat dari Tao yang masuk. Joonmyeon tidak mengerti tulisan Tao dalam Bahasa Mandarin, tetapi ada satu kalimat dalam Bahasa Korea yang bisa ia mengerti.

_Yifan ge milikku~_

"Joonmyeon _ge_? Ada apa?" Tanya Yixing.

Lelaki itu menggeleng dan membuka aplikasi kamera lagi. Yixing kembali berpose _aegyo _pada kamera ponselnya. Joonmyeon jadi ingat kalau ia mengajak Yixing keluar dalam rangka mendekatkan diri dengan Yixing. Berusaha menjadikan Yixing sebagai kekasihnya.

"Yixing-_ah_, aku ingin cerita sesuatu. Tapi kau harus menjaga cerita ini baik-baik karena aku hanya menceritakannya padamu. Ini rahasia, oke?" Kata Joonmyeon tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Memangnya cerita apa?"

"Janji tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun?"

"Janji, _ge_."

Joonmyeon tersenyum, membuat dada Yixing menghangat hanya dengan melihatnya. "Aku menyukai seseorang. Dia.. cantik."

Musnah sudah perasaan hangat Yixing. Geadis itu berusaha untuk tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya, berusaha tetap normal didepan Joonmyeon. Yixing tersenyum kecil guna menutupi rasa sakitnya. _Senpai notice me please _sepertinya masih harus Yixing rasakan.

"Oh, siapa?" Tanya Yixing berpura-pura tertarik dengan pembicaraan Joonmyeon.

"Aku belum siap mengatakan siapa orangnya, Yixing-_ah_," Kata Joonmyeon. "Dia baik, senyumnya menawan, tutur katanya lucu, tatapan matanya lembut namun orang-orang bilang matanya sayu," Joonmyeon terkekeh kecil. "Tapi aku suka."

Yixing mengangguk kecil. "_Perfect_, begitu?"

"Nyaris. Kalau saja dia sadar kalau aku menyukainya, semuanya akan jadi sempurna."

Gadis dengan rambut cokelat sepunggung yang ditata _messy braid _itu hanya ikut tersenyum ketika Joonmyeon bicara. Dibenaknya, dirinya cukup jauh dari deskripsi yang Joonmyeon katakan. Kecuali tentang mata, member lain suka sekali menggoda matanya yang sayu.

"Kau.. juga sudah ada yang disuka?"

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon. "Orang yang disuka? Ada sih. Hanya saja sepertinya dia menyukai orang lain. Ahaha.. aku ini terlalu sering suka dengan orang yang tidak bisa kudapatkan sejak dulu."

"Siapa? Yifan _ge_?" Tebak Joonmyeon.

Gadis itu tertawa. "Tidak lah. Yifan _ge _itu suka pada Tao dan Tao suka pada Yifan _ge_. Kalaupun aku suka dengan Yifan _ge_, aku sudah tahu aku tidak akan mendapatkannya. Jadi aku tidak suka pada Yifan _ge_. Uh.. penjelasanku agak berbelit."

Joonmyeon masih ingin tahu lebih dalam. "Lalu siapa?"

"Aku.. juga belum siap bilang pada Joonmyeon _ge _siapa yang kusuka."

Lelaki itu mengangguk-angguk, menghormati privasi Yixing. Joonmyeon berharap kalau Yixing bisa mengerti kalau dari deskripsi yang ia berikan adalah deskripsi tentang dirinya. Joonmyeon ingin Yixing tahu kalau lelaki tampan itu suka padanya.

"Sepertinya mau hujan." Gumam Joonmyeon.

Yixing mengangguk, masih _down _berkat cerita Joonmyeon tentang orang yang lelaki itu sukai. Angin lagi-lagi berhembus dengan kencangnya sehingga meniupkan dedaunan kering disana beserta debu-debunya. Tidak sengaja, debu kecil membuat mata Yixing kelilipan.

"A-ah! Aduh.."

Reflek, Joonmyeon mendekati Yixing yang sibuk mengucek matanya. "Jangan dikucek nanti iritasi. Diam dulu."

"Sakit.. hiks.." Gadis itu mulai menangis. Yixing saja bingung kenapa ia bisa menangis. Sakit karena kelilipan debu atau karena sakit hati, Yixing tidak yakin. "Sakit, Joonmyeon _ge_.. hiks.."

"Loh? Jangan menangis, Yixing-_ah_. Kan hanya kelilipan.."

Beberapa kali Joonmyeon meniup mata Yixing. Gadis itu menangis makin kencang, Joonmyeon jadi panik sendiri. Padahal seharusnya tidak sampai begini. Yixing memang member yang sensitif, tapi ini hanya kelilipan.

"Jangan menangis lagi, oke? Nanti cantiknya hilang, Yixing-_ah_." Kata Joonmyeon.

Yixing sesegukan. "A-aku.. hiks.. tidak yakin ini sakit karena kelilipan, _ge_.."

Joonmyeon yang sedang meniup mata Yixing pun terdiam. "Lah? Lalu karena apa, _dong_?"

"A-aku.. hiks.. suka pada Joonmyeon _ge_. Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau aku terlalu sering jatuh cinta pada orang yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa kudapatkan," Yixing masih sesegukan. "A-aku.. hiks.. sudahlah, _ge_.."

"Yixing.. suka padaku?"

"Um! Suka sekali," Aku Yixing dengan tutur kata lucu, seperti apa kata Joonmyeon. "Tetapi.. hiks.. Joonmyeon _ge _suka pada orang lain. Tidak apa-apa.. hiks.. aku sudah biasa. Meskipun sudah biasa merasakan bukan berarti.. hiks.. aku kebal dan tidak merasa sakit lagi. Sudahlah, _ge_. A-aku.. turut berbahagia kalau _gege _dengan orang itu–"

Kata-kata Yixing terputus karena bibirnya dikunci oleh bibir Joonmyeon. Lelaki itu memainkan bibir bawah Yixing yang tebal sebentar sebelum melepas tautan bibirnya. Wajah Yixing merah karena menangis, hidungnya mampet, pipinya penuh jejak air mata. Tidak membuat Joonmyeon menarik kata-katanya kalau Yixing itu cantik.

"Orang yang kusuka itu kamu," Kata Joonmyeon sambil mengecup bibir Yixing singkat. "Kau baik, lesung pipimu menggemaskan dikala kau tersenyum manis, kau pintar memasak, lucu, menggemaskan, cantik. Ah.. butuh banyak kertas untuk menuliskan kelebihanmu."

Yixing makin terisak dan Joonmyeon hanya tertawa sambil menarik Yixing kepelukannya. Gadis itu balas melingkarkan tangannya kebelakang pinggang Joonmyeon. Lelaki itu sibuk mengelus punggung dan rambut Yixing guna menenangkan gadis cantik itu.

"Jadi pacarku, ya?" Pinta Joonmyeon.

"Um.."

Mereka berakhir pulang dengan badan basah kuyup. Joonmyeon sibuk menguatkan diri untuk tidak berpikiran mesum sementara Yixing sibuk mengeluh kedinginan. Joonmyeon hanya kuat sampai mencium-cium puncak kepala Yixing.

* * *

**xxXxx**

**Cake?**

**Chapter One**

**To Be Continue**

**xxXxx**

* * *

Hai.. /dirajam/

Jujur aja. Gue selalu _failed _bikin _ending_ buat _next_ _chapter_. Liat aja betapa datarnya paragraf terakhir. Jangan salahin plis.

Ini sudah dilanjut ahaha telat banget okesip maafin gue. COLLEGE LIFE'S SUCKS! SALAHIN TUGAS DAN CATETAN YANG BEJIBUN! Penyakit gue itu, kalo lebih dari dua chapter pasti ngaret. Jangan diharepin emang. DAN INI PEMBERITAHUAN! FF GUE ITU NGGA MASUK DALAM KATEGORI HUMOR JADI KALO CHAPTER INI NGGA LUCU YA JANGAN SALAHIN EMANG BUKAN KATEGORI HUMOR. Maaf banget chapter ini ngga banyak adegan lucu karena emang gue bingung mau nyisipin dimana. Gue paling gabisa ngelawak plis meskipun gue usaha buat bikin ff humor. Gue aja kaget kalian bilang cerita gue lucu /ga kaget-kaget banget sih/ /apaansih/ /gajelas/

THANKS TO: XiuBy PandaTao, **LeeYeon**, **uwiechan92, kyung . kyungie, DwitaDwita, MidnightPandragon1728, kristao . aegya, cicaalamanda1, inianii, Cho Rai Sa, **liluhani, **Kim Hyunshi, **Jaylyn Rui, **Kazuma B'tomat, Yurako Koizumi, adysaulia, Jessica807, LadyKangDae, kadislove, pintukamarchanbaek, ShylterSoul D'Malfoy, JoonXing91, Aswshn, Huang Rany, Deer Panda, Chanyumi, Des Parfaits, Phylindan, Milky Andromeda, dia . huang91, hibiki kurenai, **rin_, _**Reezuu Kim, **Oh Luhan**, **TENALPOXE**, dobichan, amoebbang, kadislove, ChenLin21, **Peach RH**, dewilololala, maknaekyu, oneheartforsuju, kauskakibau, Baby Ziren KTS, **nana, **ressijewelll, **tuti handayani**, edogawa ruffy, ByunnaPark, Jin Ki Tao, dshaiqila, panda belang, **Huang Zin**, bonggogi, **ia, kyungthoo**, Diary1412, aniaani47, Aulexo, **Taoyoungie22, laibel, jongwookie, **parkodot, ulfarafida, Thousand Spring, Tatiana12, **xx1013, **VirusXO, Sonewbamin, jungsssi, asroyasrii, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, baekyeolidiots, Haruno Kagura, **awlia**, febby . valentina . 54, **ExoticBaby'z.

Maaf kalau ada salah pengetikan nama atau lupa ditulis karena gue udah ngantuk oke maafin. Special thanks to my chairmate **Xoxo12 **dan uke gue **MRS. ANTARAGDTOP **yang bukan fujoshi tapi mau review ff gue buat nambah-nambahin okesip haha sayang kalian para tinja.

Maaf banget masih banyak kesalahan entah itu typo atau humornya ngga kena kali ini. Semoga _semi-fluff _yang gue masukin disini ngga bikin kalian kecewa karena humornya sepi. Maaf kata-kata gue frontal didua chapter pertama karena lawakan –garing– yang gue buat. Dan FF ini tetep sampe rated T. Ngga ada penambahan rated sampe M. AMAN BUAT KALIAN PARA PEMBACA! –terdengar petir bagi para yadongers, turut berduka.

Dan ya, ini awalnya gue ambil dari Film Disney BRAVE. Bukan maksud mau plagiat, tapi keseluruhan cerita beda sama film itu. Gue respect banget sama Disney dan ngga bakal copas cerita yang jelas-jelas _copyright _dia. Kalo gue copas, pasti gue nyantumin _remake_.

SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER! I'M TRYING TO MAKE A BETTER STORY NEXT TIME AND I'LL TALK TO YOU GUYS PROPERLY VIA PM ANOTHER TIME. WELL, I HAVE NO TIME RIGHT NOW –gaploked.

By the way, Kim Jongdae itu bias list ruiner banget ya. Gue mau garuk mukanya pake cangkul bekas ngangkat eek kucing. SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN CHANYEOL! /telat/ KUBERIKAN HATI DAN AIR MATAKU KHUSUS UNTUKMU!

THANKS FOR READING! YOUR REVIEW IS IMPORTANT SO REVIEW THIS SHIT BEFORE YOU FORGET IT! KEEP LOVE AND GAWL! LAFYAH! XOXOXOXO~

/roll like a buffalo and click that review button/


	4. Hush

"Joonmyeon, Yixing, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin berpencar. Seorang _fans _mengetahui keberadaan mereka saat ini," Kata Minseok dengan wajah khawatir. "Sekarang Sehun dan Luhan langsung ke tempat parkir, begitu juga Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Tetapi Kyungsoo dan Jongin ternyata berpencar dan ponsel Kyungsoo tidak bisa dijangkau karena mati. Jongin sedang berusaha mencari Kyungsoo."

"Astaga.. jadi Kyungsoo hilang?"

"Yah.. begitu."

* * *

**xxXxx**

**Cake?**

_**EXO Member. Gender bender, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Supernatural.**_

_**©Kim Jongmi**_

**xxXxx**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**-Hush-**

* * *

Lelaki tinggi dengan telinga _caplang_ bernama Park Chanyeol itu sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang diruang tengah. Mata bulatnya terfokus pada layar televisi, sepertinya sedang menayangkan _film _barat. Tak ada siapa-siapa disana kecuali dirinya.

"_A-yo_! _Wassup_ Park Dobi!" Sapa Jongin _sok swag_.

Jongin dan Chanyeol ber-_high five_. "_A-yo_! _Whaddap_ Jongin! _By the way_, kau makin hitam saja!"

Jongin memukul lengan Chanyeol cukup kencang. Keduanya duduk disana dengan tenang sambil berbagi keripik kentang yang dipegang Chanyeol. Sesekali keduanya mengomentari pemain yang berakting diayar tv. Akrab sekali kelihatannya.

_Cklek_.

Kebetulan, posisi mereka hanya sekitar lima meter dari kedua pintu kamar dilantai satu yaitu pintu kamar Yixing-Tao dan Yifan-Joonmyeon. Kedua lelaki yang membuat grup _Pervert Line _itu menoleh bersamaan ketika pintu kamar Yixing-Tao terbuka. Namun yang keluar dari sana adalah Yifan dan Tao.

"CIYEEE~ YANG _UDAH_ PACARAN HABIS ACARA CEKIDANG CEKIDONG AWE!" Teriak Chanyeol gaduh.

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kebiasaan Jongin, kalau tertawa pasti memukul orang. Jadilah Chanyeol disampingnya jadi objek pukulannya sambil tertawa saat ini. "ASDFGHJKLFGHJKL _HYUNG_!"

Tao hanya bisa menunduk malu-malu, meskipun apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu tidak benar. Yifan hanya membantunya membereskan barang-barangnya dikamar untuk pindah ke kamar Yifan. Sedangkan Joonmyeon akan pindah ke kamar Yixing. Sudah dua minggu keduanya menjadi pasangan. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berbagi kamar.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Chanyeol. Fokus sedikit pada tugasmu. Kau juga, Jongin," Kata Yifan tegas, wajahnya memerah. Diam-diam dia juga membayangkan adegan ranjang bersama gadis paling seksi yang saat ini berdiri disampingnya. "Ayo, Zitao-_ya_."

Yifan mengangkat Tao –maksudnya, koper Tao dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Gadis berambut _blond _itu sendiri membawa beberapa _plusie _dan barang-barang yang mudah dibawa. _Pervert Line _menganggap Yifan seperti kuli angkutnya model _Victoria's Secret _saat ini. Keduanya terkekeh geli.

"Ya, Chanyeol _hyung_.." Panggil Jongin setelah tawanya reda.

"Hm?"

"_Hyung _sudah mulai mendekati Baekhyun _noona, _'kan? Sekarang sudah dua minggu lebih sejak kita rapat, _hyung_," Kata Jongin mulai serius. "Aku.. masih bingung bagaimana caranya supaya _Princess _Kyungsoomenerimaku sebagai pacarnya."

"Jongin-_ah_, apa kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku jijik dengar kau memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan _Princess_."

Jongin memukul lengan Chanyeol lagi. Lupa dengan apa yang diomonginya, Jongin kembali menonton tv tanpa bertanya tentang rencananya dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol kepikiran dengan ucapan Jongin, dia memandang Jongin sambil berpikir.

Jongin yang merasa diperhatikan langsung menoleh. "_Hyung_, kenapa? Jangan melihatku seperti itu ah. _Hyung _'kan seram."

"Ya. Aku berpikir tentang rencana kita, Jongin." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Tentang para gadis?"

"Um."

"_Hyung _sudah tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Baekhyun _noona _suka pada _hyung_?" Tanya Jongin pelan.

"Belum. Kau sudah?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku juga belum. Sebenarnya aku malu, _hyung_. Meskipun aku difitnah mesum, difitnah genit pada Kyungsoo _noona_, difitnah terobsesi dengan Kyungsoo _noona_, aku ini sebenarnya pemalu."

"Kurasa semua itu memang benar, Jongin. Itu bukan fitnah."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan _dafuq_-nya. "Aku kemarin piket dengan Kyungsoo _noona_ dan berusaha mengobrol dengannya. Tetapi Kyungsoo _noona _bilang aku mesum."

"Memang kau membicarakan apa?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak ada bahan pembicaraan, _hyung_. Jadi kutanya apakah kondom bisa bocor juga. Eh, Kyungsoo _noona _memukulku dengan kayu kemoceng lalu bilang aku mesum. Nih masih ada bekasnya."

Jongin memperlihatkan betisnya yang hitam dengan garis kebiruan. Chanyeol ingin tertawa melihat betapa jeleknya betis Jongin. Tetapi ia tidak ingin dipukul, jadi ia hanya tertawa dalam hati. Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya.

"Kau ini. Bisa-bisanya bicara tentang kondom pada seorang gadis perawan seperti Kyungsoo. Itu tidak baik, Jongin-_ah_." Nasehat Chanyeol.

Jongin mendesah. "Habis pas sedang membersihkan toilet aku lihat ada bungkus kondom rasa _strawberry_, ya aku kepikiran bicara tentang itu."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, kali ini dia memukul lengan Jongin. "Bodoh."

Jongin mengelus lengannya yang dipukul. Tangannya menyambar keripik kentang ditangan Chanyeol. Lelaki bermata bundar dan bertelinga lebar itu tiba-tiba diam.

"_By the way, _itu kondom punya siapa?"

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mandi ketika Yifan mengagetkannya dengan kehadiran yang tiba-tiba. Bagaimana tidak kaget jika mandi malam-malam dilantai dua yang penghuninya berada dilantai satu semua. Baekhyun hampir saja ingin menutup pintu kamar mandi lagi.

"Bisakah Yifan _hyung _tidak mengagetkanku seperti itu? Ada apa dengan wajah datar dan tangan yang dilipat begitu?" Baekhyun sewot.

"Aku ingin bicara, Baek." Jawab Yifan masih dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi bisakah dengan cara yang agak normal sedikit, ya Tuhan."

Baekhyun menaruh handuk diatas kepalanya yang basah. Baju putih longgar tanpa lengan itu menutupi setengah pahanya yang hanya terbalut celana pendek selutut. Yifan menarik Baekhyun ke sofa panjang didepan cermin besar tempat mereka latihan menari.

"Dua minggu sebelum acara ulang tahun Chanyeol, Baek. Kita harus merayakannya," Kata Yifan serius. _Well_, ulang tahun Yifan kemarin tidak dirayakan. Karena Yifan sendiri pergi ke Kanada –dan Yifan sangat sangat sangat menyesal, Tao hampir minta putus karena ditinggal. "Kita harus buat acara."

"Disini? Berpesta?"

"_Hell_, ya. Dimana lagi? Aku tahu kau sangat berbakat membuat susunan acara seperti ini. Ingat ulang tahun Jongdae kemarin? _It was awesome_, Baek."

"_Yeah, I know that I'm freaking awesome_," Balas Baekhyun dengan gaya _sassy_-nya, Yifan memutar bola matanya. "Kau ingin aku membuat pesta seperti kemarin?"

"_Yep_. Kau yang membuat susunannya acara yang kita lakukan didalamnya, dan.. makanan tentu saja. Kuenya kita bisa ambil secara _random _dari kue-kue yang diberikan _fans_. Yang penting makan malamnya saja. Seperti kemarin lah, intinya."

"Oh, iya. Kue dari _fans_. Biasanya kue-kue itu akan diantar ke SM dan biasanya kita merayakannya disana," Baekhyun menatap Yifan ragu. "Kuenya tidak bisa dijangkau, Yifan _hyung_. Kita jauh dari Seoul."

Yifan tersenyum tipis. "Aku bisa suruh –um, maksudku minta tolong pada Manajer _hyung _untuk mengantarnya kesini."

"Oke. Aku akan coba buat susunan acaranya dan membicarakannya dengan _Girls' Line_. Tetapi, kalian tidak boleh menolak apa yang harus kalian lakukan untuk mengisi acaranya." Baekhyun tersenyum _devilish_.

"_Please, _jangan membuat kami menderita."

"Bisa diatur."

* * *

Sejak pagi, Yifan dan Tao pergi ke _mall_. Gadis bermata panda itu sudah ingin mengantri didepan toko _Gucci _yang belum buka demi mendapatkan barang-barang _limited _yang akan dijual hari ini. Sekarang tanggal 14, kalau ingin tahu.

Jongdae, Minseok, Luhan, dan Sehun bersepeda. Mereka akan pulang pada jam makan siang, kata Minseok sebelum pergi. Sehun dipaksa ikut oleh Jongdae yang tidak ingin menjadi lelaki diantara dua gadis cantik. Alasan klasik, Jongdae.

Jongin dan Chanyeol belum bangun. Keduanya _battle _bermain PS semalaman sampai jam tiga pagi. Bisa dipastikan Chanyeol baru akan bangun ketika makan siang dan Jongin akan bangun setelah matahari terbenam. Memang kesalahan membuat keduanya dalam satu kamar.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sibuk dengan laptop masing-masing. Karpet depan televisi dipenuhi kertas-kertas HVS milik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sibuk mencari sumber ide untuk acara ulang tahun Chanyeol sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk mencari resepnya.

"Baek, lima hidangan cukup tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo, matanya masih terpaku pada layar laptop.

Gadis yang satunya mengangguk kecil. Dia sedang menulis apa saja yang harus dibeli seperti balon, petasan, dan hiasan untuk ulang tahun. Baekhyun sudah ada rencana untuk mengisi acara. Seperti permainan dan pertunjukan.

Sekedar info, Baekhyun membuat pertunjukan drama tanpa Jongdae ketika Jongdae ulang tahun. Dan itu sukses membuat Jongdae terbahak karena dalam drama yang Baekhyun buat, Yifan terpaksa harus menjadi _Cinderella _yang jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo, sang pangeran.

_Plot twist _paling heboh saat Yifan mengaku ia lelaki pada Kyungsoo. Lengkap dengan gaya sok _swag _dan _bitch face _andalan Yifan.

Meskipun akhir dari drama yang dibuat Baekhyun tidak jelas –sama sekali tidak jelas, berakhir dengan _Cinderella _yang mengaku lelaki, semuanya senang. Di drama itu, Baekhyun tidak berperan dan memilih menjadi narator daripada harus memerankan satu tokoh drama tidak jelas buatannya.

"Baek, kau sudah tahu ingin membuat acara apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sudah. Dan kujamin ini lebih seru karena enam dari kita adalah wanita saat ini!"

Kyungsoo menatap layar laptop Baekhyun. Matanya melotot sempurna melihat _tab _yang ia buka untuk mencari sumber inspirasi. Baekhyun benar-benar gila, jerit Kyungsoo dalam hati. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun horor.

"Jangan bilang…"

* * *

Jongin membuka matanya. Dengan malas ia melihat Chanyeol masih tidur dengan gaya normal, namun Jongin bingung kenapa bisa posisi kepalanya dibagian kaki dan kaki diatas bantal padahal ketika keduanya ingin tidur, Chanyeol tidur dengan posisi normal.

Tidak peduli, lelaki itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersih-bersih. Masih mengantuk, Jongin turun ke lantai satu untuk melihat makanan. Biasanya Jongin akan meminta Kyungsoo untuk membuatkan makanan.

Meskipun Kyungsoo terlihat jahat pada Jongin, sesungguhnya Kyungsoo peduli dan perhatian padanya. Keduanya pun dekat sejak trainee. Jongin selalu minta tolong pada Kyungsoo, begitu pula Kyungsoo. Namun semuanya berubah ketika Jongin menjadi bagian dari _teaser _sunbae mereka.

Panas.

Kyungsoo ingin berteriak 'jangan' pada Jongin. Kyungsoo ingin menahannya. Tetapi semua itu pekerjaan, Kyungsoo bisa apa. Jongin hanya melaksanakan pekerjaannya tanpa ingin mengecewakan teman-teman satu grupnya. Jelas, Kyungsoo hanya–

–cemburu.

Selama ini Jongin sudah sangat jelas memperlihatkan kalau ia menyukai Kyungsoo, hanya Kyungsoo. Sangat jelas jika saja Kyungsoo mau percaya kalau Jongin hanya bersikap _genit _hanya kepadanya. Kyungsoo dibutakan oleh cemburu dan wajah Jongin yang terlalu menunjukan kalau ia _playboy_.

Terlebih jika ia sedang menari. Meskipun sebenarnya ia bukan _playboy_ dan Kyungsoo tahu hal itu. Kyungsoo ingin percaya, tapi dia tidak bisa.

"Kyung.."

Jongin memanggil gadis berambut hitam itu. Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo telungkup bersama Baekhyun ditempat mereka tadi mencari data untuk acara ulang tahun Chanyeol. Kedua gadis itu tertidur disana. Jongin melihat jam, sudah jam satu siang.

Tangan Jongin mengelus rambut hitam Kyungsoo lembut. Turun ke pipi mulus Kyungsoo. Turun ke dagu gadis itu. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat betapa manisnya wajah Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil ponsel milik Kyungsoo sendiri dan mengambil foto Kyungsoo. Dengan gesit ia mengirimkan lewat pesan singkat ke nomornya sendiri dan langsung menghapus jejaknya.

Jongin tersenyum puas.

Lelaki itu mengintip laptop Baekhyun yang masih dalam keadaan _sleep_. Jongin ingin membukanya, namun sayang Baekhyun membuat _password_. Jongin ingat dulu Baekhyun tidak membuat _password _untuk laptopnya, sebelum ada yang mengacak-acak. Siapa lagi yang mengacak data Baekhyun selain Chanyeol.

"Um.. Jongin.."

"Ya?"

Jongin menoleh, dia pikir Kyungsoo sudah bangun. Ternyata gadis itu hanya mengigau sambil mengatur ulang posisinya. Jongin mengambil bantal kecil lalu menyisipkannya dibawah kepala Kyungsoo hati-hati. Jongin melirik Baekhyun, gadis itu sudah memakai bantal.

Jongin mengecup kepala Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya duduk disana. Memandangi Kyungsoo tanpa rasa bosan sampai gadis itu bangun.

* * *

"Umh.."

Chanyeol akhirnya bangun karena kedinginan. Jongin mematikan penghangat ruangan sebelum ia turun barusan. Kebelet, Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Lelaki itu baru sadar kalau ia tidur selama 12jam setelah melihat jam dinding.

Lelaki tinggi itu turun ke lantai satu untuk makan. Perutnya sudah lapar karena belum diisi sejak semalam. Selagi turun tangga ia berdoa agar Kyungsoo menyisakan makanan untuknya. Dia bisa melihat _villa _agak sepi dari biasanya.

"Pada kemana?"

Setelah sampai ruang tengah, baru dia bisa mendengar suara dari arah meja makan. Chanyeol mengintip kedalam dan melihat semua sedang berkumpul. Chanyeol masih diam, penasaran sebenarnya. Ingin masuk namun ia lebih memilih untuk menguping.

"Jadi karena itu Baekhyun _jie _menyuruhku untuk mencari baju dari foto-foto yang ia kirimkan." Kata Tao sambil meminum _bubble tea_-nya.

"Dan aku tidak boleh tau." Kata Yifan sebal.

Tao terkekeh, gadis itu dengan santainya menaruh kepalanya dibahu Yifan. "Yifan _ge _kusuruh menunggu ditempat makan selagi aku belanja. Tadi kupakai kartu hitamnya Yifan _ge_, nanti _jiejie _semua harus mengganti uangnya Yifan _ge _ya!"

"Memangnya kau sendiri pernah mengganti uangnya Yifan _ge _untuk membeli barang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak sih," Tao tertawa, Yifan memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah tahu akan begini. "Ya sudah, nanti suruh Chanyeol _ge _saja yang menggantinya!"

"Yo! Ada apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Kehadirannya membuat semuanya terlihat kaget, kecuali Jongdae yang memang pintar berakting. "Kenapa kudengar namaku disebut-sebut?"

Baekhyun menatapnya. "Sejak kapan kau bangun?"

"Belum lama. Aku baru saja mandi," Kata Chanyeol langsung duduk disana. Tangannya mengambil _pepero stick _dari tangan Jongdae. "Aku lapar.."

"Tadi aku buat _sandwich, _masih ada sisa dikulkas," Kata Kyungsoo. "Panaskan saja di _microwave _jika _hyung_ mau makan."

"Ah! Yuk _check _dulu barangnya!" Kata Minseok semangat.

Semua gadis langsung ikut Minseok ke kamar Tao, kecuali Baekhyun. Sedangkan para lelakinya mulai berdiskusi tentang apa yang Baekhyun rencanakan untuk acara ulang tahun Chanyeol. Lelaki itu cukup senang semuanya meninggalkannya disana berdua dengan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak ingin pergi dari sana saat ini.

"Baek.."

"Hm?"

"Aku rindu tidur satu kamar denganmu."

"Saat ini aku wanita, Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menyentuhku," Kata Baekhyun pelan. "Aku saat ini bisa hamil, oke?"

"Kita bisa pakai pengaman."

"JANGAN PIKIR AKU BICARA BEGINI KARENA AKU MAU BERCINTA DENGANMU, PARK IDIOT CHANYEOL! Aku tidak mau, oke? Oh.. ya ampun. Aku bisa gila terus-terusan begini."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau tahu kau begini cantik dan seksi saat jadi wanita, aku rela kau tidak berubah jadi lelaki. Meskipun aku juga suka Baekhyun versi lelaki. Yah.. mau kau wanita atau lelaki, toh kau tetap Baekhyun."

Baekhyun diam. Barusan saja ia bicara tentang bercinta, hamil, dan pengaman. Chanyeol langsung banting setir ke hal yang cukup dalam begini. Ya, Baekhyun sudah tahu dari awal memang Chanyeol suka padanya. Suka sekali.

Baekhyun juga.

Yang membuat Baekhyun ragu, dia dari awal tidak pernah berkencan dengan wanita. Dua kali berkencan, dua-duanya Baekhyun menjadi _uke_. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol pernah berkencan dengan wanita saat _trainee _dulu. Sebelum Baekhyun datang.

Chanyeol bilang sendiri padanya kalau dia itu bukan _gay_, tapi _Baekhyunisme_.

Chanyeol tidak pernah suka dengan lelaki kecuali Baekhyun. Meskipun Chanyeol masih tertarik dengan gadis, tetap saja Chanyeol tidak mau yang lain selain Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih suka dengan Sandara Park –Baekhyun agak kesal, tapi Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun.

Jongin bilang Chanyeol tidak waras pada saat dia datang ke SM Building untuk yang pertama kalinya. Awalnya, Baekhyun pikir Jongin agak kasar. Dan Baekhyun sekarang mengerti kenapa Jongin berkata begitu.

"Sudah. Lebih baik kau temani aku makan disini, oke?"

"Hm."

* * *

Hari demi hari berganti. Tepat tujuh hari setelah EXO member kecuali Chanyeol mengadakan rapat diruang makan seperti biasanya. Semuanya latihan untuk pertunjukan masing-masing. Kostum para gadis ditaruh dikamar Baekhyun-Kyungsoo yang selalu dikunci setiap saat.

Untungnya, Chanyeol yang memang kurang peka atau bagaimana itu tidak pernah sadar kalau mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk acara ulang tahunnya. Menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan menjadi juri dari pertunjukan mereka. Antara _Girls' Line _atau _Boys' Line_.

Manajer _hyung _sudah mengabari kalau dia akan membawa kue ulang tahun Chanyeol. Manajer _hyung _juga akan menjadi jurinya. Para gadis yang sengaja membuat pertunjukan mereka rahasia itu latihan sendiri-sendiri. Menggunakan _I-pod _masing-masing.

Mereka juga membeli kado secara diam-diam. Yifan dan Tao sudah membeli kado disaat keduanya pergi berdua. Hari ini yang akan beli kado adalah Sehun, Luhan, Jongdae, Minseok, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon, dan Yixing. Baekhyun bertugas untuk mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol disaat mereka pergi dan pulang nanti. Yifan dan Tao sibuk dikamar mereka saat ini.

_You know what I mean.._

Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol ke air terjun saat ini untuk mengalihkannya. Mereka sudah pergi dengan menggunakan _van_, Baekhyun tahu dari pesan yang dikirim oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menaruh kembali ponselnya ke kantung celananya. Baekhyun meminum air putih yang sengaja ia bawa, dia mudah haus.

"Baek.. mereka beli kado ulang tahun ya?"

_Bruusshhh_.

Muncrat sudah air yang baru saja ingin Baekhyun telan. Sayang, seluruh air itu tepat sasaran. Wajah Chanyeol saat ini sudah basah air putih bercampur liur Baekhyun. Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol menyesal dan membawanya ke pinggir sungai. Berusaha membantu Chanyeol membersihkan wajahnya.

"MAAF! Maaf, Chanyeol-_ah_! A-aku tidak sengaja.."

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan air sungai yang jernih dan terasa dingin diwajahnya. Tangan cekatan Baekhyun mengusap seluruh wajahnya lalu mengelapnya dengan handuk kecil yang juga sengaja ia bawa. Baekhyun sepertinya punya firasat akan menyemburkan air.

"Untung aku lemah pada gadis secantik dan seseksi Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol sambil menikmati tangan lembut Baekhyun diwajahnya.

"_Stop it, already_."

"Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Yifan _hyung_, tahu? Telingaku gatal kalau mendengar bahasa sok _swag _begitu."

"Bilang saja iri karena kau masih malu dengan insiden _Jwen Key Loling_," Baekhyun mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ingat betapa bodohnya Chanyeol di acara _After School Club_ di _Wolf era _waktu itu. Baekhyun mulai menggoda Chanyeol dengan mengikuti suara berat milik Chanyeol mengucapkan _Jwen Key Loling_. "J.K Rowling, Yeol. Bukan _Jwen Key Loling_!"

"Diam, Baek."

"_Jwen Key Loling_!"

"Baek, diam atau kau akan menyesal."

"Tidak! _Jwen Key Loling_~"

"Baek.."

"_Jwen Key Lol–_"

Baekhyun tidak bisa bicara lagi ketika bibir dingin Chanyeol menyapa bibirnya lembut. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang, merinding. Baekhyun masih membuka matanya disaat mata cokelat Chanyeol sudah tertutup rapat. Lelaki itu menikmati permainannya sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak pernah mencium Baekhyun sebelumnya. Ciuman pertama mereka memang bukan dengan satu sama lain. Namun ini sudah cukup membuat _drum _didalam dada mereka berdetak cepat.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

"Kurasa aku salah," Kata Chanyeol disaat ia menjauhkan bibirnya. Matanya menatap mata sipit Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Baekhyun yang merona hebat. "Ternyata kau suka hukumanku yang satu ini."

"KATA SIAPA?!"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kau membalasku, Baek."

"A-aku.. TIDAK!"

"Kau membalas ciumanku."

"TIDAK, YEOL!"

"Baek.."

"UHHH AKU BENCI! DASAR UPIL CICAK NYEBELIINNN!"

"Ya! Kembali kesini, kau gadis mungil nan seksi! Kuhukum lagi sini!"

* * *

Semua berpencar untuk mencari kado Chanyeol. Sehun-Luhan bersama Jongdae-Minseok, sedangkan Jongin-Kyungsoo bersama Joonmyeon-Yixing. Yixing sudah membeli satu topi untuk Chanyeol, sedangkan Joonmyeon sudah membeli _specs_.

"Yixing_-ie_, lapar tidak?" Tanya Joonmyeon tiba-tiba.

"Um.." Jawab Yixing dengan aegyo. Jongin agak melongo, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Aku juga bisa ber-aegyo, batin Kyungsoo panas.

"Makan sama _oppa_ yuk. Biar nanti Kyungsoo dan Jongin menyusul."

Joonmyeon memberi Jongin kode agar Kyungsoo dan dirinya bisa berduaan. Jongin yang tidak mengerti kenapa Joonmyeon mengedipkan matapun langsung jijik. Jongin hanya mengerutkan keningnya dengan tampang '_whats-going-on-with-your-shitty-eyes-hyung_'. Jongin memang suka bicara kasar.

"Ya sudah kalau _hyung _mau makan. Aku dan Jongin masih ingin mencari kado untuk Chanyeol _hyung_," Kata Kyungsoo sambil melihat-lihat baju. "Duluan saja."

"Oke!"

Joonmyeon langsung menarik Yixing keluar toko. Kyungsoo masih sibuk melihat-lihat kemeja. Jongin mengambil satu kemeja berwarna biru-hitam bergaris dan mencoba ukuran untuk dirinya. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin mengecek kemeja biru-hitam itu. Gadis itu menautkan alisnya.

"Itu untukmu atau untuk Chanyeol _hyung_?"

"Um? Aku suka sih.."

"Sepertinya yang warna merah lebih cocok untukmu."

Kyungsoo kembali melihat-lihat setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Jongin agak bingung, tapi dengan cepat lelaki itu membeli dua warna. Yang biru untuk Chanyeol, yang merah untuk dirinya sendiri. Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo setelah selesai membayar.

"Kau sudah dapat?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil. Tangan kanannya serasa kaku karena digenggam Jongin. Sudah lama sejak lelaki yang lebih muda itu menggenggam tangannya. Biasanya Jongin hanya merangkulnya. Dipikir-pikir, jika dua lelaki berpegangan tangan sepertinya kurang enak dilihat untuk publik.

Keduanya keluar dari toko setelah Kyungsoo merasa tidak ada pakaian yang cocok untuk Chanyeol disana. Keduanya berkekeliling _mall _sambil berpegangan tangan. Sesekali pelayan toko menawari mereka dengan barang-barang _couple_.

"Kyung.. dari tadi kita ditawari barang-barang _couple _terus," Bisik Jongin. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak terlihat senang, dia memasang wajah datarnya. "Kita sudah cocok kali ya."

"Jangan bercanda."

Jongin hanya cemberut mendengar tanggapan dingin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengajaknya masuk kedalam toko pernak-pernik. Gadis itu melepas tangan Jongin dan berjalan menuju sudut tempat boneka-boneka ditaruh. Jongin mengerutkan kening. Chanyeol 'kan lelaki masa mau dikasih boneka, batinnya bingung.

Mata lelaki manis itu melihat _pushie _burung hantu. KYUNGSOO _BANGET_, jerit Jongin dalam hati. Jongin langsung menyuruh pelayan toko untuk membungkusnya. Setelah membayar dia baru sadar Kyungsoo berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa _pushie _jerapah.

"Oh.. jerapah?" Tanya Jongin.

"Hm, mirip sih."

Setelah membayar, Jongin menelepon Joonmyeon untuk menyusul ke tempat makan. Setelah mengetahui posisi Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung menghampiri 'pasangan kalem' itu. Yang membuat nama 'pasangan kalem' adalah Chanyeol. Dengan alasan keduanya bermain secara tenang jika diranjang, itulah alasan Chanyeol.

Maklumi saja, namanya juga Chanyeol.

"Sudah?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

Keduanya mengangguk. Yixing sedang bermain dengan ponsel Joonmyeon dengan posisi menyender didada kekasihnya itu. Jongin ingin membalik semua meja direstoran ini rasanya. Iri dengan kehangatan pasangan didepan mereka.

"Kau ingin makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. "Hum. Aku lapar. Pesan yang sama denganmu saja."

"Oke, kupesankan untukmu."

* * *

"Hun-_a_! Ini bagus tidak?"

Lelaki dengan wajah datar itu mendongak dan melihat sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam yang dipakai Luhan. Sehun mengangguk kecil dan kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Sejak tadi dia dan Luhan sudah menemukan kado untuk Chanyeol, tetapi Luhan mencoba mengajaknya berbelanja.

Demi Alpaca-nya Yifan, Luhan senang sekali ketika Sehun mengiyakannya.

_By the way_, mereka tidak boleh memanggil Sehun dan Luhan dengan nama lengkap. Takut pelanggan dengar dan mereka sadar kalau mereka adalah member EXO. Para lelaki saja memakai topi semua dan _shades_. Sedangkan para gadisnya hanya memakai _shades_.

"Hun-_a_.."

"Hm?"

"Aku bayar dulu ya.."

"Hm."

Sehun hanya melihat punggung sempit Luhan yang menjauh. Sudah lama ia tidak memeluk Luhan. _Well_, ada fakta kecil dari Sehun dan hanya Luhan yang tahu. Kemarin-kemarin Luhan benar-benar membuatnya takut dan itu bukan buatan. Dia _benar-benar takut_.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang berjalan riang kearahnya. Dia memakai _sweater _rajutan berwarna krem dengan gambar kepala rusa ditengahnya, _sweater _yang ia beli waktu pertama kali ia berubah. Kakinya ditutupi celana setengah betis berwarna cokelat tua. Bawahnya memakai kaus kaki berwarna krem dan sepatu cokelat. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda.

_Manis_.

"Hun?"

"Sebaiknya.. kita cari Minseok _noona _dan Jongdae _hyung_."

Luhan mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin kabur dari _noona _lagi saat ini."

* * *

"Yang ini bagus!"

Jongdae membiarkan Minseok memakaikannya _beanie _hitam dengan tulisan _mental breakdown _besar didepannya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangkat ibu jarinya pada Jongdae. Lelaki itu berkaca dan membenarkan poninya.

"Aku memang selalu tampan."

Minseok menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan _bitch-please _milik Yifan. Jongdae hanya tertawa dan mengacak rambut Minseok yang tergerai indah. Minseok menyesap kopinya selagi melihat-lihat. Keduanya juga sudah mendapatkan barang untuk Chanyeol, namun mereka masih ingin mencari barang untuk diri masing-masing.

Ponsel Minseok bergetar karena ada telepon masuk. Gadis mirip Sohee Wonder Girls itu mengangkatnya ceria setelah melihat nama Luhan dilayar ponselnya.

"Ya?"

Jongdae diam. Menatap Minseok yang sedang menerima telepon. Sepertinya ada hal buruk karena Minseok membuat wajah tak enak.

"Hum, oke."

Gadis itu memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celana _jeans _yang ia pakai lalu berjalan keluar toko setelah mengajak Jongdae.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Joonmyeon, Yixing, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin berpencar. Seorang _fans _mengetahui keberadaan mereka saat ini," Kata Minseok dengan wajah khawatir. "Sekarang Sehun dan Luhan langsung ke tempat parkir, begitu juga Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Tetapi Kyungsoo dan Jongin ternyata berpencar dan ponsel Kyungsoo tidak bisa dijangkau karena mati. Jongin sedang berusaha mencari Kyungsoo."

"Astaga.. jadi Kyungsoo hilang?"

"Yah.. begitu."

* * *

Jongin mulai berlari setelah ingat ponsel Kyungsoo kehabisan baterai. Lelaki itu dengan cepatnya berlari kesana kemari mencari Kyungsoo yang tadi langsung menghindari salah satu gadis yang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah penasaran.

"Aish.. dimana kau, Kyung.."

Jongin berdoa agar Kyungsoo tidak masuk kedalam toilet wanita karena Jongin tidak bisa masuk kesana. Lelaki manis itu kembali ke toko dimana ia dan Kyungsoo membeli _plushie_. Kyungsoo tidak ada disana. Jongin menghela nafas lelah.

Jongin mulai mencari ke sekeliling _mall _lagi. Mencari Kyungsoo adalah hal berat karena gadis itu mungil dan sulit melihat ditempat yang ramai begini. Gadis itu memakai _sweater _hitam sedangkan disini banyak yang memakai pakaian berwarna hitam. Jongin berhenti sebentar untuk menjawab telepon dari Luhan sebelum berjalan kembali.

"Ya?"

"_Kyungsoo sudah berada di_-van_. Ada yang mengikuti Kyungsoo, Jongin. Mereka tahu dimana _van _kita diparkirkan saat ini. Joonmyeon akan menjemputmu didepan pintu masuk _mall_,_" Kata Luhan ditelepon. Jongin mendesah lega Kyungsoo sudah bersama mereka meskipun masih ada masalah. "_Ah sial! Diluar hujan!_"

"Tak masalah. Keluarlah lebih dulu akan kutunggu disana."

Jongin memutus saluran teleponnya dan berjalan pelan-pelan menuju pintu masuk _mall_. Berharap semoga ia tidak diikuti juga, Jongin mulai berlari. Baru kali ini ia ketakutan jika dikenali _fans_. Karena kali ini tidak senormal yang biasanya. Setengah membernya jadi wanita, oke.

Teleponnya kembali berdering. "Ya, Sehun?"

"_Kami langsung keluar ternyata. Memutar untuk masuk ke _mall _lagi sangat jauh, Jongin. Bisa kau berlari ke depan _mall_?_" Kata Sehun.

"Ya, oke."

Jongin bisa melihat diluar hujan deras. Sial, umpatnya dalam hati. Lelaki itu membalik _snap back_-nya dan mulai berlari. Sayang sekali hari ini dia hanya memakai _sweater _tipis. Dibalik _shades_-nya, Jongin melihat sebuah _van _terparkir disana.

Didalam, Sehun langsung membuka pintu ketika melihat Jongin. Joonmyeon langsung menjalankan _van _setelah Jongin menutup pintunya. Jongin menoleh ke kursi belakang dimana Kyungsoo duduk.

"Kyung, tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jongin khawatir.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan memberikan Jongin jaket yang ia bawa. Jongin memakai jaket yang diberikan Kyungsoo setelah membuka seluruh atasan yang basah. Celana _jeans_-nya basah, namun ia tidak mungkin membukanya.

"Ugh.. dingin." Keluh Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, menatap Jongin dari belakang dengan tatapan khawatir.

* * *

Malamnya, Kyungsoo sibuk mengurus Jongin yang demam.

"Kyung.."

"Iya, aku disini."

Yang lain ikut membantu Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo menyuruh mereka. Terlebih para lelaki yang disuruh macam-macam seperti mengambilkan obat, makan, minum, dan lainnya. Yang gadis sibuk menggantikan Kyungsoo untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Kyungsoo sepertinya perhatian sekali pada Jongin, ya?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang duduk menyandar disofa. "Kyungsoo memang perhatian pada Jongin sejak dulu 'kok."

"Tetapi akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo menjauhi Jongin," Kata Chanyeol. "Dan itu aneh."

Baekhyun, sebagai teman _curhat _Kyungsoo sudah tahu kenapa Kyungsoo begitu dingin pada Jongin akhir-akhir ini. Kyungsoo hanya cemburu, namun Kyungsoo tipe pendendam dan pemikir. Jadinya Kyungsoo masih kepikiran tentang hal itu.

"Sudah, itu urusan mereka.." Kata Jongdae yang tiba-tiba lewat dengan _pepero stick _dimulutnya.

"Jongdae.. mau sampai kapan kau makan _pepero stick _dengan cara mengelupasi cokelatnya terlebih dahulu begitu?"

Jongdae menatap datar Chanyeol lalu kembali memakan _pepero stick _dengan gayanya. Jongdae memang tidak ada yang bisa mengerti selain dirinya sendiri –atau mungkin Minseok bisa. Karena gadis tembam itu hanya terkekeh dari kejauhan.

* * *

"KYAAA!"

Joonmyeon sontak terbangun ketika gadis disisinya berteriak kencang. Dikiranya ada gempa atau _tsunami _tiba-tiba. Tetapi Yixing hanya menatap horor kearah dalam selimut. Joonmyeon makin ketakutan, ia pikir Yixing melihat hantu atau apa.

"Ke-kenapa, Yixing-_ie_?" Tanya Joonmyeon panik. "Kamu lihat hantu? Ka-kamu _nggak _hamil 'kan?"

"AKU BAKAL MATI!"

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, gadis itu mulai menangis kencang. Joonmyeon menariknya dalam pelukannya. Lelaki itu mengusap punggung Yixing.

"A-aku akan menjadi ayah.."

"A-apa?!" Yixing melepas pelukan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menatapnya. "Kau hamil, 'kan?"

"BUKAN! Lihat nih! Kan aku bilang aku bakal mati! Bukan hamil!"

Joonmyeon melihat selimut yang Yixing singkap. Mata lelaki itu melebar ketika melihat noda darah tepat berada dibawah bokong seksi kekasihnya ini. Yixing kembali terisak kencang. Joonmyeon masih melotot namun perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai tidak sadar.

"JOONMYEON SEKARANG BUKAN WAKTUNYA PINGSAAANNN!"

* * *

Yifan terbangun karena kamar sebelah mereka terlalu berisik. Biasanya Joonmyeon dan Yixing tidak akan berteriak-teriak walaupun sudah malam begini. Yifan mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek jam disana. Terbaca jam tiga pagi lewat enam belas menit saat ini.

"Ah.. berisik."

Yifan menyingkap selimutnya dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar untuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, lelaki itu kembali ke kamarnya untuk kembali tidur. Tidak ada suara lagi dari kamar sebelah. Yifan bisa tidur dengan lelap lagi habis ini.

Mata mengantuknya bisa melihat Tao tertidur disampingnya. Namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak nyaman, sedari tadi bergerak-gerak terus. Yifan kembali ketempat tidurnya lalu mendekap Tao kepelukannya. Tao malah terbangun.

"Yifan _ge_.."

"Hm?"

"Aku sepertinya mengompol deh.." Kata Tao pelan.

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya lalu bergerak menjauh dari Tao. Ia mudah jijik dengan hal-hal macam begini. Yang aneh, Yifan tidak mencium bau pesing namun ia bisa mencium bau amis. Lelaki itu membuka selimut dan melihat hal lain.

"HUWAAA DARAAHHH!"

* * *

**xxXxx**

**Cake?**

**Chapter Four**

**To Be Continue**

**xxXxx**

* * *

Hai!

Kali ini aku _update _lebih cepat dari yang kemarin –kayanya sih lebih cepet, ya ngga?

SEMUA PAIR DIMASUKIIINNN YAY! Tapi karena itu Kaisoo dan Chanbaeknya belum kelar dichapter ini. Padahal rencananya mau dikelarin tapi ternyata ga muat. Ya sudah.. jadi chapter depan aku kelarin Kaisoo dan Chanbaek sekalian pengantarnya Chenmin dan Hunhan yaaa..

MEREKA AKHIRNYA MENSTRUASI! DAN SEMAKIN GA LUCU!

Yay.. /sedih

Maaf kalo chapter kemarin Taorisnya kurang greget! Itu aku nyadar kok hiks. Terimakasih banyak yang senang dengan Sulay-nya hihiw aku juga kepengen..

OKE! THANKS TO: **bonggogi, **Oh Luhan**, dhsaiqila, Aswshn**, sehun yeochin, **kyung . kyungie, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, **ia, **dia . huang91, **awlia, **Chanyumi**, **Jaylyn Rui**, **Aulexo, Tatiana12, Yurako Koizumi, kyeoptafadila, **jongwookie**, Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid, Thousand Spring, **XiuBy PandaTao**, edogawa ruffy, Cho Rai Sa, DwitaDwita, LeeYeon, amoebbang, **baekyeolidiots, **SyJessi22, kauskakibau, BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE, kimberly lavenders, **biyungbekyun**, kaisoo13, pintukamarchanbaek, VirusXO, **Baby Ziren KTS, **asroyasrii**, nyotaofan, **Sonewbamin, ByunnaPark, **rin, **Jin Ki Tao, Phylindan, **kim jaerin, **Winter Heaven, **huang zin, **chenma, **KrisPanda, **PandaCherry**, Pandaqt**, Reezuu Kim, Regina Moccha Leonarista, pinkoplay, **TaoTaoZi Panda, **Des Parfaits.**

Maaf jika ada kesalahan nama! Baru sadar.. nama 'Panda' _mainstream _banget ye wkwk candaaa. Selamat datang juga reader baru! Selamat datang kembali reader lama! Dan kemana kalian yang kemaren review tapi sekarang ngga muncul WHY WHY WHY –tabok.

OH IYA! Mereka melakukan sih.. tapi aman. Ngga bakal gue liput dan gue sebarkan. Kaya Taoris sama Sulay gitu deh. Melakukan tapi diem-diem ajeee. NC AND YADONG IS NOT MY STYLE! KALO BACA DOANG YES IT'S MY STYLE! YEHET OHORAT!

THANKS FOR READING! YOUR REVIEW IS IMPORTANT SO REVIEW THIS SHIT BEFORE YOU FORGET IT! KEEP LOVE AND GAWL! LAFYAH! XOXOXOXO~

/roll like a buffalo and click that review button/


	5. Dare or Date

"Uh.. kencan?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Kita ke _mall. _Berdua. Itu termasuk kencan, oke? Ini kencan pertama kita disaat kau menjadi seorang gadis, Baek! Ah.. aku semangat!"

Semoga saja Baekhyun tidak menyesali perbuatannya kali ini.

* * *

**xxXxx**

**Cake?**

_**EXO Member. Gender bender, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Supernatural.**_

_**©Kim Jongmi**_

**xxXxx**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**-Dare or Date-**

* * *

"Oke.. tenang.."

Tao menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah pucat. Yifan saat ini sedang mondar-mandir didepan ranjang yang biasa mereka tempati berdua. Yifan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon manajer mereka. Lelaki tampan itu tidak peduli jika ia dimarahi karena menelepon pagi-pagi begini.

"Yifan _ge.._ a-aku _pendarahan_.."

Yifan menelan air liurnya tanpa sadar, tenggorokannya terasa kering. "Tidak, Zitao. Itu namanya _menstruasi_. Ini memang biasa terjadi pada seorang gadis. Jangan kemana-mana jika kau tidak ingin darah berceceran dilantai, oke?"

Tao menurut pada Yifan.

"_Hyung.. _i-iya, maaf. Tapi ini memang penting," Kata Yifan pada ponselnya. "Um.. Tao menstruasi.. i-iya, _hyung_.. a-aku tidak tahu dengan yang lain. Tetapi kemungkinan besar mereka juga mengalami hal yang sama."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Yifan-Tao diketuk dari luar dengan tidak sabarnya. Gadis dengan tubuh seksi itu menatap Yifan yang berusaha membuka kunci pintu kamarnya. Yifan membuka pintunya selagi bicara ditelepon.

"Yifan _ge_! Joonmyeon pingsan!" Kata Yixing panik.

"A-apa?!" Koor Yifan dan Tao.

"A-aku berdarah, Yifan _ge_! Banyak sekali! A-aku tidak tahu lagi.."

Yixing menangis lagi sambil berjongkok didepan pintu kamar Yifan-Tao. Yifan memutus teleponnya dengan manajernya. Yifan memegangi lengan Yixing dan membantu gadis berlesung pipi itu berdiri. Yifan bisa melihat jejak darah menetes dari arah kamar Joonmyeon.

Lelaki itu memandang Tao yang masih duduk ditempat tidurnya. "Zitao-_ya_, ganti celana dalam dan celanamu dengan yang baru. Kalau bisa cuci bersih yang terkena darahnya. Aku akan kembali."

"Iya, _ge_.."

Yifan membawa Yixing ke kamar Joonmyeon setelah meninggalkan Tao dikamar. Yifan juga menyuruh Yixing untuk mengganti celananya dengan yang bersih. Yixing menurut dan mengganti celananya ke kamar mandi. Yifan berusaha membangunkan Joonmyeon menggunakan bebauan menyengat.

"Joonmyeon-_ah_.. bangunlah."

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Joonmyeon membuka matanya. Yifan menutup genangan darah diranjang dengan selimut agar Joonmyeon tidak kaget lagi.

"Yi-Yifan _hyung_.." Gumamnya lemah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Yi-Yixing.. Yixing mana?" Tanyanya ketika melirik kesamping. "AH! Dia tadi –_berdarah_.."

"Mereka menstruasi, Joonmyeon. Yixing sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang bersih," Kata Yifan pelan. "Tao juga mengalami hal yang sama. Lebih baik sekarang kita _check _gadis yang lainnya."

* * *

Yifan memijit pelipisnya, ia pusing. Semua gadis di _villa _tempat mereka tinggal pagi ini semuanya mengalami hal yang sama. Menstruasi, tamu bulanan wanita yang biasa terjadi. Para gadis seharusnya sudah mengerti tentang hal ini, tetapi berbeda jika kau bukan gadis _sepenuhnya_.

Mereka _baru saja _menjadi seorang gadis.

Yifan saat ini sedang menyetir _van _untuk mencari toko 24 jam yang buka didekat sini untuk membeli pembalut dan obat peredam rasa sakit. Sekarang baru jam empat pagi, _for God's sake_. Yifan tidak sendiri, dia ditemani Jongin dan Chanyeol. Jongin diajak karena ia mempunyai dua kakak perempuan dan _agak _mengerti hal-hal seperti ini. Untung saja demamnya sudah reda. Chanyeol? Dia hanya ingin ikut. Setidaknya ia juga membantu mencari informasi diinternet tentang pembalut.

"Jadi.. beli dua tipe?" Tanya Yifan setelah sampai ditoko yang buka 24 jam, jaraknya sekitar lima belas menit menyetir.

"Iya. Kalau di siang hari, mereka memakai tipe yang begini," Kata Jongin sambil mengambil pembalut dengan bungkus berwarna merah jambu. "Nah kalau malam hari jika ingin tidur, mereka memakai tipe yang ini. Ukurannya lebih besar dan panjang."

"Kau tahu ini dari _noona-_mu?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Iya, aku pernah disuruh beli pembalut karena sudah mendesak. Dulu aku disuruh beli dua tipe karena berbeda pemakaian," Kata Jongin bangga. "_Well_, setidaknya aku membantu 'kan."

"Sangat membantu!"

Ketiga lelaki tinggi itu beralih menuju sudut dimana obat-obatan ditaruh. Yifan mengambil beberapa obat yang kira-kira membantu. Seperti obat pusing, _warm pack_, obat demam, obat flu, dan obat batuk. Untuk jaga-jaga, pikir Yifan.

"_Hyung_.. beli obat peredam rasa sakit!" Suruh Jongin.

Yifan dan Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Buat apa?"

Jongin mengambil satu pak obat yang ia suruh beli barusan. "Obat ini berguna sekali untuk para gadis yang sedang mengalami menstruasi! _Noona_ juga pernah menyuruhku beli ini ketika ia sedang mestruasi. Katanya menstruasi itu bisa menyakitkan, loh! Tunggu! Aku juga ingat ada minuman yang bisa memperlancar menstruasi!"

Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya bisa _cengo _ketika Jongin mencari minuman yang ia maksudkan. Lelaki itu mengambil enam botol dan menaruhnya dikeranjang. Jongin juga mengambil satu pak obat peredam rasa sakit dan memasukannya ke keranjang.

"Nah! Kita selesai!" Kata Jongin senang.

"Kau.. kurasa dulunya kau gadis, Kkamjong_-ah_."

* * *

Sehun dan Jongdae sibuk membantu para gadis mencuci seprai yang terkena darah. Joonmyeon tidak membantu karena ia tidak bisa melihat darah. Bisa-bisa ia pingsan lagi. Joonmyeon sekarang hanya duduk disofa. Wajahnya masih pucat. Joonmyeon barusan menelepon manajer untuk tidak usah datang karena semuanya sudah aman terkendali.

"Joonmyeon _oppa_.."

Gadis berlesung pipi itu berdiri jauh-jauh dari Joonmyeon. Yixing penderita _hemophilia_ ringan, setahu Joonmyeon. Maka itu darah Yixing yang paling banyak diantara gadis-gadis yang lain. Kemungkinan besar, fase menstruasi Yixing adalah yang terlama dibanding yang lain.

"Sini, Yixing-_ie_.." Kata Joonmyeon dengan senyuman lemah.

Yixing menggeleng. "Aku tidak diperbolehkan duduk sebelum Yifan _ge_ pulang membawa pembalutnya. Nanti aku mengotori sofa," Katanya lembut. "_Oppa.. _tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Apa perutmu sakit?"

Yixing mengangguk imut. "Sedikit sih. Tetapi Jongin sudah beli obat peredam rasa sakit, kok."

Joonmyeon mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu nanti setelah Yifan _hyung _kembali dengan pembalut dan obatnya, kau harus meminta ajarkan pada yang lain untuk memakainya ya. Jangan sampai salah."

"Um.."

Yixing masih berdiri disana. Ingin sekali gadis itu bergelung manja pada Joonmyeon, tetapi sayang sekali para gadis tidak diperbolehkan untuk duduk ditempat-tempat tertentu. Seperti kursi dan sofa yang sulit dicuci. Mereka hanya diperbolehkan duduk dibangku kayu dan plastik.

Joonmyeon menghampiri Yixing, mengecup gadis itu singkat. "Aku sayang Yixing-_ie_."

"Aku juga sayang _oppa_."

* * *

Yifan, Chanyeol, dan Jongin sampai _villa _lima belas menit kemudian. Minseok sudah siap dengan ponselnya yang sudah membuka _tab_ tentang bagaimana caranya memakai pembalut yang benar. Keenam gadis itu berada dilantai dua yang terdapat dua kamar mandi.

"Yang pertama! Siapkan celana dalam bersihnya!" Suruh Minseok.

Jongdae yang kebetulan baru keluar dari kamar setelah beristirahat melirik keenam gadis yang sedang berdiri berjajar menghadap Minseok. "Um.. kalian sedang apa?"

Kelima gadis itu menoleh, Minseok sudah dalam posisi menghadap Jongdae. "Belajar memakai pembalut yang baik dan benar." Jawab Minseok.

"KALIAN AKAN MEMAKAINYA DILUAR RUANGAN SEPERTI INI?!"

"Tidak.. kami sedang melakukan _briefing_. Dan omong-omong, bisakah kau turun ke lantai satu? Ini _privacy _kami para gadis, oke?" Kata Baekhyun.

"Ba-baiklah.."

Jongdae kabur. Ia tidak ingin melihat yang senonoh-senonoh lagi. Sudah cukup ia melihat dan hampir mimisan karena tidak sengaja melihat Minseok belajar memakai bra waktu itu. Ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya dikamar mandi lagi.

"Oke, lanjutkan!" Kata Luhan.

"Pastikan tangan dalam keadaan bersih! Lalu lepas perekat pembalut dan letakkan ditengah celana dalam. Jika memakai yang _wing _kalian lepaskan perekatnya dan tempel seperti ini," Minseok meragakannya. "Pakai deh."

"Mudah.." Komentar Tao.

"Pastikan merekat, oke? Kalian tidak ingin kan jika kalian sedang berjalan tiba-tiba lepaslalu jatuh ke lantai. Dilihat para lelaki," Minseok bergidik. "Jijik, aku tidak suka gadis jorok. Sebagai gadis tertua disini, aku ingin kalian bertanggung jawab dengan pembalut kalian. Jangan membuangnya sembarangan!"

"Ah! Kalau ingin ganti pembalutnya bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Buka semua perekatnya, lalu lipat dan bungkus dengan tisu. Setelah itu buang ditempat sampah," Kata Minseok riang. "Nah yuk kita pakai!"

"Yuk!"

* * *

Menstruasi memang tidak mudah. Para gadis menghentikan latihan mereka untuk acara ulang tahun Chanyeol karena beberapa dari mereka mengalami masalah-masalah menstruasi. Seperti keram perut, payudara mereka yang nyeri, dan pegal-pegal.

"_Oh my God_.." Ringis Luhan.

Sehun ingin mengambil minum dari ruang tengah ke dapur. Ia harus melewati Luhan dan Minseok yang sedang menungging dikarpet dengan alas bantal kecil. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan-kelakuan para gadis yang semakin _absurd _saat ini.

"_Noona-deul_.."

"Diam, Oh Sehun. Kau tidak tahu betapa nyerinya perut kami saat ini," Kata Luhan judes. Sehun ikut menungging disamping Luhan untuk melihat wajah gadis itu. "Jangan lihat-lihat aku! Aku sedang jelek saat ini!"

"O-oke!"

Sehun langsung kabur dari sana dan langsung masuk dapur. Disana ada Tao dan Baekhyun yang sedang makan _choco pie_. Sehun bisa melihat tumpukan bungkus _choco pie _yang sudah habis dilahap kedua gadis itu. Matanya membulat.

"I-itu.. Baek _noona _dan Tao yang memakannya?" Tanya Sehun kaget.

Tao meliriknya tajam. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Kami ini sedang dalam masa PMS, tahu?"

"PMS itu apa?"

"PMS itu _Pra-Menstrual Syndrome_. Efeknya jika kami sedang mestruasi. Ini salah satu efeknya," Jelas Baekhyun sambil mengunyah _choco pie _yang entah sudah bungkus yang keberapa. "Kecanduan makanan tertentu. Aku dan Tao sedang ingin makanan yang ada cokelat-cokelatnya."

"O-oh.. begitu ya.." Kata Sehun agak takut.

"Lebih baik kau banyak membaca sesuatu yang menambah ilmu diinternet, Oh Sehun. Kau sepertinya sangat bodoh saat ini dimataku," Kata Tao judes. Sehun menatap Tao tak percaya. "Apa? Kau pikir aku takut padamu?"

"Aku bahkan tidak salah apa-apa, Tao!" Sehun melotot.

"JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU!" Tao berdiri dan menghentakkan kakinya. Sehun mundur selangkah, Tao sangat ganas. "A-AH! DADAKU!"

Tiba-tiba Tao memegangi kedua bongkah payudaranya. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan dan ia menunduk dalam. Terdengarlah suara isakkan pelan dari gadis berambut _blond _panjang itu. Semakin lama semakin kencang.

"HUAAA DADAKU SAKIITTT!"

Yifan berlari ke dapur dan menghampiri Tao setelah mendengar suara kekasihnya. Sehun masih disana, ia tampak kebingungan. Barusan Tao marah-marah padanya, sekarang Tao sudah menangis karena hal lain. Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja, ia masih memakan _choco pie_-nya. Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu keluar dari sana.

"Zitao.. jangan menangis, ya? Mana yang sakit mana?" Kata Yifan perhatian.

Tao memegangi dadanya yang besar. "Dadaku sakit! Kencang sekali rasanya.. hiks.. seperti baru ditabrak truk molen. Mempunyai dada besar sungguh menyusahkan.." Katanya diiringi isakan-isakan kecil.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena mempunyai dada besar, Tao-_ya_.." Gumam Baekhyun.

"APA YANG HARUS KUBANGGAKAN DARI DUA BONGKAH MELON BESAR YANG TERTANCAP PERMANEN DIDADAKU, BAEKHYUN _JIE_?!" Jerit Tao frustasi.

"JANGAN MENERIAKIKU BEGITU, TAO! AKU TIDAK SUKA!"

"_JIEJIE _JUGA BERTERIAK!"

"AKU BERTERIAK KARENA KAU BERTERIAK, HUANG ZITAO!"

"TIDAK!"

"IYA!"

"TIDAAKKK!"

"BERISIK!" Kali ini suara berat Yifan.

Kedua gadis yang tadinya adu suara itu langsung diam. Yifan memijit pelipisnya lagi, kepalanya pusing karena dua gadis dengan suara nyaring itu berteriak diruangan yang tidak terlalu besar seperti ini. Tao tiba-tiba menangis, begitu juga Baekhyun.

"HUEEE.."

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Yixing menyiapkan makan malam saat ini. Diantara gadis-gadis lain, yang masih tergolong normal adalah Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Meskipun keram perut, mereka tidak akan menungging ditengah ruangan. Dan meskipun sensitif, mereka tidak seperti Baekhyun dan Tao yang suka marah-marah dan menangis tiba-tiba.

"Kyung.. aku sudah memasukan garam dan gula belum ya?" Tanya Yixing yang sedang membuang bekas kupasan wortel.

Kyungsoo masih memotong-motong kimchi. "Um.. aku tidak lihat. Coba cicipi dulu, _unnie_. Takutnya jika ditambah garam lagi nanti keasinan."

Yixing mengangguk dan kembali membuang sampah-sampah bekas sayuran. Sekejap, gadis berlesung pipi itu sudah lupa lagi ia ingin apa. Cuek, Yixing memasukan lagi garam dan gula sebanyak satu sendok teh. Kyungsoo juga sepertinya sedang tidak fokus, gadis itu menguap terus.

"Kyung.."

Gadis itu mendongak. Jongin berdiri didepannya dengan cengiran lebar. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis sambil kembali memotongi kimchi dan menaruhnya dipiring. Jongin duduk dikursi dan memperhatikan pekerjaan Kyungsoo, dia tidak ada kerjaan saat ini.

Kyungsoo menguap lagi.

"Kau mengantuk, ya?" Tanya Jongin akhirnya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "Aku padahal tidur siang karena sakit perut. Sekarang malah menguap terus. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi, Jongin-_ah_.."

"Ah, _noona_-ku juga bilang banyak efeknya jika sedang menstruasi," Kata Jongin mengingat-ingat. "Kurangnya konsentrasi juga termasuk efeknya."

"Iya.. mungkin ini salah satu efeknya."

Jongin tidak bicara lagi. Lelaki itu duduk manis selagi memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Jongin tersenyum kecil mengingat betapa baiknya Kyungsoo semalam. Mengurusnya ketika ia demam.

"Kyung," Panggil Jongin. Gadis itu menoleh dengan mata sayunya. "Terima kasih karena sudah merawatku semalam. Aku sembuh karenamu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Itu bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi aku sungguh berterima kasih." Kata Jongin lagi.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan apa-apa, Jongin."

Jongin kaget karena perubahan _mood _Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba begini. Barusan ia masih terkekeh, tetapi sekarang ia sudah menatap tajam. Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum takut-takut. Kyungsoo kembali sibuk.

"A-aku akan kembali ke ruang tengah, Kyung.."

"Hm."

* * *

Chanyeol sedang bermain PSP kala itu. Jongin tiba-tiba duduk disebelahnya dengan desahan panjang, lelah. Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang sepertinya sedang ada masalah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil bermain.

"Kyungsoo bersikap dingin. Padahal tadinya dia sedang kuajak bicara, tertawa malah! Tiba-tiba aku dibentak. Aku jadi takut.."

"Mereka sedang PMS, Jongin. Biarkan saja. Aku saja tadi ingin melancarkan serangan biar Baekhyun suka padaku. Eh, aku ditendang."

Jongin tertawa. "Kok bisa ditendang? Memang _hyung _berbuat apa?"

Chanyeol menaruh PSP-nya. Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, 'kok. Aku hanya menggombalinya. Sekarang 'kan lagi jamannya _nge_-gombali gadis dengan pertanyaan. Seperti yang biasa di-tv."

"Memangnya _hyung _bilang apa?"

"Kutanya, ayahmu tukang permen ya. Harusnya dia jawab 'kok tahu?' Eh! Aku malah ditendang. Aku dibilang _ngatain _ayahnya. Padahal aku ingin bilang 'pantas saja kau manis _kaya _permen'. Bukan bermaksud kurang ajar.."

Jongin kembali tertawa. Kali ini lebih heboh sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol yang tertutup _sweater _–kebiasaan Jongin. "_Hyung _bodoh! Mana ada gadis yang mau ayahnya disamakan dengan tukang permen. Astaga _hyung_.."

"Ya ampun, Jongin. Gombalan seperti itu lagi tenar-tenarnya. Masa iya Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan," Bela Chanyeol. "Kupikir gadis suka dirayu."

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya. Kenapa tidak secara langsung? Kalau _hyung _ingin bilang Baekhyun _noona _cantik atau manis, ya katakan sewajarnya." Nasehat Jongin.

"_Mainstream_, Jongin. Aku ingin yang beda dari orang lain!"

Jongin hanya bisa geleng-geleng mendengar cerita Chanyeol yang selalu konyol.

* * *

Enam hari berlalu dengan cepat. Semua gadis sudah selesai dengan masa menstruasi mereka kecuali Yixing. Gadis berlesung pipi itu masih berdarah lumayan banyak meskipun tidak seperti awalnya. Jika Luhan prediksi –atau lebih tepatnya _sok tahu_, Yixing masih akan menstruasi sampai tiga atau empat hari kedepan.

Dan hari ini adalah dua hari sebelum Chanyeol ulang tahun.

_Girls' Line _kembali latihan setelah melewatkan lima hari untuk tidak latihan. Baekhyun dan Tao berlatih berdua dikamar Baekhyun, sedangkan keempat gadis lainnya dikamar Luhan dan Minseok yang paling lega. Lega karena kamar mereka paling rapi dan tidak ada benda berserakan.

Sedangkan para lelaki latihan dilantai satu. Jongin dan Sehun berlatih diteras _villa_ dengan _speaker _kecil yang dicolokkan ke ponsel Jongin. Yifan, Joonmyeon, dan Jongdae memilih untuk tidak latihan bersama. Takutnya Chanyeol tahu kalau mereka sedang berlatih untuk acara _surprise party_-nya.

Baekhyun dan Tao menyelesaikan latihan mereka dengan cepat. Baekhyun akan mengajak Chanyeol ke _mall _hari ini. Gadis itu sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan kado ulang tahun, tetapi Baekhyun masih ingin memberikan Chanyeol sesuatu yang lain. Persiapan kalau Chanyeol tidak suka kado yang ia siapkan.

"Baekhyun _jie _akan ke _mall_? Sekalian beli _high heels_!" Kata Tao sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Iya, aku akan beli _high heels_. Aku juga ingin beli _snack_ yang kemarin habis karena kita berdua tidak berhenti makan," Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Jongdae juga kesal _pepero stick_-nya kita habiskan."

Tao tertawa bersama Baekhyun. Setelah membereskan barang yng dipakai untuk latihan, Baekhyun langsung turun ke lantai satu. Mencari lelaki tinggi mirip jerapah itu. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol bisa menyetir, tetapi Baekhyun kurang yakin jika menyetir _van_.

"Chanyeol mana?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Jongdae.

"Didapur."

Baekhyun langsung menuju dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan. Gadis itu bisa melihat Chanyeol sedang memakan sereal sambil bermain ponsel. Merasa ada yang datang, Chanyeol mendongak. Ia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang berinisiatif untuk menghampirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Hei.." Sapa Baekhyun.

"Hei!"

"Kau sibuk?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku sedang lihat-lihat _chord _gitar. Ada apa? Kau kesulitan mengambil barang ditempat tinggi lagi?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke _mall_. Kau bisa menyetir, 'kan? Ada yang ingin kubeli."

"Berdua saja?"

"Ya kalau kau ingin mengajak yang lain ya–"

"TIDAK! Ahahaha, aku mau kok berdua denganmu," Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak pernah sibuk untukmu, Baek. Kapan kau ingin berkencan denganku?"

"Uh.. kencan?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Kita ke _mall. _Berdua. Itu termasuk kencan, oke? Ini kencan pertama kita disaat kau menjadi seorang gadis, Baek! Ah.. aku semangat!"

Semoga saja Baekhyun tidak menyesali perbuatannya kali ini.

* * *

"Jaga diri kalian! Jangan sampai ketahuan lagi seperti kami kemarin, oke?"

"_Yes, gramps_!"

Beruntung, Joonmyeon tidak mengerti maksud dari kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Chanyeol berlari kecil menuju _van _putih susu yang biasa EXO-M pakai. Baekhyun sudah duduk dikursi depan samping Chanyeol yang mengemudi.

Baekhyun menyalakan radio agar _van _tidak terlalu sepi. Gadis itu tidak berencana untuk mengajak Chanyeol bicara banyak. Takut-takut lelaki itu tidak konsentrasi menyetir. Tetapi ternyata Chanyeol malah yang banyak omong.

"Kau ingin beli apa, Baek? Biar kubelikan untukmu."

"Aku punya uang."

"Um. Oke."

Chanyeol kembali menatap jalanan yang sepi. Hanya beberapa mobil pribadi dan bus besar yang dari tadi berpapasan dengan _van _itu. Baekhyun menilai, Chanyeol lumayan baik dalam menyetir. Nilai tambah untuk lelaki itu. Tetapi..

"Park Chanyeol.. jika kau terus menatapku bisa-bisa kita menabrak tebing atau terjun ke jurang." Kata Baekhyun galak.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan, Baek."

"Tapi tidak saat menyetir dijalanan seperti ini!" Baekhyun frustasi.

"_Got it, _Baek."

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya pelan.

* * *

Sore itu ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar, member EXO yang lain memutuskan untuk menonton film _Babo _bersama diruang tengah. Yang duduk di sofa ada Yifan, Tao, dan Kyungsoo. Jongin duduk menyandar pada sofa, kepalanya menyandar pada paha Kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon duduk disofa _single _dan Yixing duduk diantara kaki Joonmyeon yang membuka, mesra sekali. Luhan dan Minseok posisi tiduran didepan televisi. Jongdae disamping Minseok, duduk bersila sambil bersandar pada meja. Sehun diam-diam berjalan menjauh lalu tidur disofa ruang tamu.

Di akhir film, beberapa ada yang menangis. Seperti Tao dan Yifan, pasangan sensitif. Yang lain juga ada yang menangis namun tidak separah kedua pasangan China itu. Luhan melirik ke kanan kirinya, mencari Sehun.

"Sehun mana?" Tanyanya.

"Tadi Sehun ke ruang tamu. Paling tidur siang." Jawab Yixing mengantuk, ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Joonmyeon dan menyender ke kekasihnya itu.

"Sekarang sudah sore, Yixing." Kata Luhan pelan.

"Berarti dia tidur sore."

Joonmyeon tertawa lalu mencubit pipi Yixing, gemas. Luhan menatap keduanya jijik. Gadis itu melihat Minseok yang membereskan meja dan membawanya ke dapur. Sedangkan Jongdae mengeluarkan DVD-nya dari DVD _player_.

"Bosan nih.." Ujar Luhan.

"Main _game_!" Seru Jongin.

"_Game_!"

Luhan melihat Jongin dan Tao yang semangat. "Tapi kita ganjil. Berarti mainnya individualisme ya? Mainan apa?"

"_Truth or dare_!" Seru Yixing.

"Oke! Kalau tidak mau jujur atau melakukan tantangan, hukumannya apa?"

"Telanjang!"

"_WHAT_?!"

* * *

Semuanya duduk melingkari meja kaca tempat mereka menaruh makanan tadi. Meja itu sudah bersih dan tinggal sebuah botol soju kosong yang berada diatasnya. Sebagai yang tertua disana, Minseok yang ditunjuk untuk memutar botolnya.

"Pertama, _truth _ya.." Kata Minseok sebelum memutarnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan memutar botol berwarna hijau itu. Dengan cepat botol itu memutar searah jarum jam. Tak lama botol itu berhenti dan tutupnya mengarah kearah Jongdae. Jongdae tersenyum kecil, menunggu pertanyaan.

"Jongdae-_ya_!" Panggil Joonmyeon tiba-tiba. "Kau suka pada Minseok _noona_ tidak?"

Minseok menatap Jongdae yang terkekeh. Minseok adalah satu-satunya gadis yang _clueless _kalau Jongdae sebenarnya suka padanya. Minseok bahkan tidak tahu kalau ternyata banyak _fans _yang men-_ship_ dirinya dengan sesama member seperti Jongdae bahkan Luhan.

"Suka."

Minseok membulatkan matanya. Gadis itu ikut tertawa ketika member disana tertawa karena jawaban Jongdae. Jongdae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia mencuri pandang pada Minseok yang tersenyum malu-malu padanya.

Kali ini Jongdae yang memutar botolnya. Botol itu mengarah pada Kyungsoo yang menaruh dagunya dimeja –Jongin berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengambil foto Kyungsoo yang berpose imut. Kyungsoo dapat _dare_.

"_Dare_?" Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Nah, siapa yang mau memberi Kyungsoo tantangan?"

"Kyung.. cium kening Jongin."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya pada Yifan yang terkekeh geli. _Leader _EXO-M itu sepertinya gemas melihat Jongin yang dari tadi berusaha untuk tidak memakan Kyungsoo. Ini baru kening, bukan bibir. Jongin tertawa geli, salah tingkah.

Gadis bermata besar itu menghela nafasnya. Dia menatap Jongin yang wajahnya mulai memerah. Kyungsoo jadi ikutan malu untuk mencium kening Jongin. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyungsoo menempelkan bibirnya dikening Jongin.

"KYAAA~" Jongin _fanboying_.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk bersikap cuek, tidak mau terlihat salah tingkah karena ia juga sebenarnya menyukai Jongin. Luhan disana tertawa geli, meskipun tetap kecewa karena Sehun sedang tidur saat ini. Kyungsoo memutar botol itu dan mengarah pada Joonmyeon.

"_Truth, hyung_.."

"Oke! Apa pertanyaannya?"

"Aku punya pertanyaan," Kata Tao pelan. "Kalau Yixing _jie _berubah menjadi lelaki, apa Joonmyeon _hyung _akan tetap bersama Yixing _jie_?"

"Tentu!"

Yixing menghela nafasnya lega dengan perlahan, takut didengar yang lain. Joonmyeon mengambil salah satu tangan Yixing dan menggenggamnya. Yixing ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon giliran memutar dan tutupnya mengarah ke Luhan.

"_Dare_~"

"Apapun." Kata Luhan optimis.

Jongin terkekeh. "Cium Sehun sampai ia bangun."

"Itu sih_ –_WHOA! _WHAT THE FUCK, JONGIN_?!"

"Luhan _jie _mau pilih telanjang?" Tanya Tao polos.

Luhan mengurut pelipisnya, mirip Yifan kalau sudah pusing. Luhan tidak mungkin telanjang dalam wujud gadis seperti ini. Tidak mungkin. Tetapi Sehun lumayan pulas jika sekalinya tidur. Agak susah membangunkannya meskipun tidak separah Jongin.

"Kenapa kita harus setuju pada usul Jongin yang tidak mau harus telanjang pada awal permainan sih," Ringis Luhan. "Sehun bisa semakin menjauhiku jika begini caranya."

"_Rules_, Luhan _noona_. _Go naked if you want to_," Jongin tertawa lagi. "Cium Sehun sampai ia bangun. Ayo cepat.."

"Aku membencimu, Jongin.."

Luhan berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Semuanya ikut Luhan untuk melihat gadis cantik itu mencium bibir Sehun hingga lelaki itu bangun. Ini gila, batin Luhan _ngenes_. Luhan ada benarnya, Sehun bisa-bisa makin menjauhinya jika ia tahu Luhan menciumnya.

Jongdae menyiapkan kamera untuk merekamnya. Luhan mengutuk kenapa Sehun tidur dalam posisi miring sehingga ia bisa menciumnya dengan mudah. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas sebelum berjongkok menatap Sehun.

"Sampai bangun.." Bisik Jongin.

Luhan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. Jarak semakin sempit dan akhirnya bibir Luhan bersentuhan dengan bibir Sehun yang membuka kecil. Luhan khawatir kalau yang lain akan mendengar suara detak jantungnya saat ini. Bahkan telinga Luhan serasa mendengarnya.

Perlahan, Luhan menyapukan bibirnya. Membuat beberapa member disana menjerit tertahan karena senang. Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Minseok sudah ber-_fangirling_. Jongin, Tao dan Yifan tertawa tertahan. Joonmyeon masih tersenyum seperti biasa. Jongdae berusaha mengambil gambar dengan tenang.

Luhan menarik kecil bibir bawah Sehun. Lelaki kelahiran tahun 94 itu mulai melenguh kecil. Jongin memperingatkan Luhan untuk tidak melepas ciumannya. Luhan saat ini hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Tetapi Sehun belum bangun juga.

"Terus seperti tadi, Lu _jie_." Suruh Tao pelan.

Meskipun protes, Luhan tetap membiarkan bibirnya disana. Perlahan ia kembali bermain dibibir Sehun. Gadis itu tidak pernah menyangka kalau bibir Sehun selembut ini. Sejak dulu ia memperhatikan dan menginginkan hal ini.

Luhan merasakan ada yang beda. Seperti.. balasan. Sehun membalas ciumannya. Luhan melepas bibirnya dan menatap Sehun yang masih menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba Sehun berubah posisi dan memunggungi Luhan.

"Luhan _noona _kalah! Telanjang!" Bisik Jongin girang.

"Ti-tidak! A-aku–"

"Sudah! Luhan _noona_ sudah menciumnya namun Sehun-nya yang memang susah bangun," Kata Joonmyeon. "Luhan _noona _sudah berhasil kok, tidak dihukum. Nanti yang tidak berhasilgantinya pakai sentil kening saja."

"Oke!"

Yang lain kembali ke ruang tengah untuk melanjutkan permainan, namun Luhan masih berdiri disana. Memandang Sehun yang masih menutup matanya. Hanya perasaan saja atau bagaimana, batin Luhan bingung. Luhan memilih kembali ke ruang tengah dan melupakan hal ini.

Luhan tidak sempat melihat senyum Sehun.

* * *

"Yang ini lucu!"

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol memakai topi jerapah dan bercermin. Lelaki itu tertawa riang lalu berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun, berpose. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sambil memberikan satu ibu jari padanya. Chanyeol kembali memandang cermin.

"Kalau aku beli yang ini bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Beli saja."

"Kita harus beli topi _couple_, Baek," Kata Chanyeol sambil mencari topi yang kira-kira cocok untuk Baekhyun. "Nah ini!"

Chanyeol mengambil topi putih serupa dengan miliknya. Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol mengambil _snapback_ yang ia pakai dan menggantinya dengan topi pilihan Chanyeol. Gadis itu bercermin, terdapat topi berbulu putih lengkap dengan telinga kelinci.

"Imut! Aaa.. aku ingin membelimu dan membawamu pulang kerumah!" Kata Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol _jutek _lalu mendorong Chanyeol ke pinggir. Ia menatap cermin. "Imut sih. Jadi.. kau jerapah dan aku kelinci, begitu?"

"Kelinci 'kan imut, sepertimu. Lagipula kelinci juga simbol dari 'seksi'! Yah.. kau tahu lah, majalah _playboy _lalu pakaian seksi dengan telinga dan buntut kelinci dibokong–"

Belum selesai, Baekhyun sudah menampar pipi Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu diam. Beberapa pengunjung memperhatikan mereka namun tidak ada yang peduli. Dikiranya hanya pasangan yang sedang bertengar kecil karena masalah topi –mereka sedang ditoko topi saat ini, ya Tuhan.

"Ya sudah, kita beli." Kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

"YAY!"

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol membayar kedua topi itu. Chanyeol memaksa untuk tetap memakainya selama mereka _kencan_ saat ini. Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol ke toko jam tangan. Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk memilih satu.

"Untuk kado ulang tahun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Hm."

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau kau keluar banyak uang hanya untuk membelikanku jam tangan, Baek. Kau tahu? Aku hanya ingin _kau _di ulang tahunku."

"Setidaknya pilihlah satu. Aku suka melihatmu memakai jam tangan. Kau terlihat agak lebih pintar jika memakai jam tangan," Kata Baekhyun sarkastik. "Sudah pilih."

Menyerah, akhirnya Chanyeol memilih satu dari tiga pilihan yang ia suka. Baekhyun membayarnya dengan kartu kreditnya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan merangkul Baekhyun selama mereka berjalan menuju _van_. Setelah sampai tempat parkir, Chanyeol mencuri cium puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih banyak, Baek," Kata Chanyeol selagi membuka pintu _van_. Baekhyun duduk dan langsung memakai sabuk pengamannya. "Terima kasih dan aku menyayangimu!"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sama-sama."

"Ucapan yang terakhir tidak dibalas?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Sama-sama."

Chanyeol hanya belum mengerti kalau Baekhyun juga _sama-sama_ menyayanginya.

* * *

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali ke _villa _setelah jam makan malam. Keduanya sudah makan diluar. Malamnya, semua member sudah masuk kamar masing-masing. Hanya saja Jongin belum tidur malam itu. _Dancing machine _itu masih kepikiran cium kening tadi sore.

Omong-omong tentang Kyungsoo, Jongin baru sadar kalau beberapa hari yang lalu ia membeli _plushie _burung hantu untuk gadis itu. Jongin melompat dari tempat tidur dan mencari _paper bag _putih berisi benda yang dimaksudkan.

Setelah lima menit mencari, ternyata terselip diantara tas-tas miliknya dan milik Chanyeol. Jongin melirik Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur lelap. Jelas.. sekarang sudah jam satu dini hari. Jongin menaruh _paper bag _itu laci samping tempat tidurnya. Ia mengecek ponselnya lalu mengirim _emote _cium dan _goodnight _pada Kyungsoo.

Tak sampai semenit, Kyungsoo membalasnya.

Dengan _emote _(¬_¬).

Jongin tertawa, Kyungsoo memang luarnya saja yang _cutie pie _tetapi dalamnya _devil _juga. Karena itulah Jongin selalu tertarik pada Kyungsoo. Jongin membalas pesan Kyungsoo.

_Me: Belum tidur?_

_Me: Belum mengantuk?_

_Me: Kenapa?_

_Princess: Masih baca buku._

_Me: Tebak kenapa aku belum tidur._

_Princess: Aku tidak ada waktu untuk hal itu._

_Me: Aku selalu suka Kyungsoo saat judes begini! _ƪ( •*⌣*• )ʃ

_Princess: Berhenti memakai auto text, Jongin. Kau semakin tidak waras._

_Me: Aku tidak waras karenamu~ _ƪ( •*⌣*• )ʃ

_Me: Hei?_

_Me: Kok tidak dibalas lagi?_

_Me: Kau tidur?_

_Me: Kyung~_

_Me: Kyung? Kau tidak marah 'kan?_

_Princess: Kau konyol, Jongin._

_Me: Kau suka lelaki konyok sepertiku._

_Me: *konyol_

_Me: Aku didepan kamarmu._

_Me: Menanti gadis imur untuk membukanya._

_Me: *imut_

_Princess: Serius?_

_Me: Lihar sendiri~_

_Me: *lihat. Typo-ku semakin parah, Kyung… _

_Princess: HAHAHA_

Jongin bisa mendengar suara tawa Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar gadis itu. Jongin ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Lelaki itu memang parah soal _typo_. Bicara saja kadang-kadang suka _typo_, ia sering di-_bully _karena itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Jongin mendengar pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang dibuka dari dalam. Gadis dengan rambut hitam itu menyembulkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil melihat Jongin berada didepan kamarnya. Lelaki itu menyuruh Kyungsoo keluar.

"Baek _noona _sudah tidur?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Jadi.. kau sungguh bawa hadiah?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Iya. Tapi kau harus buatkan aku susu hangat terlebih dahulu karena aku tidak bisa tidur!"

"Aku sudah menebaknya."

* * *

Dikamar lain, Minseok sedang sibuk dengan rambut cokelat keemasan indah milik Luhan. Ia dan Luhan sedang bermain _salon-salonan_. Luhan memintanya untuk mengepangnya seperti yang ia temukan dalam _youtube_. Namanya _waterfall braid_.

"Lu, sepertinya aku tidak bisa. _Waterfall braid _terlalu sulit untukku," Kata Minseok akhirnya setelah mencoba selama sepuluh menit. "Mungkin Baekhyun bisa. Dia pintar mengepang."

"Kalau begitu _fishtail braid_!"

Minseok dengan fokus menonton tayangan dari ponsel Luhan. Dengan telaten seorang gadis mengepang gadis lain yang duduk manis. Melakukannya sambil menjelaskannya seolah membuatnya adalah hal termudah selain bernafas dan mengedipkan mata.

"Tidak terlalu sulit, 'kan? Setidaknya aku bisa membuat _waterfall braid _dengan rambutmu," Kata Luhan pelan. "Masa _fishtail braid _tidak bisa."

"Oke-oke. Aku akan coba."

Minseok mulai mencoba membagi rambut Luhan dan mengepangnya pelan-pelan. Sesekali ia mem-_play _dan _pause _video diponsel Luhan. Gadis berkebangsaan China yang sedang dikepang juga menyemangati Minseok. Keduanya memang aneh, bermain _salon-salonan _didini hari begini.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Minseok menjerit, ada telepon masuk. Gadis itu menyuruh Luhan untuk memegang bagian dari rambutnya yang sudah dikepang rapi. Minseok bingung kenapa malam-malam Jongdae meneleponnya.

"Ya?"

"_Buka tirai jendelamu_."

"Eh? I-ini sudah malam, Jongdae. Jangan _nge-troll _malam-malam begini!"

"_Ih! Aku tidak berniat _nge-troll_, Minseok _noona_._"

"Jika aku melihat yang aneh-aneh akan kutendang kau ya."

"_Um!_"

Minseok melihat Luhan yang bertanya kalau Jongdae yang meneleponnya. Minseok hanya mengangguk dan membuka tirai jendelanya pelan-pelan. Jongdae biang _troll_, jadi dia takut Jongdae mengerjainya. Meskipun Jongdae sebelumnya tidak pernah mengerjainya.

Minseok bisa melihat gumpalan putih melayang-layang jatuh kebawah. Minseok membulatkan matanya. Tanpa ragu, Minseok membuka pintu kaca yang memisahkan kamarnya dengan balkon kecil diluar. Dia melihat Jongdae berdiri dibalkon sekitar lima meter jauhnya.

"_Salju pertama. Ini ulahmu, _hyung_?_" Tanya Jongdae ditelepon.

"Maksudnya?" Minseok memandang Jongdae dari jauh.

"Frost_?_ _Kekuatanmu?_"

Minseok terkekeh. "Bukan."

"_Oh.. kupikir ini ulahmu,_" Jongdae tersenyum manis, Minseok bisa melihatnya. "_Karena salju pertama sama indahnya dengan dirimu._"

"Um.. terima kasih."

"_Sama-sama. Masuklah. Lama-lama dingin jika _noona _diluar tanpa baju hangat,_" Kata Jongdae perhatian. "_Aku akan masuk._"

"Aku akan disini untuk sementara waktu." Kata Minseok pelan.

"_Baiklah. Selamat tidur _noona_.._"

"Selamat tidur, Jongdae-_ya_."

Jongdae terpaksa menelan kembali kalimat yang ingin ia katakan. Lelaki itu belum siap mengatakannya secara langsung. Jongdae masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah melempar senyum pada Minseok. Minseok membalas senyumannya, itu sudah cukup.

_Aku menyayangimu_.

Jongdae memutus sambungan teleponnya.

* * *

**xxXxx**

**Cake?**

**Chapter Five**

**To Be Continue**

**xxXxx**

* * *

Yehet!

SELAMAT LIBURAN GUYS! SELAMAT NATAL JUGA YA BUAT YANG NGERAYAIN! DIBAWAH POHON NATAL ADA BIAS NGGA? KALI AJA SANTAO CLAUSE NGASIH BIAS BUAT TAHUN INI! KEKEKEKE~

19 PAGE! Gila bener. Belom selesai juga ini Kaisoo dan Chanbaek? Maap. Ini karena konsep tiba-tiba berubah. Ternyata ngga bisa satu chapter dua pasangan karena gue juga harus nyisipin pasangan lain, kalo ngga disisipin shippernya bisa murka.

Ternyata chapter ini penuh, ngga bisa nampung surprise party-nya Chanyeol. Jadi.. semoga chapter depan bisa selesai party-nya. Dan setelah itu bisa ada konflik yang agak berat. IS THAT SPOILER?! Part terakhir agak angst ya? Sedih jadi Jongdae sih. Ckck sabar ya. Karma itu karena ngetroll mulu. Udah makan pepero stick ngga pernah bener. Hadeh..

Chapter lima kaya bonus chapter dah. Ngga penting kalo ngga dibaca juga ngga masalah. Tapi ngga sih, disini Hunhan ciuman, Chanbaek ngedate, Kaisoo cium kening, Chenmin tadi telponan, Sulay sweet banget mesra-mesraan, Taoris juga. Lumayan lah.. /kibas rambut/ /kutu keluar semua/

OKEH! **THANKS TO: WinterHeaven, **awlia, **SyJessi22, DwitaDwita, kyeoptafadila, BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE, **Oh Luhan**, SlytherSoul d'Malfoy, XoUnicornXing, tomatocherry, Thousand Spring, LeeYeon, oneheartforsuju, Tatiana12, NaughtyTAO, Kim Hyunshi, Aulexo, bonggogi, kyung . kyungie, Yurako Koizumi, **Jenny**, PandaPandaTaoris, Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH, Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid, **huang zin**, Aswshn, Jin Ki Tao, chenma, **KrisPanda**, ByunnaPark, **Guest**, ressijewelll, **ia, **loveHEENJABUJA, amoebbang, **jongwookie, **edogawa ruffy, Huang Mir, dia . huang91, asroyasrii, kaisoo13, kimberly lavenders, Phylindan, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, uwiechan92, aniaani47, **Kaisoosulayshipper, huang zin, **hdkL12, **mikiraa males login, **ChenLin21, Reezuu Kim, Jung Eunhee, **Loluuuuu**, **kim jaerin, Flame Hyun Jae P, **PandaCherry, coldwarm, alysasparkyuelfshawol, dobichan, Regina Moccha Leonarista, **KrisThehun95, Park Kyungmi, **afnia2495, Cho Rai Sa, Daesy05**, **NadyaputriKpopersBestFriendofYuNaCha, Chanyumi.**

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan nama ataupun yang kelewatan ngga ditulis. Selamat datang reader baru, selamat datang kembali reader lama, dan kemana kalian yang kemarin review tapi ngga muncul sekarang. Tapi ngga apa-apa. Gue lebih heran sama orang yang ngefave sama follow doang apalagi silent reader. Segeralah bertaubat. Ayo yang kesindir silahkan review cerita ini sebelum gue gentayangin.

OH! Banyak yang nanya tentang kondom yang ditemuin Jongin! Gue ngga nyangka pada penasaran HUAHAHAHAHA UHUK /keselek kondom/ OKEH! Itu sebenernya punya anak atas. Bukan KRIS ato SUHO. Inget ngga siapa yang tidur dikamar atas? Tebak siapa yang punya dah.

Banyak juga yang nanya mereka bakal balik jadi cowok apa nggak. Kalo itusih.. gatau ya. HAHAHA gue gamau buat spoiler untuk hal ini!

FEEL FREE TO ASK ME IN THE REVIEW BOX! THANKS FOR READING! YOUR REVIEW IS IMPORTANT SO REVIEW THIS SHIT BEFORE YOU FORGET IT! KEEP LOVE AND GAWL! LAFYAH! XOXOXOXO~

/roll like a buffalo and click that review button/

SALAM YEHET!


End file.
